The Wedding of Luke Skywalker
by Ash Darklighter
Summary: Resigned to spending his life alone, Luke is prompted by the Force to consider matrimony against his will.
1. Default Chapter

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

**Chapter 1**

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am only using them for some entertainment and will not even make one republican credit from this endeavour. My thanks to the girls as usual, for reading and correcting.******

**Coruscant**

The office should have been a haven of peace done in cream and other such restful tones, but the emotions that were running rampant within the two occupants completely negated the entire effect. The large transparisteel windows framed a stunning view of Coruscant itself – the city planet at the heart of the galaxy. But the man whose troubled blue eyes stared out at the teeming traffic passing in steady ordered lanes saw, and appreciated, none of it. He had to tell her. She was his Force sensitive twin and she knew something had upset his normally balanced equilibrium. She knew him too well.

Leia Organa-Solo waited for her brother to speak. She could tell that he had some difficulty forming the exact words. He wasn't a natural orator but could be quite eloquent when he needed to be. This time, when it mattered, the words were not flowing from his lips with ease. She clasped her hands together stopping them from shaking. What was it? He was greatly disturbed about something. Oh, he had tried to stop her learning about his troubled thoughts, but it was a futile effort. His anxiety leaked around his shields and spilled into the air, contaminating the pleasant room with worry.

"I'm getting married," Luke told his sister steadily, not meeting her eyes.

"_You_ are?" Leia's face portrayed her total shock, her mouth opening and closing a few times without any sound emerging. Finally she managed a surprised squeak. She had not expected this. 

Luke hesitated. "Ah… Leia…"

Her first thought was to enthuse. She jumped to her feet and began to move around her desk towards him. "Oh, Luke! That's wonderful… When… how… I mean, it _is_ wonderful, isn't it?" 

"Is it?" His voice was harsh. "You tell me."

The tone of his voice stopped her impulsive move towards him and she uncertainly hovered, caught undecided whether to step forward to hug him or back to her seat. Something was wrong. Leia sank back into her nerf hide chair as reality intruded. "Luke? It should be wonderful," she said, trying to gauge what her brother was thinking from the back of his head. "Who is she, this woman who is brave enough to take on the galaxy's most eligible bachelor?"

The attempt at a humorous comment fell flat.

Luke continued to stare out of the viewport. "Well…" he drawled bitterly then lapsed into silence.

Leia's mind continued to process the information. Her brother had just announced he was getting married and she hadn't suspected a thing. If they'd been estranged she might have understood not being involved before but she and Luke were close. There wasn't a week went by that they didn't contact each other, no matter where they were. He kept very little from her and certainly never something of this magnitude. "You've never told me before that you had found someone. Why didn't you tell me you were involved in a relationship?" She stopped, confused at his continued reticence and now his pained silence.

Leia assessed her brother, dressed in his usual black Jedi uniform. He didn't look like someone who was getting married – at least not willingly. The demeanour of the happy bridegroom was missing and the gnawing feeling in her stomach intensified. "You don't think we'll approve of her? There's a problem," she stated with certainty. "Luke…" Leia held out her hands in distress as always reacting to her brother's emotional state. "Don't you trust me?" Her voice conveyed to him her shock and her disappointment that he had kept something so important from her.

"Of course I trust you. More than anyone but…" Luke's face was pale and his voice emerged as if he were hoarse. He knew this felt like a betrayal to his sister. He couldn't totally explain it himself. "I didn't know," he whispered. "I only just found out." Once again the direction his life had to take had been chosen for him. Once again he had to tamely sit and take whatever destiny was dished out in his direction. He had chosen to follow the way of the Force but this time it felt like a betrayal to him too. Choice was for other people. As Han would say, 'Destiny sucked, big time.'

"What?" Leia's voice was incredulous.  She peered at him closely, only noticing the general air of weariness that clung to her brother's body.

"I didn't know that I was to get married." He refused to meet her gaze.

"You didn't know," she echoed and half rose from her seated position. "I think I'm missing something here. I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

Leia sat back in her seat hard and from somewhere tried to summon an encouraging smile. She had the feeling that she failed in that endeavour. "So who is your bride-to-be and how long have you been together?"

Luke gave an uncomfortable cough. "We're not together… yet. We're not even… seeing each other."

"You mean she doesn't know? You haven't asked her yet?" Leia muttered faintly and her attempt at a smile faded before it had begun.

"We're not seeing each other. I've never even asked her for a… date," he finished quietly.

Leia found that again she was opening and closing her mouth without a single sound emerging. Giving her head a shake, Leia took a deep breath. "This is worse than I had expected. You are going to marry some stranger?"

"She won't be a stranger" he said.

"That's something I suppose. When it comes to the wedding night at least you'll know what she looks like because she 'won't be a stranger'."

"Now, Leia…" his voice rose.

"Don't you 'now Leia!' me, Luke Skywalker."

"I'm getting married," he repeated stubbornly. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Of course there is," Leia argued. "You have your own free will. No one can force you into this…"

"That's just it – they or rather it, will. You've used the correct word."

"And how…" Her eyes closed in resignation. "Of course. Forget I asked," she muttered. "The _Force told you."_

Luke nodded solemnly. "The Force told me."

"So who is it?" she demanded. "Can you tell me that much? Do you even _know_?"

"Yes," Luke mumbled. "I know who it is. But I can't tell you."

"Does she know?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I don't think so."

"Does she have the Force?"

"That would be telling." Luke dropped his head and examined the pristine carpeting on which he stood.

"So the Force says 'get married' and you jump."

"That's about it, yes," her brother replied awkwardly, shifting from one dusty black booted foot to the other. "I don't know if she will laugh in my face and call me a lunatic or accept the offer of marriage."

"_Luke!_" Leia wailed. "I feel I'm going round in circles," 

"Do you think I like it any more than you do?" Luke started to pace around his sister's office with quick impatient strides. "I don't."

"Why can't you tell me?" Leia asked. "Why even say that you're getting married? Why tell me this much and then leave me totally in the dark?"

Luke stopped pacing and threw her a look over his shoulder, his blue eyes haunted. "I haven't spoken to the lady about this yet – at all. I thought it would be best if she knew before I shared it with anyone else." He turned to face her, his hands open. "I told you because you already know that something is wrong. You won't leave me to work through this in peace. I can't tell you everything but I need your support."

"I'm your sister and I love you. Of course I'll let you work through this in peace."

He smiled lovingly at her, begging her forgiveness but shook his head. "You won't, you know. I love you too, but I can't see you leaving things well alone. I'm sorry, Leia. I know you are always thinking of my well-being and believe me when I say that I'm glad someone cares for me as much as you do, but this is not something that can be solved with an official function and a few words from a trained diplomat."

"Luke that's not fair!  I have never treated you as one of my government ministers.  You are my brother and I am concerned..."

Luke's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, I just meant that this is my life and I need to be able to do this without interference. No offence meant."

"I see… I think. Have you told Han about… this?" Leia felt the beginning of a headache at her temples and it was going to be a big one. She was not even aware that she had begun to press her finger against her throbbing temple.

"I came to see you first."

"Thanks," she said dryly, dropping her hand when she caught Luke looking at the telltale sign of agitation. "Let's just go over this again. You are not currently involved in a romantic relationship with anyone?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"And the Force said you are getting married to this person?"

Luke nodded. "Yes."

"You had no knowledge or even suspected anything like this might happen?"

Luke shook his head. "I had no idea."

"And you can't tell me who my future sister-in-law is going to be."

"You have to understand, Leia. It wouldn't be fair. The Force…" Luke stopped for a moment, as if he couldn't believe that the Force was telling him such things. "The Force indicated to me that this was to happen. Suppose it doesn't work out – the future is always in motion after all. Maybe I'm wrong - it could be another test. Hell, she might refuse to have anything to do with me after I tell her that we're getting married - completely out of the blue." Luke's tone turned darkly sardonic.

Leia sighed. "Okay, okay," she soothed. "Whatever you decide to do, Luke, I'll be there for you. I don't like it but I understand your feelings."

Her brother ran his fingers through tousled hair that looked as if his fingers had been raking through it for hours. "I don't know if you do understand them, because I don't understand my feelings. I'd given up on love and marriage long ago, Leia. I decided it wasn't for me or perhaps to be accurate, I wasn't for it."

This admission from her brother confirmed what she had suspected and tore at her heart. "I know," she whispered, her brown eyes full of compassion. "I hoped I was wrong, but the way you've acted recently…"

"I loved Callista and when she left I thought I would never love again. My love would be given to the Force; my passion would be finding and training new Jedi."

Leia had to ask. "Do you still love Callista?"

Luke turned blue eyes full of shadows and pain towards his sister. "No, I don't and I haven't for years. If she walked back into my life tomorrow I would be glad she was alive and then I'd tell her to go away again."

"That's sounds harsh."

"I didn't mean it quite like that." He pushed his hands through his hair again. "If she had returned because she still loved me, I would have to be honest and tell her that I didn't love her anymore. If that is harsh, what would be worse? Pretending that I did, stringing her along?"

"No, Luke," Leia said calmly.

"I grew out of love with Callista a long time ago. I can't even remember the day I woke up and didn't think about her with my first breath of the morning, but I did – it happened. I would have to tell her she had no place in my life any more. Dammit, Leia! She went away and left me. What was I supposed to do?"

So the mystery woman wasn't Callista. That was something, Leia supposed. She wasn't sure why, but that knowledge relieved her. She'd suspected he'd finally gotten over Callista's departure a long time ago and was only guarding his fragile heart from more pain.

"I wanted someone to love so badly until I realised it wasn't to be. I've been so lonely. Finding new Jedi doesn't fill the complete void I feel inside me and it should. I have much to be thankful for."

"Perhaps the Force has recognised this and is telling you to live again, Luke," Leia said calmly.

"Maybe… I don't know. I'm scared to live again."

"This, from the man who risks his life every time he sets off on a mission? Or is that it? Would you rather face death than take the risk of truly living? Oh_, Luke!"_

Luke was quiet for a moment, considering her words.  He shook his head. "Part of me wants this very badly but I wanted to make my own choice." He hesitated and Leia could see the hurt in his expressive face, his beautiful blue eyes almost grey with fatigue. "I had thought there was someone I could… If I ever decided to love again – it would be her. But… it's going to be very difficult now."

Leia filed away Luke's inadvertent admission to be reflected upon later. He'd actually had someone in mind and then the Force had done this to him? "This woman…"

Luke gave a tired and cynical smile. "I'm not telling you anything more, Leia. You are far too astute and will have the prospective victim lined up before I can get near her. I've already said far too much." He gave Leia a world weary smile. The smile, she realised she saw most often these days. Gone was the carefree grin he'd used to flash at her when he'd been a farmboy turned rebel pilot.

"The Force has directed my steps onto this path. I have to see where it takes me. I just don't know if I can take this task – if I'm strong enough. If I fail… I don't know if I can recover again."

"If the Force has guided you to this point…"

"But Leia, why now and why to this particular person?"

"I can't answer that, Luke. I don't know how to. If I knew who we were talking about…" 

He gave a shake of his head. "It was worth a try," he said with a wistful smile. 

Leia sighed and rubbed a hand across her aching forehead. There was more to this that met the eye. "What's really wrong, Luke?"

"Force or no Force… I need advice on how to woo the lady in question. You know my record is less than stellar."

"But how can I do that if I don't know who she is?"

"You'll figure it out eventually." He managed to smile at his sister. "I just thought you might have tips… things that Han did right or forgot to do."

"If you want lessons on winning over a lady, you need Lando."

Luke shook his head. "No," he muttered sharply. "Not Lando."

"It was just a suggestion," Leia said, calmly surprised at how adamant Luke was about not asking Lando. Had they quarrelled?

"If I can't make her marry me, what will happen?"

"I don't know, Luke. Probably nothing."

"You're wrong, Leia. The Skywalkers will be lost. _I will be lost."_

*************************************

Back in his own apartment Luke sighed heavily as he dumped his cloak and headed downstairs without turning on any lights. Leia had tried her best, but she didn't know the identity of the lady he had to court. It was only a matter of time before she did find out and then there would be sparks. 

The real problem was that Force wished on him or not, this lady wouldn't agree to marry him without a very good reason. In fact, he would assume he had died and become one with the Force if she did agree. Luke didn't think that saying, _'I had this Force vision and we should get married_,' would work. That would not be a compelling argument. Somehow he didn't think that '_the Skywalker name would die', would sway her over either. _

"Artoo?" he called softly.

A reassuring beep reached his ears.

"Do you still have it?" Luke asked as he turned on a single luma with a flick of his hand.

Artoo rolled into the light and twisted his little domed head, uttering comforting toots.

"You do? Good." The blond Jedi relaxed a little. He couldn't quite believe all of this was real, especially the articles Artoo was keeping safe for him. He gave a mirthless chuckle. His life hadn't turned out the way he'd once hoped and dreamed it would. It was much more complex.

The compartment cover in Artoo's head slid aside and nestled safely within the aperture was a small, dark red box. Luke patted the droid and retreated to a comfortable, shabby, overstuffed sofa. He held the box in his hands but didn't open it, tracing the name of a long gone maker with his thumb. The box was old but beautifully crafted. It was strange the way it and its contents had fallen into his possession. He'd experienced many strange things in his life but this was one of the most bizarre.

He had been returning to Yavin after a routine trip to one of the nearest inhabited star systems when his x-wing had developed a fault. He'd checked the navicomp for the nearest populated world relevant to his current position and had made a stop at the starport. While the routine repairs were underway, Luke had decided to head for the entertainment district to get something to eat.

"Artoo! While you're keeping an eye on things I'm going to refuel."

The droid had immediately checked the fuel tanks and informed his master that the vessel had more than enough fuel to get them to wherever they wanted to go.

Luke chuckled. "Not that kind of fuel, Artoo. Human fuel. I'm talking about food that isn't shaped like a ration bar."

He left Artoo chuckling merrily and idly followed his nose towards hopefully, a decent restaurant.

The port was bigger than he'd remembered and little shops had sprung up all along the promenade selling things that every spacer might desire and a few that they definitely didn't. Han might like one of those, he thought, as he spotted a tool that claimed to weld an entire ship together in half the time it normally took. Some pretty trinkets, which Jaina might like for her birthday, caught his eye as he stopped to peruse the contents of a display in one of the craft centres. Suddenly he found himself transported away from the mundane world of star port souvenir shops. The vision he experienced was swift and totally unexpected. Luke saw that he was standing holding someone's hands – a woman's hands – slender and smooth, yet something told him these hands were capable of many things. He could not see her identity but he knew who she was. He had always known that she was special.

_"A betrothal gift," he heard himself say._

_"You didn't have to…"_

_"Of course I did. It's not every day one agrees to get married…"_

_"To you?"___

_"Of course to me._ You agreed and I'm not letting you back out of it." _He heard himself laugh. He sounded truly happy._

As the pictures unfolded in his stunned mind he froze inside. He was not going to get married – especially to her. He'd never let the idea even surface from the depths of his murky mind, although he knew it was there. She was too far beyond his reach. He was the Jedi Master and destined to spend his life alone. There had to be a mistake somewhere. But the thought of her married to another didn't please him as it should. She shouldn't spend her life alone but there was no one he trusted to treat her properly. No one knew her like he did. He alone knew of the shadows that haunted her dreams like they did his own.                                                                                

He watched his vision self slip a ring from the box he now clutched in his cold hand.

_"A corusca gem.__ Luke, it is beautiful."_

_"It is… but then it will be shamed by your beauty."_

The woman's voice gave a husky, mocking laugh. _"Smooth, farmboy.__ Who would have thought it? Lando Calrissian maybe, but Luke Skywalker…?"_

_"I'm speaking the truth. I do not lie. You are beautiful."_

"Oh, Luke." Her voice changed, grew soft and warm. "I'm not beautiful." 

_"You are," he insisted. __"I'm a lucky man."_

_"I think I'm the lucky one, Luke." _

He slid the ring onto her finger. "_I have a matching betrothal necklace made from the same jewels."_

_"They are truly amazing, but I don't need these."_

_"Yes you do. I want people to know that we're finally together." His voice diminished to a whisper. __"Like we should have been years ago."_

_"I've never seen a corusca gem with those particular colours at its heart."_

_"No, me neither."_

_"It's somehow apt," she murmured._

"_Meant to be,"_ he whispered.

The vision had faded from his mind and he'd found himself pressed against the display window. This was ridiculous, he told himself, but his feet began to move taking him inside the shop. Something called to him from inside. Always ready to follow where the Force led him, Luke stepped inside the shop.

"Can I help you, sir?" the merchandising droid moved stiffly to the side of the confused Jedi.

"I don't know," Luke murmured. "I was looking for something?"

"Found something you have," the droid cackled in a way that was eerily familiar. "Getting married you are?"

"Yes… I mean no."

"Nothing here to suit you, there is, but we have something laid aside. We pride ourselves on having something for every customer."

"I'm not getting married," Luke said.

"Time it is, for you."

"No… I… I'm not close enough to anyone to offer them marriage," he confessed painfully.

"You will be," the droid said. "You will be and soon."

Luke peered at the droid in front of him. Someone needed to take a power driver to him because there was something seriously wrong with his speech patterns. There was also something familiar about them too.

The droid shuffled to the back of the shop and returned with a small box. When he opened it, Luke was struck speechless. It was a ring and necklace, both containing a single corusca gem.

"Think you, like this, she would?"

Luke stared at the droid, its silver plating worn and dented by age. It reminded him of Threepio in some ways being bipedal and humanoid in form, but there the comparison stopped. Threepio's speech was grammatically precise to a fault. This droid spoke more like…

"Think you, like this, she would?" the droid repeated.

"Yeah." Luke spoke through a sort of fog in his mind. "She would." He looked up suddenly. "But I'm not…" 

"There is one for you and know it you do. It is time."

"I could not afford such jewels…"

"This has been kept for you - the charge is small. You have an ancient name. To pass it on, it is time."

In a daze he felt himself hand over his credit chip and leave the shop, the small box safely tucked into his tunic. He'd found a small cantina and had eaten a meal, still shaken. Him – married! He put his hand across his breast and felt the box still tucked there. It hadn't been a dream. After he left, Luke wandered back the way he had come. He would return the betrothal gifts to the shop. Hopefully they would refund his money. He wasn't even sure how much he had paid for it. Marriage and Luke Skywalker! There was a funny idea. Relationships and Luke Skywalker – even funnier. You had to have a relationship with someone before you married them or so he'd been taught.

His steps slowed as he approached the location of the shop and then his world tilted and spun as he rounded the corner.

It wasn't there. By the appearance of the façade in front of him, it had never been. A workshop for repairing speeders and a used droid lot occupied the position instead. He must have taken a wrong turning. He retraced his steps but could find no trace of the little shop anywhere.

Luke felt for the box and it was still there close to his heart, the square edges solid and real against his fingertips.

*******************************************

He rubbed his forehead and opened the box. The gem winked in the darkness, a subtle combination of green and blue with a hint of passionate red at its heart. The pain of a tension headache could be felt at his temples.

_"I've never seen a corusca gem with those particular colours at its heart. It's somehow apt." Her voice kept sounding in his head, yet he knew she had never said these words to him._

_'You have an ancient name. Pass it on, it is time.'_

'Skywalker!' Luke thought sadly. There would be no one to pass it on to. Yes, he was proud of his family and of his Jedi heritage. His niece and nephews would carry on the family tradition but not the name.

****************************************************************

He had returned to Yavin with the betrothal gifts hidden inside Artoo. Luke hadn't examined them since he'd left the star port. He could feel them weighing down his already heavy soul – see the flash of the passionate red in the depths of the stone. 'It was ridiculous', he told himself. Luke Skywalker couldn't keep a woman long enough to get married to her. His wary heart was too bruised and afraid to trust loving another woman. This time the Force had gotten it wrong. So he'd returned to his solitary existence of meditating and teaching, with little or no contact with the outside world, apart from his weekly calls to his sister and the work he did with the other Jedi. All the time trying to forget the glimpse of a life he desperately wanted and visions of a vibrantly beautiful woman.

Exactly two weeks after his return from his trip, the dreams started. Luke couldn't recall exactly what their content had been but each morning he awoke shivering and unrefreshed. Everything was dark and cold and he'd been struggling to exist in this world. The only thing that could save him was a luminous presence – one he recognised, always just out of his reach. He craved her warmth and her light. He desired the peace he knew he would feel when he was with her and he'd never be lonely again. But he never did reach her. Something always stopped him.

For over a month these dreams haunted him, showing him how bleak his life was and would be in the future. Luke resisted the images as long as he could but he knew he was losing his spark. He was losing part of the zest and enthusiasm for life he'd once had. Tired and drawn, Luke went through his daily routine in a daze.

Kam Solusar flicked a glance towards his wife as they walked in one of the temple courtyards. "Something is wrong with the Master," he said gravely.

Tionne nodded her shining, silvery head thoughtfully. "Yes," she said. "I have tried to get him to talk about what is troubling him but he smiles and dismisses my concern as nothing. That he's just tired."

"He does appear to be tired."

"He's not sleeping that is why. He has been seen wandering the Academy at all hours of the night. I worry that the problem is something so big that it will affect us all and the Master cannot yet bring himself to tell us. The galaxy needs a time of peace."

"Luke has never shirked from disclosing unpleasant facts but if it was something important I sense that we would all feel it."

"Perhaps," Tionne conceded. "But the Master can feel the slightest change in the fabric of the Force."

"He would warn us, my love."

Tionne moved in towards her husband and laid her bright head on his shoulder. "I wish he would tell us. He seems so alone just now."

Luke could feel their concern. He had cloaked his presence when he'd sensed them walking together and he admitted to himself that he was envious of their closeness. He couldn't see himself in a marriage like that of Kam and Tionne. Both calm and stately, theirs was a harmonious existence. Luke could feel his passions rising and falling. He knew how hard he worked at keeping them reigned in. 

'_When you are calm and at peace you will know._'

Yoda's oft repeated phrase chose that moment to flit through his mind. "Yeah!" he muttered. "I'm trying or doing or whatever."

The dreams were changing. The longer he resisted their lure, the more powerful they became.

*********************************************************************

Artoo Detoo took in the sight of his master sitting alone in the dark staring at some bauble he'd bought on the planet he'd stopped on for repairs to the x-wing. Artoo had remained with the ship rather than accompany his master and so, couldn't shed any light on how his master had come to own the jewels. They must be fascinating because he'd been staring at them for a long time. As usual Artoo had been entrusted with the precious objects to keep safe. 

Luke had opened the box and shown him the contents. Artoo had to know what he was carrying.

"I don't know what I'm doing with these, Artoo. Keep them safe for me. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and found that I'd lost them – that they don't exist." He gave a short unhappy bark of laughter. "Or maybe I do. The Force is tempting me with the one thing I've always wanted and to the person…" He leant forward and rested his head abjectly in his hands. "Oh, stars! The person I've really always wanted." He closed his eyes and brought up her image from his memory. "Why?" he murmured. "Why?" But he knew one thing now that he had discovered his feelings for her. Without her, he was indeed going to be lost.

The little droid tooted softly, voicing his concern.

"I'm fine, Artoo." Luke replied wearily. "Really fine – never felt better in fact. Just wonderful."

Artoo wasn't so sure. He was familiar with most of his master's moods by now and this one was different from the others. His master's words had sounded somewhat sarcastic. He rolled a little closer and gave a tiny hoot of support.

"Thanks, Artoo," Luke gave the rounded head an affectionate pat.

Artoo tootled a question.

"It's difficult to explain, Artoo." He gave a frustrated sigh. "This is totally ridiculous. Even if I was considering what the Force wants me to do, which I'm not sure if it really wants me to do anyway. Which I'm not. How can I ask her?"

Artoo rotated his head and twittered his incomprehension. Ask who?

Luke smiled sadly at his little companion. "It's one of those weird Jedi things, Artoo. I'm not sure what's going to happen. I saw things that your photoreceptors and your logic circuits would recognise as being real."  He stood up, feeling as if he was one hundred years old. "I'm going to bed, Artoo. Could you shut down the power please?"

The droid let out a low moan as he moved to obey Luke's request. He could bet his olfactory sensors there was going to be trouble coming.

***********************************************

"Hey, sweetheart!" Han Solo tugged at his wife's sleeve. "I see the _Wild Karrde_ has just landed."

"Oh…" Leia muttered dismissively. "So it has."

The Solos had been on a brief jaunt to one of the neighbouring Core Worlds so that Leia could attend a meeting. Everything had, for once proceeded as planned and they had arrived back on Coruscant ahead of schedule. The _Millennium Falcon_ had been tucked up for the night and Han was ushering his wife towards the shuttle system. Now that he was out of his beloved ship he wanted to get home. He was concerned about her. Leia seemed listless and out of spirits and this had happened when she'd had a conversation with her brother. Han groaned inwardly. Luke was worried about something and the fall-out spilled over to Leia.  For two people who had not discovered each other until their eighteenth year, Han had never met closer siblings. He didn't think his own children were as close.

"We should invite Karrde for dinner," he offered as a diversion.

"Sure," Leia said, her mind elsewhere.

"Yeah, and Borsk. Good old Fey'lya. They'll talk nice together."

"Good idea," Leia said, clearly not listening.

"Why don't we then add a couple of sith lords just to liven the mix of after-dinner conversations?

"If you want." Leia shrugged her shoulders.

Han stopped dead in the middle of the concourse. "Okay, we're having this out and we're doing it now."

"What?"

"You've been in a weird mood for the past two days. You haven't listened to a word I've said since we landed. I've just suggested we have Karrde, Borsk Feylya, two sith lords and a couple of Dathomerian witches to dinner and you agreed."

"I did?" Leia gave a tired grimace. "Just got things on my mind," she answered slowly, her mouth tightening. "Don't think I could handle Borsk just now. The others – no problem."

"You usually tell me about them." 

Han's voice didn't show any emotion but Leia knew that he felt hurt that she hadn't consulted him. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "It's nothing…"

"Uh-uh, sweetheart," he contradicted her. "Something's wrong and I would guess that it's the kid."

"How did you…?"

"When isn't it that brother of yours?"

"We hardly see him these days so how can it always be Luke?"

"That's just it. We hardly see him and when we do there is some sort of problem. He's always been that way. The very first time I saw him I knew he was gonna be trouble."

"He's…" Leia squirmed under the shrewd gaze of her husband. "He's got a lot on his mind. I can't tell you here." She shrugged. "It's not really a problem, I mean, it could be… but it's not. It could be a good thing, but then it might not be," she finished her voice trailing away to nothing.

"That tells me a whole lot of nothing." Han's voice was sarcastic.

"It's a…"

"Jedi thing?"

"Yes."

"Figures," Han commented wryly. "When did he arrive?"

"Two days before we left for Khomm."

"And for how long did you see him?"

"About an hour and I had to call him to my office," Leia admitted. "He'd contacted me, said he'd arrived, was tired and would speak to me soon. I waited for an entire day and no Luke showing up wanting fed. Eventually I got hold of him at the exercise rooms he uses when on Coruscant and demanded his presence."

Han winced. "Is that normal behaviour for your brother? We're normally throwing him out of our apartment. How many times have I had to propel him out of the door reminding him that he has a perfectly sound apartment of his own not ten minutes away from ours."

"I'm glad to have him here in one piece and not floating in bacta." Leia turned on her heels and began to stalk off towards their waiting shuttle car.

"That isn't what I meant, sweetheart. Leia!" Han called irritably. "Leia! It was a joke."

*****************************************

Talon Karrde emerged from his ship and gazed around the docking bay. It was quiet at this time of night. His blue eyes narrowed. Ahead of him he could see a tall man and a small woman having some sort of argument. He would know that couple anywhere. Leia and Han Solo. Yup, he mused. There were a couple of discreet security men hovering around and he would bet his ship that there would probably be some Noghri around too.

"What do you think?" he murmured in an aside to the green-eyed woman exiting the ship just behind him.

"Han and Leia," Mara muttered with a raised red-gold eyebrow. "I picked up her presence as soon as we landed. There's something bothering her and I would guess, by the look of things - that it has something to do with her husband."

"Even I can tell that she's upset. Although I don't know if Han is at fault."

"She has quite a temper apparently," Mara offered with a smirk.

"Han is no shrinking pitten either and I'm not so sure if it is temper on Leia's part. I don't know the facts. She's a strong minded woman – she's had to be. But then again according to that holo programme Dankin was glued to last week, all the best relationships have their share of good healthy arguments. Look at you and the Jedi Master…"

"A marital spat. They happen." Mara lightly dismissed the arguing couple. "Skywalker and I do not have a relationship. We have a friendship."

"If you say so, but isn't that a relationship?" he asked with a shrewd smile as she turned the full force of her green-eyed glare upon him. "I wonder what the argument is about?"

"Knowledge is power, Karrde?" Mara asked, a derisive glint lighting her eyes.

"Knowledge can be acted upon and bartered for more information." Karrde chuckled lightly. "Sometimes the right piece of information is worth many successful contracts."

Mara raised her eyes heavenwards. "You are such an opportunist, Karrde."

The man laughed and smoothed an elegant hand over his well-trimmed goatee beard. "Of course. It keeps you in work doesn't it?"

"I'm not even going to grace that with an answer," she retorted and stalked gracefully off the ship, her nose in the air.

**************************************

Han began to chase after his wife. "Leia!" He stopped in front of her, lop-sided grin appearing and held out his hands apologetically. "I know you're worried about the kid. The fact that his apartment is ten minutes away and you had to call him to your royal presence doesn't bode well but…"

"We'll discuss this at home, Han." Leia turned and faced him, her toe tapping impatiently on the duracrete floor. What made her look up towards the large bulk of the Wild Karrde, Leia had no idea, but when she did, she caught the enigmatic gaze of a slim woman with red-gold hair.

"Han…" Leia's dark eyes softened and rested thoughtfully on Mara Jade. She'd just had an idea on how to help her brother. If he wouldn't speak to Leia he might to Mara. "Go and ask Karrde and Mara to dinner tomorrow night."

"Eh!" Han shook his head to try and clear the fog he was sure was blocking his natural thought processes.

"You're always saying that you wanted to have Karrde to dinner sometime. In fact, didn't you say that just five minutes ago?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"I can't think of a more perfect opportunity. Go ask him."

"Now?"

"Of course 'now'." Leia rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand you."

Leia smiled darkly. "You're not supposed to. That's what keeps life interesting and our marriage fresh."

"Any more 'interesting' and it will be the death of me." He held up his hands in surrender at her glare. "Okay, okay, I'll go."

****************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**Chapter 2**

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am only using them for some entertainment and will not even make one republican credit from this endeavour.******

Luke eased out of the palace pool, the water dripping from his firm, tanned body. He'd been exercising for hours trying to exhaust himself totally so that he would sleep and not dream. He rubbed a towel roughly over his hair and headed for the steam room. The residents' private gym was deserted at this time of night and he needed his solitude… he needed to think. Unfortunately, he didn't think that an immediate solution to his problem would suddenly appear.

'All this time,' he thought derisively. 'She was there under my nose and I did nothing. She would have laughed me off the planet or taken a saber to my gut if I had. Besides, I still ruined her life. She's not going to forget that.'

Luke Skywalker was in the unenviable position of finding out that the woman the Force told him it was his destiny to marry was the one woman in the galaxy who wouldn't have him. An even bigger problem to the beleaguered Jedi Master was that, after resigning himself to spending his life alone, he'd suddenly realised that he wanted the prospect of a wife and possibly a family very much. Hell, he'd always wanted it. He'd just buried his feelings very deep inside and got on with his life the best that he could.

The Force had indicated that she was his destiny and what was even more disquieting, Luke wasn't unhappy at the idea.  Just the fact that she was bound to reject him out of hand was distressing. She was too cynical, too knowing, and too... Luke's heart missed a beat. Mara Jade was too beautiful for a farmboy turned Jedi from a tenth rate world. Despite all his achievements Luke felt that he didn't measure up when it came to a woman like Mara. Yes, the Force had tempted him with the one woman in the galaxy he would gladly give up his self-imposed emotional isolation for. The Force had paired him with Mara Jade. Was ever a vision so wonderful and so terrible at the same time?

Beautiful Mara, who couldn't even bear to be in the same star system as him for any longer than a few days. It didn't bode well for a lifetime commitment to one another.

********************************************

When Leia had commed him several hours ago, he suspected she was up to something. The most adept political diplomat in the galaxy couldn't fool her own brother. He had been giving Artoo his monthly diagnostic when his communications centre had lit up like the Coruscant entertainment district. It had to be Leia. No one else managed to make the console behave quite like she did.

"Yes?" He kept his voice cool. Nothing would irritate her more.

"Luke!" His sister's voice sounded clear and bright and it sent warmth into his aching heart. "Switch to visuals."

Luke grinned, forgetting his reserve and made the necessary modifications. "Hey! Madam Senator." He smiled warmly at her. "I didn't think you'd be back quite so soon. How was Khomm?"

"It was fine. It was just a routine meeting with the ruling council. I haven't been there in some time."

"There was a lot of damage."

"They have managed to rebuild much of their cities over the past few years, but the cloning tanks will never be as they were." 

"Perhaps that's not a bad thing. Even with the cloning process there were always some differences." Luke's voice was sombre as he remembered one of his former students, Dorsk 81, who had given his life to save the Jedi on Yavin.

"You're thinking about Dorsk?"

"Of course. I think about all the students I've lost."

"You didn't lose Dorsk. He willingly sacrificed himself to save the Jedi. You'd have done the same."

"I know."

Leia's dark eyes studied her brother carefully. "I wondered…" She hesitated. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Han and I bumped into Karrde and Mara and invited them over."

"Mara's on Coruscant!" Luke exclaimed. His face flushed as he tried not to think about the red haired trader.

"Yes, I thought she would have contacted you by now."

"I've just turned the power back on," he mumbled. 

"Power?"

"I was upgrading some wiring. Had to switch the power off."

"There are palace technicians and maintenance droids for that kind of thing." Leia shook her head. Her brother was unbelievable at times. "Just call maintenance and…"

"I'll do a better job myself," Luke rejoined. "At least it will be done properly."

Leia closed her eyes. He wasn't to be argued with in the mood he was in. She could feel his intractability through their bond. She returned to her original subject. "Didn't Mara contact you through the Force?" she questioned persistently.

"I've not been receiving that way either. Put my shields up."

"Luke!" His sister was clearly getting exasperated with him. A bad mood was one thing. The Jedi Master not receiving through the Force was sheer stupidity. "Is that wise? Suppose there was an emergency. A new sith lord or something equally as terrible?"

"Then someone else could have dealt with it for a change. I needed peace to think and I can't get that with all the Force sentients in the galaxy sending me little messages," he whined petulantly. "I don't think I _can_ make it tonight for dinner."

"Suit yourself," Leia snapped. "Just wallow in whatever mire of self-pity you're wallowing in. So the Force has told you to get married – you've always wanted a family."

"Not like this, Leia," he thundered. "What else do I have to sacrifice…?"

Then a stray thought crossed Leia's mind. "You haven't fallen out with Mara, have you?"

"I haven't seen her to fall out with her. When I do see her that's when I'll 'fall out' with her. Jade and I rarely see eye to eye about anything these days. It wouldn't be a good move for me to arrive tonight. I would ruin all your digestions with my bad mood."

"You're certainly not your even-tempered self this afternoon," Leia returned trying to refrain from snapping at him. He could try anyone's patience when he was in this frame of mind.

"I can't be the saintly Jedi master all the time, Leia. I am privy to the usual human failings." With that, he waved his hand and abruptly cut the connection.

"Fine by me, son of Vader," Leia snapped back angrily at the blank holo receiver but her brother had taken his ill-temper and cut the connection 

*************************

Luke grimaced. He owed his sister an apology – a big one. He'd been self-pitying and horrible to her and he knew it. He relaxed against the wooden bench and took a deep breath as the hot steam began to build around him. Hunger pangs began to gnaw at his stomach. '_Serves you right,' he told himself. '__You turned down Leia's invitation to supper.' Perhaps he could mediate on his… problem. "Relax, Skywalker," he muttered to himself. "Clear your mind of all trivialities and…"_

"So this is where you're hiding yourself?"

Luke jumped. His hand going automatically to where his belt should have been and wasn't. He was only dressed in a pair of dark blue, conservative, swim shorts. No place for a lightsaber there. His problem had arrived in the flesh to test him. No time for meditation then, this was obviously full-out, immediate war on his resolve. The Force was in motion and wasn't wasting any time.

"Mara!" His voice cracked as he jerked himself into a sitting position.

"What's wrong, Skywalker?"

Luke peered through the billowing steam and saw the figure of Mara Jade standing at the entrance to the small room.  He said the first thing that came into his mind. "You coming in or are you just going to stand there?"

"How about you come out," Mara suggested mockingly. "I'm not dressed for these surroundings."

Luke stood up and wandered slowly towards her, his feet making little splashing sounds as he stepped over the warm, wet tiles. The slightly opaque door slid open. "Neither you are," he murmured, looking her up and down. Mara was dressed in a flowing dark green tunic, her hair drawn back from her face and coiled at the nape of her neck. She looked serene and beautiful but her attire was not suitable for a pool or steam room.

"I've been to a rather interesting dinner at your sister's," Mara commented, giving Luke's well-toned, nearly naked body a rather thorough scrutiny as she did so. '_Well, well_,' she thought. '_Very nice, farmboy, if I say so myself, although a little thinner than you should be.'_

"Oh!" he muttered, suddenly finding his bare feet worth studying. "I couldn't make it."

"That's not what Leia said." Mara's keen green eyes narrowed. She thought she had just glimpsed something approaching panic in Luke Skywalker's guileless blue gaze. He had also not been aware of her approach and she'd not hidden her presence from him. It was not like the Jedi Master to be taken by surprise. "She's worried about you," she said aloud. _And I'm beginning to agree._

Luke almost smiled. "When isn't she?" His hope that Leia wouldn't interfere in his life and that he wouldn't regret telling her about his vision vanished. He should have known better. Leia couldn't help but interfere. She only wanted the best for him.

"True," Mara replied reflectively. "But now that I see you myself…" She paused and tilted her head to one side assessingly. "You seem… distracted."

Luke took a deep breath. "We've been friends a long time, you and I – we know each other well."

"Too well sometimes," Mara muttered. "I just wanted to know if I could help you?"

"Help me?" his voice rose warily.

"Yes," she said. "You've helped me out many times in the past…"

"We make a good team," he said bravely.

Mara snorted lightly. "Once I would have carved a rude message on your skin with my lightsaber for suggesting such a thing, but on the occasions we work together – we do make a good team."

"Nice to have your vote of confidence, Jade," Luke mocked. "The therapy has obviously done you good. You can almost say those words without grimacing too much. I think I'll broadcast on the next holo-news. 'Jade says Skywalker is not such a nerf after all.'"

"Mm," Mara murmured, green eyes narrowing dangerously. "Someone _is_ touchy this evening. Leia said she invited you to dinner but that you refused. You never refuse free food usually."

"I don't have to live in my sister's pocket, Jade," he snapped.

"According to Leia, she hasn't seen you for more than an hour since you landed."

Luke grabbed a white towel lying on a fijisi wood bench and headed towards a warm bubbling pool. The potted plants and Ithorian ferns surrounding it, gave it a private air. "I needed some quiet time."

Mara frowned. Luke was being very calm. More calm than usual if that was possible. Yup, Leia was right to be worried about him. She reached out with her Force senses, tried a gentle probe and winced as the Jedi Master's barriers slammed down hard - but not before she sensed his general disquiet and unrest. Luke Skywalker was nervous about something and she had a strange feeling that it centred on herself. She watched him carefully as he dropped the towel onto the heated tiles surrounding the pool and stepped into the warm, whirling water. He sank down until it lapped around his shoulders and closed his eyes, a thankful sigh emerging from deep inside his chest. 

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "You going to stand there all night or are you going to join me? It's very difficult to relax with you standing there like an Imperial guard."

Mara hesitated. The water did look good and the wretched steam had already made some of her hair escape from its confinement and curl around her face. "I don't have a suit," she muttered suddenly, feeling a little self-conscious. 

Luke pointed towards the changing area. "Leia has spare suits in a locker. They should fit you. I can't remember the last occasion she was able to be here. She never really has the time." He grinned and waved a wet hand airily in the direction of the changing rooms. "I've just opened the locker for you." A mischievous twinkle lit his eyes. "Or you can do without one and just come in nude."

"No way, farmboy." Mara was definite on that.

"I promise not to peek," he said.

"Leia's suits?" Mara was not amused.

"Open locker in changing area." 

"Thanks, I think," Mara muttered and fled towards the changing rooms. Luke was certainly different this evening. His sister was right to be concerned.

Sure enough, a locker gaped open and a selection of swimming attire was presented for her use. Mara selected a plain, black one piece and carefully stripped off her tunic, her mind busy as she recalled the conversation she'd had with Leia about Luke.

*********************

Dinner had been over and they were lingering over cups of fragrant caf when Leia had drawn Mara aside.

"I'm worried about Luke."

"What, again?" Mara had answered tartly.

Leia gave a small smile. "Yes, I suppose so. But he came to me with this problem and I don't know how to help him."

"What problem – the dark side claiming too many of his students again? Or more serious than that – the Jedi have banned the wearing of the colours brown and black. The new colour is pink."

"Not funny, Mara," Leia said shortly. "He had some sort of Force vision. Said something about his destiny."

Mara groaned. "The Force! Figures. I don't think Skywalker can do anything without using his Jedi powers."

Leia watched her carefully and said, "He takes these visions seriously."

"I know, that's what scares me," Mara muttered.

Leia frowned. "You're being unfair to Luke, Mara. The Force is strong within you, too. You've had dreams and visions. Why are you so down on my brother for following what he believes in?"

"Perhaps," she made the half apology grudgingly. "Perhaps I'm envious of his conviction. I don't know."

"Most of his visions come true. Did you know that?"

"I… ah… never considered it. Most of them?"

Leia nodded. "He has seen the future on a number of occasions. Of course, that future is always in motion but sometimes there is nothing he can do about it. He sometimes sees what happens to people he cares about. It is something he has no control over."

"Oh, sithspawn!" Mara's caf lay ignored, gently steaming in front of her. "Is it a bad one?"

"Difficult to say," Leia commented. "It's not apocalyptic… the dawn of another dark empire or anything like that."

"He told you what it was." Mara's voice was certain.

Leia nodded. "He told me part of it. It refers to him and what is supposed to be his future. He sees this as something he is supposed to do. Normally this 'thing' he has to do would make most people happy…" Leia hedged around the topic trying not to give too much away.

"But not Skywalker." Mara's voice was dry. 

"No, not my brother. He seemed really distressed by it all." Leia gave a heavy sigh. "I wanted him to come here tonight. I thought that if he wouldn't talk to me, he might to you. He almost bit my nose off. The rancor at Jabba's had less bite. I sense there is more to this than he's telling me and he's not telling me very much."

"He sees all the ethical and moral problems that may occur even with something that affects only himself."

Leia looked startled. "Yes," she murmured. "That's a good part of the problem." She tipped her head to one side and regarded Mara thoughtfully. "You understand him."

"I suppose I do."

"But he wouldn't come to dinner. I think he guessed my motives." Leia's voice was forlorn.

"It was worth a try," Mara consoled her hostess. "Where is he?"

"Don't know," Leia said. "He's been shielding himself very tightly all day. He was apparently rewiring his apartment earlier on today. When I tried him again later this evening there was no answer."

"If he won't talk to you, there's no way he'll say anything to me," Mara stated and wondered why she felt a tiny pang at the thought. "I could beat it out of him," she offered.

Leia's eyes widened in horror.

Mara chuckled wickedly. "Just kidding." She took a mouthful of caf. "What exactly has got his stuffiness so worked up in any case?"

"I can't tell you. Luke would think I was interfering."

"But you _are_ interfering," Mara said. "You really can be manipulative. I sometimes forget there's a politician lurking alongside the Jedi. You've told me enough to whet my appetite and you know I won't leave Skywalker to suffer unnecessarily. I owe him that much and you know it."

"Guilty as charged," Leia said with a shrug. "My brother's welfare is important to me. I think you can help him. He won't tell me anything more but I think he will tell you. He's different with you… more open. More like he used to be when I first met him."

"Hence the dinner invitation." Mara's green eyes narrowed to vivid emerald chips. "I don't like being manipulated, Leia."

"You're not above such things yourself, Mara Jade." Leia's dark eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for Luke. I will do anything and use anyone to help solve any problems he has."

Mara swallowed. She had the feeling that Leia's shrewd brown gaze was seeing right inside her.

"I love him," Leia continued. "But he needs your help."

The dinner had ended not long after that. Yes, Leia Organa Solo had cleverly manoeuvred her into dealing with the farmboy and his problems. She turned and stared at herself in the mirror dressed in Leia's swimming costume. Yes, this would do. Besides, now seeing Luke, Mara was convinced something _was _bothering him. Leia was right.

*******************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am only using them for some entertainment and will not even make one republican credit from this endeavour.******

Mara wandered back out into the pool area and headed towards the spa pool, screened by lush, exotic ferns. As she approached him, she stared at the sight of Luke in the bubbling water. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed and he looked at peace with the world. But Mara had not only been trained as an assassin. She had also been taught how to read people, to look for signs that they were not what they seemed. Luke's eyes had dark shadows underneath them and there was a hint of white tension around his well-shaped mouth. It was easy if you knew what to search for. Luke's face could be so innocently open, like that of a child. But Mara couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him like that. His was one of the most holographed faces in the galaxy. 

Mara cast her mind back to the last few holonews reports she'd seen where Luke was present. There had been one about three months ago and he'd been standing behind his sister at some function. Mara came to the uncomfortable conclusion that Luke hadn't smiled once. He'd been grave and distant as befitted the Jedi Master. Mara wanted him to act like a human. All that reigning in of his emotions had to be causing him some serious stress inside.

Tugging the slightly too big costume into place, Mara made her way towards the pool.  Luke's eyes suddenly snapped open as he sensed her approach and gave Mara's figure a very comprehensive once over. Mara felt unaccustomed heat travel through her body and she almost blasted him for the sheer impertinence of the survey when she remembered that she had done the very same thing to him earlier.

"Does it fit?" Luke asked closing his eyes again, the very picture of relaxation.

Mara slid quickly into the water beside him and sighed as the water closed about her shoulders. "This is good," she almost moaned. She moved her neck from side to side. "Ahh! I hadn't realised that I was so tense. That's what a long spaceflight does to you."

Luke chuckled but inside his heart was racing. She'd walked out of the changing rooms dressed in his sister's demure bathing costume and his pulse had soared off the Imperial Palace spires. How could something so simple and functional on his sister look so sexy on Mara Jade? He hoped she hadn't noticed him staring at her. She wasn't tall but she was perfectly formed. Then she had let out the husky, satisfied moan as the warm water had immediately relieved her tensions. The Jedi Master had almost shot out of the water as if he'd had a rocket pack affixed to his shorts. She didn't know the meaning of 'tense'.

Mara gazed around her with interest. They were alone in the pool, the plant life screening them from the main swimming and exercise areas. Cut off like that, it felt quite intimate. Mara slid the errant strap of the costume back onto her shoulder and closed her eyes letting out another contented sigh. She hadn't been here in years and the changes were drastic. Gone were the utilitarian exercise features of the Imperial gymnasium. In its place was a bright modern facility with areas for exercise and relaxation. Mara decided that she would have to visit it more often.

"Does it fit?" Luke repeated.

"Does what fit?" Mara muttered, her eyes still closed.

Luke rolled his eyes. "The costume, Jade."

"Yeah, nearly. Leia's shoulders are wider than mine but I think I might have more in the chest area." 

Luke's gaze was immediately drawn to her rounded breasts. 

She opened her eyes to find Luke considering her assets rather thoroughly. Mara's mouth tightened but she wisely said nothing as his eyes darted away nervously, his face flushing.

They sat in silence letting the water sooth them, although Luke was still trying to banish the image of Mara's breasts barely covered in clinging wet fabric, the outline of her nipples clearly visible through the material. He'd never thought of Mara Jade having nipples. Well, he knew she had them – everyone had them but… Luke clamped down on the direction his thoughts were taking but, waywardly, they refused to be cowed. Would the tips of her breasts be a dusky rose or sweetly pink? He knew his mouth was made to fit perfectly over the hardening peaks. He mentally shook himself again. She was going to kill him if she found out what he was thinking. His face flamed again and he shifted uncomfortably in the water. He was suddenly aware of Mara Jade's total femininity.

"So what are you thinking about, Skywalker?" Mara asked and then blinked in surprise as the same sense of panic crossed his face.

"N… nothing," he stammered, his blue eyes wide.

"Luke," she drawled. "Your sister told me enough…"

"She did? Oh sithspawn!" The rosy colour faded from his face leaving him ashen.

"So why are you so upset about it all?" Mara hadn't a clue what the problem was, but had seen enough Imperial interrogations on holovid to know how to ask for information without knowing what you were talking about. Luke was worried about something and, to Mara's mind, wasn't concentrating on what he was saying. He was trying to hide something. Whatever this was had got the Jedi Master good and rattled. Still, he was showing some sort of emotion and for Luke that was quite rare. It should be easy enough to get him to crack.

"I don't know," he confessed painfully. "It's the… the…" He shrugged helplessly. "I feel I'm being punished… which is illogical, I mean… I think I'm being tested in some way. The Force… and yet…"

"I'll be honest, farmboy. That was the worst explanation of anything I've ever heard." Mara grimaced. All right, so it might not be that easy. Luke wasn't one for spilling things he didn't want people to hear. He could chatter on about the Force and x-wings and speeder races with ingenuous frankness but for the things that affected his vulnerable heart he said not a word. Still, she owed Luke Skywalker quite a bit and didn't like the thought that he was hurting.

"Tell me," she said softly, moving a little closer to him and noted how the blue eyes widened at her nearness. He was acting very strangely, even for Skywalker. "Leia told me a little," Mara said. It was only a half lie. "I want to hear the rest from you."

Luke lifted his hands from out of the swirling water and stared at them as if he'd never seen them before. "Then you know that I'm getting married."

"You're what!" Mara's mouth dropped open and something that felt like pain rippled through her body.

"I'm getting married." The statement was flat and he lifted his blue eyes and caught Mara's horrified green ones.

"Why?" she asked baldly.

"The usual reasons?" But Luke's statement was another question, not an answer.

She swallowed, shaking slightly and forced a false smile to her lips. "C... con… congratulations."

"Thanks," he replied and turned his head away. "You're very calm about it all but I suppose if Leia told you all the gory details already, it's not a surprise."

"Leia didn't tell me very much. Just that you were upset about a Force vision," Mara confessed quietly. "Old Imperial interrogation manoeuvre. You wanted to tell me – there was no resistance."

Luke's face flamed again. He'd been set up very cleverly. Leia had told Mara almost nothing and Mara had tricked him into revealing the rest. "Oh, fool the farmboy – it's so easy to do because he's so gullible." Luke closed his eyes, hurt that Mara would resort to trickery to find out what he was reluctant to tell her.

Mara's mind whirled. Luke was getting married! And then the snippets Leia had revealed began to surface. Mara's keen analytical brain reasserted itself and began to add up the facts. Leia was worried about her brother who was in turn upset about something. It had something to do with a Force vision and lastly. Luke did not appear to be happy. He couldn't possibly have got some girl in trouble because he wasn't like that - of that she was certain. Who was he marrying, she wondered? She hadn't seen him for some while but she would have known if he was seeing someone. The whole galaxy would have known. Luke Skywalker was still big news.

Her anger surprised herself. Luke's marital status had nothing to do with her. "Okay, spill the rest of it, farmboy," Mara almost snarled. "Where's the catch in this little Force induced piece of lunacy?"

Luke jerked his head back to stare in surprise at the incensed woman sitting beside him.  What was she so angry about? "Mara!" he exclaimed his face confused. 

"Who are you marrying?"

"I couldn't tell you that. You know I didn't even tell Leia that. It wouldn't be fair…"

Comprehension dawned on Mara's face. "Leia's the only one that knows, isn't she? You haven't actually proposed to anyone yet, have you?"

Luke turned his head away to avoid having to meet her sharp green eyes but Mara lifted her hand and placed it on his chin drawing him back around to face her.

"No, not yet," he said reluctantly, her touch sending messages to his already beleaguered body.

"There are no reports in the holonews even linking you with another woman let alone dating one. So this must be very sudden or extremely hush-hush. You can be secretive, I grant you that, but this is extreme even for you."

"I'm not dating anyone," he confessed tiredly.

Mara's hand dropped from his face, her fingers tingling strangely from the contact. "Does this woman you're engaged to even know of your intent?"

Luke bit his lip and the colour faded from his face, leaving him white. "No," he whispered. "I don't know how to tell her. I haven't even asked her out."

"Then you're not getting married," Mara pronounced, wondering why that made her feel better.

"I am," he retorted. "It'll happen. I had a vision and…"

"_'I had a vision,'" _she mocked. "Luke… Listen to yourself!" Her ire at his stubbornness rose. "This makes no more sense than that Corellian brother-in-law of yours and Lando Calrissian put together."

"I was waiting for him to be mentioned." Luke's anger began to rise to match Mara's.

""Lando?"

"You still seeing him?"

"What!" she shouted. "Lando Calrissian? That pompous, self-centred, slimy, conceited excuse for a ladies' man?"

"Yeah." Luke lifted his chin belligerently. "Him."

"I wouldn't go out with him even if someone paid… Oh, sith!"

Luke's eyes narrowed. "If someone paid you to," he finished softly. "But you did go out with him. The entire galaxy thought you were an item."

Mara bit her lip. "It was supposed to," she mumbled. "What does it matter to you?"

Luke leant forward, his anger disappearing. "You didn't?"

"Of course I didn't," she bit out. "What do you take me for?"

"Someone who gave a very good impression of enjoying Lando's company in the best nightspots on several wealthy resort worlds." Despite his efforts, the words came out low and bitter.

"It was a cover job for Karrde," Mara finally admitted, moving away from the intense expression that had suddenly appeared in Luke's blue eyes. She couldn't let him go on thinking that about her.

"A what?!"

"It was a cover job for Karrde." She shifted in the pool and the water bubbled up around her shoulders.

"I thought…"

"I know what you thought. You were supposed to and so was everybody else. What use is a cover story if it fools no one?"

"I thought we were friends, Mara."

"So did I, Luke."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Mara said, her eyes again meeting his. They were so blue.

"About Lando."

"Lando?" She blinked to try and clear the hypnotic effect Luke was having on her senses.

"Yes," Luke breathed inching closer. "Lando."

"I didn't know how to. Besides, I didn't think it was really necessary."

"Really?" he drawled suspiciously. 

"Really," she muttered, feeling slightly irritated. Why was so Luke so interested in her tiresome dealings with Calrissian? "Look… Skywalker! There was nothing there. I hope I have more taste than that."

"But Lando wanted it to be real, didn't he? He took advantage of the situation, hoping something would come of it between you two." Luke's eyes darkened as his irritation began to make itself felt. Not at Mara but at the absent Lando Calrissian.

"How did you know?" Mara asked curiously.

"I've known Lando a long time and I'm familiar with the way he operates. I saw the way he looked at you," Luke admitted softly, his eyes almost black with something Mara refused to name. "I heard him invite you to dinner on numerous occasions."

"I turned them all down."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to build false hopes. I don't think of Lando in that way. I can't."

"What way?"

"As more than a friend. As a potential…"

"Lover?" 

The word eased from Luke's well-shaped lips and Mara felt something arrow straight into her woman's core. This was wrong. The feelings she was suddenly experiencing while close to Skywalker. This was Luke. Her slightly naïve friend and she had to help him not desire him. "I don't think of every man as a potential lover," Mara protested.

"You don't?" Luke smiled. "But when a man looks at you, Mara Jade, that is what he will be thinking about. It's just natural to think about you in that way."

"Skywalker!" Mara warned through gritted teeth.    "I am not a sex object."

"I know that," he murmured placatingly. "If you had wanted Lando, you would have had him. You are a beautiful and desirable woman, Mara. You have wit and intelligence – far more than just a pretty face. Any man would be a better one for having loved you. Lando can see that, as every man that meets you does. I should have known that you couldn't have felt anything for Lando and I'm sorry." He held her gaze for a moment longer, then stood up and climbed from the spa bath. He stared down at her, the expression in his eyes unsettling. "Who am I fooling?" he said bitterly. "I'll ask her out and she'll refuse. All the visions in the galaxy won't change me into someone desirable. I'm destined to be alone and the Skywalker name will die."

"Luke…"

"Leave it, Mara." 

Mara's eyes took another inventory of his body and found that she was shivering. He was a well put together man; his wet shorts left little to her imagination. And she was beginning to imagine quite a bit. '_For Force's sake, stop it!' she told herself angrily. _'He's just told you that he's supposedly marrying another woman and you're wondering what's inside his shorts!'_She must be cold. That would account for the tremors racking her svelte form._

"Calrissian admired you for your beauty, your wit and the fire that is in you. He would not be able to handle that fire. Your Jedi side would call too strongly for you to follow his mindless pursuits of pleasure. I like Lando – he has aided the New Republic well over the years - but he is not the man for you. You need more than he could ever give you."

"You're so certain?"

"Yes." Luke picked up his towel, wrapped it around his narrow hips and without a backwards glance headed towards the changing area.

To cover her confusion at being so affected by Luke's nearly naked body Mara shouted after his vanishing figure. "Why couldn't I have felt anything for Calrissian? Don't you think I'm capable of feelings?"

Luke slowed but did not turn. "It depends on the feelings, Mara."

Mara couldn't think of anything to say as he disappeared from view. Of course she had feelings - quite a lot of feelings. Bitterness, resentment, hate and pride, still lingered deep in her psyche from her time as the 'Emperor's hand' but no feelings of love, and very few of the other softer emotions. Luke would argue that love was not for the weak. He would say that it was one of the strongest of all the emotions - that love gives you courage and strength. She had not loved the Emperor – she had feared and respected him. 

She slowly climbed from the pool herself and headed towards the changing rooms. Something approaching pain was in her heart. Was Luke saying that he thought she was incapable of love? Mara swallowed carefully as she considered the idea. She'd risen above her Imperial training. Of course she had scars, remnants of the betrayal she'd felt when she'd learned how the Emperor had just been using her, but the scars had faded with time – hadn't they? She could hear Luke's shower running and then heard the water switch off. He emerged from the shower area, the towel still wrapped around his narrow hips, his eyes carefully guarded.

Mara stood waiting. 

She watched him hitch the towel more securely round his slim waist and shuffle nervously from foot to foot. She knew him well enough to realise that he wanted to ask her something. "What is it, Luke?"

"I need your help."

"If I can."

"If I'm destined to get married soon, I think…"

"Destined?"

"The vision I experienced, among other things, pointed to that. If I don't get married to this woman my chances of happiness and a family will die."

Mara grinned. Luke was so intense at times. "Surely it won't come to that?"

He frowned at her amusement. "It may. I will have to wait and see what's in store for me. The future is not easy to read. I am trying to resist the images. They don't seem to be a dark side temptation and the future is always in motion after all. I wanted to make my own choice."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"You might not like this," Luke warned. He seemed reluctant to continue which made Mara all the more certain it was important for her to help him in any way that she could.

"Won't be the first time, farmboy," Mara quipped. "Especially where you are concerned."

"Mara! I resent that," he snapped but his face softened wearily and he sighed. "But it's true."

"Shoot and let me decide."

"Well…"

"Oh, get on with it, Skywalker. You're going to die of old age if you keep this up, and then all your problems will be solved."

Luke glared at her. "This is not easy, Jade."

"Sorry," she said mockingly, not sorry at all. "But if you are going to propose to some stranger…"

"You're as bad as my sister," he complained. "She will not be a stranger. I'll know."

Mara bit her lip. "Ah, but will she?"

Luke cleared his throat, "It's been a long time since I've gone out with a woman. I don't know if I feel that comfortable and this is too important to mess up. I need you to help me with my dating techniques. Go on a few dates with me; help me understand what might please you… I mean… a woman?"

Mara's mouth opened and shut. And, like Leia a few days earlier, nothing emerged but a surprised squeak.

"You want to…"

"Oh, forget it," he mumbled, his face flushing as he turned towards a changing cubicle. Luke began to shake his head. "Look, maybe this isn't such a good idea . . ."

"No, Luke," She pressed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her. Mara could see that this was important to him, more important than she had guessed. He was upset and worried about this. 

He lifted his head and his pained blue eyes tore at her heart. "I didn't want it to happen this way. I'd given up on love and then I began to hope again. This is not the way…" He lifted his own hand and covered hers. "I shouldn't have asked you, Mara. Just forget it," he pleaded.

Mara stared at his hand trapping hers against his warm flesh. "No – I can't 'just forget it'," she said quietly, feeling her stomach twist. To cover her feelings of awkwardness, she moved into command mode. "If I help you, then maybe this mystery woman of yours can take over hauling your butt out of trouble all the time." Something in her winced at her words – they sounded impersonal. She noted Luke flinch at her tone of voice, his eyes flickering with an imperceptible hurt. She knew him so well, Mara was sure no one else could have picked up on this. She squeezed his shoulder. "Listen, I'll help. I owe you that." She wondered if the strange twisting feeling she was experiencing in her gut was fear or something else.

"You don't owe me anything. I came to you because you're the only one I really trust."

"You didn't come to me. Your sister sent me after you," Mara mumbled.

"Who cares how it happened? I would have come to you eventually. You know that."

Mara sighed. "Yeah." 

"What should I do?"

Mara pulled her hand from Luke's smooth, warm flesh, ignoring the little voice that told her to linger and want to stroke. "Ask her out."

"Where to?"

"A restaurant," Mara decided. "A friendly conversation over a meal is usually a good bet. Does she like to dance?"

"I think so," Luke replied carefully.

"Well, then. Take her dancing. Contact her on the holo or find out where she goes and be there too. A casual chat… an invitation to dinner."

"It's that easy?"

"Where have you been?" she queried. "With a bunch of boring Jedi on Yavin 4? Oh I forgot!" Mara pantomimed surprise. "You have."

Luke scowled, wrinkling up his face like a little boy.

_'Force!' Mara blinked. He looked exactly like his nephew when he did that, apart from the hair colour._

"When do I kiss her?"

Mara's eyes widened. "What?"

"When do I kiss her?"

"Luke, you haven't asked her out yet, you don't even know that she'll go and you're wondering about kissing her?"

He nodded. "I was never the toast of Tatooine's female population. My uncle and aunt wouldn't let me in any case." He gave her a self-deprecating smile. "Being the spawn of Vader had its down side. I sometimes wondered if I was one walking example too many of the Skywalker gene pool. My aunt loved me but my uncle didn't trust who I might become and I guess he was right. During the war you weren't sure if you would even be alive the following day to follow the correct etiquette. You lived for the moment. Not that I _lived _that often, if you get my meaning. I'm not inexperienced but I'm not a galactic bed hopper…"

She did. Mara closed her eyes and prayed for guidance and then for her sanity. "Too much information, Skywalker. You are hinting at stuff I don't want to know about." She wondered with horrified amusement if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

"It's a joke, Mara."

"What is?"

"Me, I think." He shrugged, causing the muscles in his chest and arms to ripple. "I know that I shouldn't kiss her on the first date. Maybe the second." He grinned at her, the first real smile she'd seen him give and yet, it lacked its usual power. "You should see your face."

"I can imagine," she snapped. "As for kissing on a first date - depends on the woman. Who is she again; just run it past me?" Mara began to shiver and definitely from the cold this time as the wet suit began to cling uncomfortably.

Luke handed her a thick, fluffy towel. "I'm not telling you. Go and get your shower. I'll wait for you with a hot drink in the lounge."

Mara nodded and made her way to the shower room. Just before she entered she turned to look over her shoulder at her friend of many years and almost passed out with shock. Thinking her gone, Luke had just stripped the towel from his waist and was using it to dry his hair. The rest of him was naked.

Mara willed her feet to move and dashed into the shower area before he saw her gaping at him like a love struck teenager. Her shivering stopped as she suddenly felt very warm - very warm indeed. Luke Skywalker was well-endowed in all the right places. She didn't think his mystery bride would have very many complaints. Pity she didn't think about Luke in that way or the unidentified bride would have competition.

Mara subsided against the side of the shower stall. The idea of Luke getting married didn't appeal to her one bit. _'This woman, whoever she is, had better treat him properly.' Mara didn't think that Luke could emotionally cope with another disappointment of the heart. She knew she'd be there to pick up the pieces but she didn't want there to be pieces of him to pick up. Mara couldn't work out exactly what she felt. Luke was her friend and she was fond of him in an annoying brotherly sort of way. Sure, she'd go and haul his well-shaped rear out of trouble when he needed it, but coach him in dating? Mara was definitely sure she'd done something foolish._

Arranged marriages were still common in some far flung parts of the galaxy and some closer to Coruscant too – like Kuat. But this was the first time she'd ever considered the Force as a matchmaker. 

By the time she emerged and headed towards the private lounge attached to the gym, she was no clearer in her muddled thinking. Why did he have to get married at all? He was fine as he was. If he got married he wouldn't be able to go on missions with her or just spend an hour taking apart some piece of machinery, or sparring in the gym with their lightsabers. Things would be _different_. 

The door to the small, attractively furnished lounge area slid open and the service droid clattered out, its movements stiffly economical. Luke sat lost in thought with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Still here, farmboy?"

Luke raised bright blue eyes and blinked. "Yeah! Still here. Told you I would be."

"Credit for them, Skywalker?"

"Not worth that much, Jade."

"I don't know. Some holozines would pay a lot to know that the great Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker, was considering matrimony."

"I think it is considering me." Luke didn't smile. "I wasn't considering it."

"About that…"

"You're the only one I can ask." Luke leant forward and fastened his hand around her wrist preventing her from leaving, even if she had been going to.

"You have a sister."

"I can't try out my romance moves on my own sister. It doesn't seem… proper."

"Proper!" Mara clamped her mouth shut, and pulling her hand from his grasp, subsided into the soft cushions of the seat opposite the Jedi Master.

"I need someone who isn't a relative." He pushed one of the steaming mugs towards her. "Hot chocolate."

"Thanks." She picked up the mug and took a sip, the warm sweet liquid hitting her tastbuds. She gave an appreciate sigh and then glared once again at Luke. "I don't want to be romanced."

Luke suddenly grinned and something wicked sparked in his eyes. "Even better. You'll be perfect. You don't want to be romanced, you're not a relative and you're not afraid to tell me the truth."

"The truth!" Mara slammed down her mug, causing the chocolate to spill over the sides onto the spotless tabletop. "Like this is a really stupid idea, Skywalker, and you've had some really stupid ones in your time?"

"I saw it happen." He firmed his mouth stubbornly. "She's waiting for me. She might not know it yet, but she is."

Mara picked up her mug – anything to give her hands something useful to do. Otherwise she would have grabbed Luke Skywalker by the tunic and shaken him until his teeth had rattled. He was serious. Force-born, sith-brained serious. This wasn't a joke on his part. All the time she'd expected this to be a colossal wind-up – it wasn't. "She may be waiting for you, farmboy, but you're not yet convinced this is real or even a good idea. You're so used to playing the part of the Jedi Master that you're afraid to live."

"If you say so."

"Luke, you're clearly not happy about this. Why are you tamely accepting it?" Mara ground out. "This could be the dark side at work."

"I'm not happy about it but…"

A glimmer of understanding warmed her sharp green eyes. "You've always wanted a family, Luke. Jem, Gaerial, Cal…" Mara stopped in the middle of Luke's former love's name.

"Callista?" he queried. "I loved her in my way, but not enough."

"What?"

"It wasn't enough. I didn't love her enough and in the end she didn't love me enough. We both wanted something we didn't have and for a while we were happy, but it wasn't the real thing. I gave up looking for the real thing long ago." 

His voice was so subdued that Mara was struck by how much he had written off his chance at the kind of happiness that most men took for granted. "I never took you for a quitter, Skywalker," she said.

He lifted his head, his eyes blazing. "How can you say that to me? I've kept going longer than most men would. I've done everything that was asked of me. It hasn't always been a success. I have really had the rough with the smooth. In all that time I've never given up. You obviously don't know me as well as I thought you did."

"You've not had a woman since Call… since…. Well you haven't. That's years ago, Skywalker. Years ago. You could have anyone in the galaxy if you wanted them."

"I don't see you married to Lando, with half a dozen little Calrissians running around _your _ankles."

"I told you - Lando was a cover job for Karrde. I don't see myself as the domestic type."

"Who said a marriage had to be domestic? I wouldn't say Corran and Mirax or even Han and Leia were typical examples of the traditional marriage. They seem happy."

"There are always exceptions."

"No. I think the exceptions in your mind are the norm in mine. In my world a pilot weds a mechanic, Intel officer pairs up with a Jedi or a Senator with smuggler. I couldn't have a normal domestic family life. Not the traditional kind of one. I'm a Jedi Master, for sith's sake. I could be away from any family I had at a moment's notice. Life would be dangerous for my family as well as myself. That is one of the main reasons I haven't been too keen to subject any woman to that. She would have to be very special." His eyes darkened and Mara couldn't help the little shiver that ran up her spine. It was amazing the way his eyes reflected his moods.

"I suppose so," Mara admitted.

"Will you help me?" Luke asked.

Reluctantly, Mara nodded. The thought of Luke being married to anyone was somehow abhorrent.

His eyes met hers, the bright blue darkening again almost to navy. "Thank you, Mara."

"Now will you tell me who she is?"

Luke shook his head, an evil glint lighting his blue eyes. "No."

"Skywalker!" Mara whined and then closed her mouth with a snap as she realised how she had sounded.

************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am only using them for some entertainment and will not even make one republican credit from this endeavour.******

Mara hit her door control and stumbled wearily into her apartment. A quick check of her chrono made her blink. No wonder she felt like death. It was the middle of the night. Skywalker had kept her talking in the spa pool for longer than she had thought. He always managed to get these weird ideas into his head but she'd never seen him so worked up about something she considered quite unimportant. Luke wasn't the only one who had given up on the idea of having love and a family to share it with.

She waved her hand at the bank of light switches and the lamps turned on, giving the dark room a soft, welcoming glow. Mara threw herself on the sofa and hugged a cushion to her chest, knees up tight. 

_Luke? Married?_

"He can't get married," she muttered aloud. "He would drive any woman to distraction in minutes." Mara considered her friend. What would a woman see in Luke Skywalker? What would make her want to marry him? Luke was impulsive, accident prone, endearing and stubborn with an air of naïve Old Republic charm. He spent more time in bacta than out, she thought wryly. Then she recalled the reason that he ended up injured so often was that he had a tendency to put his own life in danger for the sake of something greater than himself. Sometimes she just wanted to knock some sense into his handsome… Mara took a mental double-take. Luke's handsome face. Farmboy - handsome? For the umpteenth time that evening Mara questioned her sanity. He was just Luke. Yes, he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and when he smiled you felt a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach, but handsome?

Her com centre emitted a loud, howling squeal. This had to be fixed before the noise drove her insane. Somebody wanted to speak to her really badly. Mara swore inwardly. What kind of idiot would contact her at this time of the night? Skywalker was one – if he had some burning issue he had to raise with her, it didn't matter what time it was. But she doubted it was him as they'd parted only an hour previously. Most sentient species in the galaxy were aware of Coruscant time. Therefore, she concluded, it had to be Karrde. Something urgent had come up.

With a groan she flicked a switch. "Did it have to be now, Karrde…? Oh!" Mara gaped at the image which formed on the screen before her.

The monitor showed the beautiful but impatient face of Leia Organa-Solo. The phrase 'most sentient species' obviously did not cover the Jedi Master's overprotective sister.

"Do you have a chrono in your house?" Mara demanded. "Most sensible beings are asleep by now, including me. Or don't you ever sleep?"

"So… Did you see him?" Leia ignored the question.

"Did I see whom?" Mara was wilfully obtuse. It was the middle of the night after all. "You woke me up," she lied. "How can I see anybody if I'm sound asleep?"

Leia snorted delicately. "Rubbish," she dismissed. "You answered far too quickly."

"I'm not a heavy sleeper," Mara parried. "I've been taking care of myself for far too long. It _is_ the middle of the night. I wouldn't have answered it but I thought it was Karrde with an emergency." Mara played it cool, knowing it would rile the other woman.

"I'm sorry," Leia apologised, refusing to rise to Mara's bait. "If it makes you feel better?" she said evenly, a hint of frost in her voice.

"It does when the apology is sincere." Mara answered the tiny jab with one of her own as she let her finger hover over the switch. "Goodnight, Leia."

"Mara!" Leia sighed. "I'm sorry for wakening you, although I don't believe you were actually sleeping." Leia raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow, disdain evident in her voice. "Unless you fell asleep in the tunic you wore at dinner tonight? This _is_ an emergency. Did you manage to find my brother?"

Mara groaned. She was tired and irritable. Her little session with the Jedi Master hadn't filled her with anything but misgivings. Luke Skywalker was one big emergency. The only man who had a bacta tank dedicated to him and a team of Vratix permanently assigned to producing the sticky health-giving substance Luke found himself dunked in regularly. _'Saint Luke of the bacta,' she thought nastily._

"Please, Mara."

"What!" Mara blinked away the tiredness.

"You said you would help him."

"I did what! Leia… I never agreed to anything." Mara forced herself to concentrate or Leia would have her singing in the Senate hall to commemorate the destruction of the first Death Star. The former Chief-of-State had a way of persuading you to do things that sometimes you had no desire to do.

"Did you see him?"

"Did I see whom?"

"Who do you think?"

"Leia… it's late. I need to sleep."

"You _did_ see him."

Mara reluctantly capitulated. Leia had the power to wear her down through sheer, dogged determination. "Yes, I saw him. You could have told me, Leia."

"I didn't feel it was my place."

"I think you could have dropped a few more clues. It might have been helpful. He thought I knew already. You have one very confused Jedi Master, Leia."

"Did he tell you who she is?"

Mara shook her head. "No, he wouldn't."

"You're not protecting him?"

"Leia," she stressed gently. "He did not tell me the identity of his bride-to-be. If he did, I still couldn't tell you unless he gave me leave but in this case I asked and he refused."

"Oh! I thought he might open up to you?"

"He's stubborn, Leia. He just hides it well. Under all the farmboy fluff and Jedi Master starch is one stiff-necked man. Just be there for him when it all gets to be too much because I can assure you it will."

"I'm sorry, Mara. I just worry about him so much."

"I know, but he's a big boy." She tried to push the memory of his muscular, naked body from her mind. Any more of that and she wouldn't sleep at all.

"He's done so much for us all and yet he's not happy. He is almost content with his life as it is but he deserves so much more. I wanted to find his bride-to-be and tell her to love my brother as much as she can."

"We cannot love to order."

Leia nodded. "I think he's in love with someone already and considers himself unworthy of her."

Mara's chin lifted abruptly. This was news to her and it set all her nerves jangling. "What makes you think that?"

"It was just something he let slip. I don't think he meant to. He said that 'he'd begun to hope' but 'how could he ask her now?'"

"Oh!" Mara's voice was glacial.

"But he probably would have done nothing about it. Loved her from afar and watched as she lived her life with another."

"That's rather a romantic view of a load of nonsense but it would be what he would do." Mara's brusque comment registered with his sister.

"It's not nonsense." Leia was defensive.

"It is if he does nothing about it."

Leia sniffed and ignored her. "I've contacted the people who see him most often and none of them have noticed anything unusual about his dealings with anyone."

"They're not telling you if he has a woman stashed away on Yavin 4 or not?" Mara grinned maliciously. "I hope you were at least more subtle. I thought politicians were more discreet than that."

"I had to ask."

"He won't like you doing that. He's not thinking clearly at the moment, Leia, and he is very short-tempered. I know I'm not sweetness and light but..." She lifted a casual shoulder. "Part of him resents the Force's interference; part of him doesn't believe that his visions are real. He assumes that he's being tested again."

"Why should the Force test him again? It's ridiculous. I've only seen him for an hour since he arrived on Coruscant. Normally he comes and stays over. The kids are fretting to see him," Leia said with a sigh. "He was very hostile."

"Yes, I thought that," Mara concluded. "Not like himself at all. He kept giving me strange looks as if he wanted to say something but couldn't quite get the words out." Mara gave the other woman a searching look. Leia had sounded as if she was more concerned with her own feelings in this rather than that of her brother's. Luke had only told her about this because she would pick up on his worry and tension and not leave him alone until he divulged the whole story. He hadn't told her enough so she was using other people to find out. Leia did not like being kept from her brother's affairs.

"He refused to come for dinner."

"Now that should tell you immediately that there's a problem," Mara quipped and then yawned. "He thinks with his stomach."

Leia glanced at the chrono on her desk and gasped. "Mara! Why didn't you tell me that it was so late?"

Mara yawned again. "I did – several times."

"Did you? I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow and we can discuss this properly."

Mara shook her head. "There's nothing to discuss. I don't know any more about this than you do. Anyway, I have to meet your brother tomorrow. He mumbled something about saber training."

Leia's eyes brightened. "Keep at him, Mara."

"Sure," she said dismissively and cut the connection. Making her way to her bed she pulled off her clothes and slid in between the sheets. She was asleep instantly.

The nightmare, when it came, woke her immediately. With a gasp, Mara wrenched herself from her dream and propelled herself upright. She hadn't had a dream like that since just after the death of the Emperor. Pulling the covers around her shoulders, Mara shivered. She'd been cold and alone and had been trying desperately to reach the warmth and light that lay in front of her. For a moment she tried to process the jumbled images whirling inside her head.

_"Mara!"_

It was Luke's voice. He was calling to her. She stretched out to him, seeking his presence and found it mired in cold, dark fear.

_"Mara! I can't… can't reach…!"_

She closed her eyes in sudden understanding. The nightmare hadn't been hers. It was Luke's. He was projecting out to her – calling to her to help him. She connected with him again and tried to send warmth and light to counteract the darkness around him. "Do or do not, Jade," she muttered. "You used to be good at this."

_"Mara… I need you!"_

She felt his despair. She'd been able to contact Palpatine from anywhere in the galaxy. Luke's suite was only minutes from her own and she was having trouble reaching him. He wasn't consciously calling to her – he just was. As if she were his anchor - the most important thing in the galaxy to him. Mara knew that wasn't true. He'd told her he was getting married and wanted her to help him. She would do her utmost to aid him. Sweat broke out on her forehead as she felt him toss and turn. Taking a deep breath, Mara focused her entire concentration on the Jedi Master and relaxed.

_"Mara!" His desperate cries reverberated through her mind._

Suddenly she was there with him. It was all so clear and easy. _"Ssh!"_ she soothed softly. _"I'm here. Calm…"_

_"Mara?" he questioned sleepily._

_"Rest…"_

_"No dreams…"_

_"No, no more dreams. Not tonight." She withdrew carefully and felt him ease into a deep peaceful slumber. _

Glancing at her chrono, Mara noted the lateness of the hour and closed her eyes. She needed to sleep, too.

*******************************

As a result of Leia's call and Luke's vivid nightmare, Mara overslept the next morning. The sun was high in Coruscant's sky as she opened bleary green eyes, focused tiredly on the chrono and then came instantly awake.

"Sithspawn!"

She leapt from her bed and hit the shower running.

Twenty minutes later, washed and dressed, with a cup of steaming caf in her hand she wandered into her office. She'd have to contact Karrde and apologise for missing the first meeting that morning. 

A light was blinking intermittently on her desk console. She was going to have to get the damned thing fixed. At least it wasn't screaming at her this morning. She suspected that the sound module had died and become one with the god of mechanical things or whatever deity droids worshiped.

"Yes?" she mouthed into the com.

"Message left on audio only," a mellifluous, yet bland computer voice announced.

A message? Probably Karrde, although he usually used visuals. She flicked a switch, expecting to hear Karrde asking her where she'd got to but, instead, the pleasant voice of the Jedi Master filled the sunny room making it somehow seem even brighter.

"Mara!" Luke's friendly voice came over the speakers and echoed around the office. "I'll pick you up at your apartment later this evening. How about dinner?"

Mara's lips moved into an unwilling smile. His practise first date. He was making sure that she would accompany him. "Ask her first and then say what time you'll pick her up, Skywalker," Mara murmured. Then again, a thought struck her. Perhaps he had it the right way after all. "Don't give her the chance to say no. Very good, farmboy." 

She moved through to her bedchamber and opened the door to her dressing room. The clothes she had worn in her various careers as smuggler, trader, socialite and Jedi trainee, lined the wall. When was the last time she'd worn half of this stuff? With a mental note to herself to have a good clear when she had time, Mara began flicking through her wardrobe.

"I don't know where he's taking me," she muttered. "I could arrive in the wrong outfit." She pushed past the half dozen jumpsuits and tunics she favoured and frowned. The fact that it was Luke who was to be escorting her and that she normally met him wearing her trademark jumpsuits and tunics didn't cross her mind. This was a date and she had to do it right. Mara's hands lingered on her favourite suit of durable black leather but discarded it quickly.

"I didn't know I had collected so many clothes," she murmured. Carefully stored were her smart tunic suits, her all-weather gear for whichever situation she found herself in and finally her evening gowns. It had been a long time since she'd worn something beautiful. The jobs she'd been doing for Karrde over the past year had taken her to many far flung places in the galaxy. Dressing up had not been of high priority.

Pushing aside one of the protective covers, Mara fingered the soft shimmersilk of a pale green evening dress. She'd never worn it. She'd bought the gown on some outer rim world a couple of years before; she couldn't remember exactly where it was. "I'd forgotten I had this," Mara said reverently. She remembered vaguely stopping at the star port to rest and refuel. Shopping hadn't been on her agenda. The shop had drawn her to it. The feminine side of Mara Jade didn't get out to play too often but she loved beautiful things. The dress had been the sole object displayed. Mara had walked in, as if in a dream, and had asked to try it on.

The fabric had clung to her curvaceous figure, its delicate neckline hinting rather than revealing, nipping in to hug her waist and then sweeping softly down to her feet, layers of thin fabric, the pale outer skirts subtly shifting underneath to darker green where cloth met skin. It had left no doubt in the vendors' mind that Mara was female. It added an element of allure, yet there was something chaste about it. She'd bought it, without even asking for the price and then stored it away carefully.

Mara wondered why she had never worn it and then the reason came to her. It had made her feel special, almost like… a bride.

With a little gasp, Mara stopped fingering the silk and turned away. Yes, she should have a clear out. What was the use of hoarding clothes she was never likely to wear? But a lingering glance at the gown showed her sudden vulnerability.

Moving back to the office, Mara slapped her hand on a switch. "Skywalker!"

"Yes." His voice answered hers immediately.

"It's Mara," she murmured, taken aback at the swiftness of his reply.

"I know. I was expecting to hear from you."

She frowned. "You were?"

"Yes and you're the only person who barks 'Skywalker' into a comlink in quite that fashion. It's quite endearing really."

Mara gave a dry chuckle. "You are _so funny, farmboy. About this evening - you need to give a girl some clue about where you are taking her."_

"I do?"

"Of course, nerf brain."

"Why?"

"So she knows what to wear."

"I'm glad I have you to advise me," Luke's disembodied voice said and Mara could hear the smile in his voice. "I would have never thought about that."

"Well, you should," she mock scolded him. "But then you never think about your own wardrobe either, so I should have expected that."

"But it's supposed to be a surprise," he pleaded plaintively. "I thought women liked surprises."

He sounded like a little boy and Mara could see him in her mind's eye - his chin raised at that dare-the-world-to-tell-him-what-to-do angle and his lower lip stuck stubbornly out in a pout. No woman could resist him. 

She froze. 

No woman? What about Mara Jade – could she?

"Mara?"

Luke's query made her realise that she hadn't answered him. "Let me give you some advice, farmboy."

"What, more of it?"

"Any more of that insolence, Jedi boy, and you'll be winning your own bride."

"Sorry, Mara." Luke's voice was suspiciously meek but, again, Mara could see the twinkle in his sky blue eyes as clear as if he was standing in front of her.

"So you should be," she said shortly. "Now, where were we?"

"You were going to give me some advice?"

"Yes, Skywalker. Women do like surprises…"

"I knew it," he crowed triumphantly.

"I wasn't finished."

"Are you including yourself among them?"

Mara blinked. "What?"

"The women."

"Of course not," she snapped. Really, the Jedi Master could try her patience faster than any other man in the galaxy.

"But you should," he told her earnestly. "If I can satisfy you…" his voice faded away.

"Yeah, yeah!" she said, wondering why the strange note in his voice made her feel uncomfortable.

"Mara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like surprises?"

"My advice is…"

"You do," he declared gleefully and Mara felt herself blush.

She tried again. "My advice is…"

"Mara Jade loves surprises as much as the next woman."

"Skywalker!" Mara essayed from between gritted teeth. "Will you stop interrupting and let me finish?"

"Sorry, Mara." He didn't sound in the least bit sorry and Mara tried not to grind her teeth.

"So you should be. What I was saying was…"

"Mara Jade likes surprises," he whispered.

"You can be very annoying." But there was a curve to her lips at his audacious banter. Only Luke talked to her in this way. Only Luke could get away with it. Her wrist blaster was still an integral part of her daily apparel.

"I know. Part of my charm?"

Mara snorted. "That's debatable. Where are you?"

"At the Rogue Squadron hangar."

"Flying with the boys again, Rogue leader?"

"The X-wing needs an overhaul. What time will I pick you up?" 

"About nineteen hundred hours?"

"I can do that. And Mara…"

"Yes?"

"Smart casual."

"Why you… You knew all along," she seethed.

Luke's warm chuckle sounded along the com line. "Guilty as charged. I'll see you later. Looking forward to it."

Mara was left standing in her office mouthing obscenities into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations used in this story are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I am only using them for some entertainment and will not even make one republican credit from this endeavour.******

Uneasy at the way her thoughts had been dwelling on the Jedi Master, Mara dismissed him from the forefront of her brain, tucking his smiling image deep into a special hidden place in her mind. It was amazing how much of a distraction he was at times. All right, he always had been. She'd never been able to ignore Luke Skywalker. From the very first moment she'd met him she admitted to herself, as she'd captured him, he'd captured her attention. He was a good man but he made her do strange things. He'd got her to agree to take him on a date, to train him to woo another woman. This other woman was welcome to him.

With a sigh she firmly banished the troublesome man from her thoughts once and for all and contacted Karrde. 

"Could you get to the space port as soon as possible, Mara? I have some data cards I need you to look at before you can undertake the next set of negotiations with the diner's guild. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Was there a problem?"

"Sorry," she grumbled contritely. "Would you believe the problem was me? I overslept? I never do that."

Karrde laughed at the disgruntled expression on her face and arranged to meet her at the _Wilde Karrde_ to discuss the next few deals he needed her to cover for him.

Mara pulled open a drawer and scrabbled inside for her wrist holster and tiny holdout blaster. It had been a while since she'd worn it. Grabbing her lightsaber and attaching it to its usual place on her belt, Mara left her apartment.

****************************************

"Not much going on at the moment, Jade. It will pick up after the holiday season finishes – it always does." Karrde sat at the head of the conference table in the _Wild Karrde's_ boardroom.

"Holiday season?" Mara questioned blankly.

"Rebellion thing. Blowing up of Death Star number one." Karrde was almost flippant. He hadn't been treated particularly nicely of late by certain factions in the New Republic. They'd marked him as a smuggler and a criminal.

"I'd forgotten all about it." Mara's tone was reflective. "A holiday, yet a remembrance of the many innocents that died - a mixture of both sadness and happiness."

Karrde nodded, his face serious. "That's it exactly. They're not very sure quite how to commemorate it at times. Depends sometimes on who has the presidency." He stood up. "I have a few localised matters to attend to around Coruscant." He paused as he thought quickly. "If you sort them out for me instead it would mean I could leave for Esseles and get the new parts for the _Jade's Fire_ and the _Starry Ice. It will also give you time to visit with Skywalker."_

Mara trained her death glare on her employer. "Visit Skywalker…" She scowled. "You are trying to be amusing, Karrde?"

"He's here, is he not?" Karrde shrugged his shoulders into a supple nerf hide coat of a warm brown shade. "He did cause the first Death Star to blow up and he is usually around for the anniversary. He always keeps a low profile for this one. It has difficult memories for him."

"How do you know?"

"I asked him once and he told me straight out. He lost his family, his Jedi mentor and many friends that day, plus by destroying the Death Star, he caused many deaths."

"Luke hates harming life," Mara admitted softly. "But in the end he probably saved more people."

"I think you're right. Can you imagine what the Death Star would have become in the hands of men like Vader and Tarkin? Luke did the galaxy a favour. Speaking of the Jedi Master…" Karrde narrowed his pale blue eyes at his second-in-command. "Wasn't he supposed to be at Leia's dinner yesterday, but called off?"

"He couldn't make it," Mara murmured.

"So he's not here. My sources tell me that he should be."

Yes, he's here," she said reluctantly. "I have to meet him later."

"Well, then." He slapped her on the back and ushered her out of his office. "You must be eager to see him by now. I'll get Ghent to send you the details."

"I thought you had the cards to give me now?" Mara frowned. Why did Karrde think she'd be so keen to see the Jedi Master? That was a new one on her.

"Actually…" Karrde grabbed a stack of data cards and handed them to her. "I do. These aren't terribly urgent but if you could get them done quickly."

Mara pursed her lips. "If you're going to a manufacturing world, you could check on those weapon upgrades for the _Fire and the _Starry Ice_ that we discussed, as well as the engine parts."_

"I could," he said with a deep chuckle and headed towards the exit. "If you don't want to visit Skywalker, you can come with us to Esseles…" Karrde hit the control panel and the hatch opened. "It is 'the' place for advanced hypernautics and other high tech research. There might be some new gadgets the _Fire_ desperately requires."

Mara shook her neatly braided head. "No… it's all right. I need to see him about a few Jedi things – so we arranged a time. If you're giving me a break I can get some extra training in. Anyway, I've been to Calamar more times than you have… It's a nice city… I visited it on behalf of the Empire, Karrde. Not always…" Mara gave a thin smile. "Shall we say that on occasions, the Emperor _took_ rather than bought."

The ramp lowered and Mara began to make her way out of the ship. "Visit Skywalker," she muttered under her breath. But in the light of the Jedi's recent revelations and request she was going to be doing a lot more than just visiting him. Perhaps she could get some extra Jedi training while she was helping him out. A return on her expenditure.

Suddenly she felt different. She couldn't describe it to Karrde but her senses felt keener. There was only one person that changed the way the air about her felt.

"Isn't that the Yavin shuttle?" asked Karrde, thoughtfully.

Mara nodded. The feeling had been all that she needed. She knew when he was near. She had already spotted the tousled head of the Jedi Master bounding up the ramp of the boxy Jedi Academy shuttle with a broad smile on his face. He was pleased to see someone, she thought. Pleased and surprised. Maybe dinner would be cancelled if some stuffy Jedi associate had arrived from Yavin. Surely Luke would need to speak with them and would cancel their date. The relief she thought she'd feel didn't materialise.

"Hey, Skywalker!" Karrde shouted.

Luke heard his name and pivoted around. "Talon Karrde!" he said. "Hold on." He called something to someone just inside the shuttle and jogged back down again.

"Haven't seen you in a long while." Luke stretched out his hand in greeting. 

Mara stood back watching the men clasp hands in the age old gesture of friendship. There was respect between them, Mara realised thoughtfully.

"I've been busy," the smuggler said, grinning.

"Ah… business." Luke nodded his head in what Mara had come to term the 'Jedi Master' gesture of polite interest.

"Of course." Karrde matched Luke's gesture, mischief in his pale blue eyes.

"And business is… good?" Luke enquired.

"Of course," Talon answered smoothly, running his hand over his neatly trimmed goatee beard. "Business is _always good."_

They both laughed and the assumed air of formality melted away. 

"We missed you last night at Leia's," Karrde said.

Luke's eyes slid to Mara and moved away again. "I couldn't make it," he said evasively. He hadn't noticed her presence before and wondered how he could have missed something so vital so close to him.

"Pity," Karrde said. "Your sister and Solo are superb at entertaining. It was very pleasant to talk like rational adults for once."

Mara opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again silently, thinking better of it.

"We must meet up while you're here," Luke murmured.

"I'm afraid I'm raising ship tonight," Karrde replied. "Otherwise, I'd have been delighted."

Luke's eyes again tracked their way towards Mara with a question in them. She shook her head slightly and saw him relax.

"I could be doing with certain supplies for the Academy and I know you can get them for me cheaper. The prices some of those pirates charge is practically daylight robbery."

"Just tell Mara what you need…"

Luke turned and stared directly at her instead of the little covert glances he'd been sending her since he'd arrived. He noted that she looked as if she was trying to merge into the _Wilde _Karrde's_ red painted hull. "Hello, Mara," he said, his blue eyes oddly serious after his jocularity with Karrde._

Mara swallowed. He was behaving very strangely and was staring at her as if he'd never really seen her before. It made her feel… nervous. Little fluttery sensations danced in the pit of her stomach.

"Mara has some time off," Karrde said, as if he'd just bestowed on her a great favour. "Business is slow until the holiday period is over."

"Don't you mean slower?" Mara questioned dryly. "Business is never 'slow'."

"Wonderful!" Luke said. "We can get some training done."

"That's what Mara said she needed to do," Karrde put in and grinned as she glared lasers at him.

"Haven't you got duties for the New Republic to do for the Battle of Yavin Remembrance Day?" Mara wondered aloud.

Luke shook his head. "Not really. I lay flowers at the memorial to all who died during the civil war. But it's low key as it should be."

Karrde thoughtfully tugged at his beard. "A good thing. War has innocent casualties on both sides."

"I know." Luke closed his eyes as if a great weight had landed on his shoulders but he shook his head as if dispelling the burden and gave a sigh, his expression determinedly lightening. "You must both come and meet..." He held out his hand and a small group of assorted beings walked sedately down the ramp of the Yavin shuttle. "These are the latest Jedi Knights to graduate from the Yavin Praxeum."

Mara rolled her eyes. "How nice," she said.

Luke shot her a glare. "Behave, Jade!" he whispered.

Karrde gave the two Jedi a curious look. "More Jedi, Skywalker. I'm impressed."

"Come on and I'll introduce you."

Talon Karrde marvelled again at Luke Skywalker who thought nothing of introducing his Jedi to smugglers, pirates or politicians alike. There were no fancy airs and graces in him and Karrde liked that. He watched as the small group approached the _Wild Karrde_. He recognised the Mon Calamari species, a Rodian, several humanoids, a Twi'lek and another species he wasn't familiar with. "You've been searching far for some of these, Luke."

The Jedi Master beamed. "We have and it is finally paying off. Most of these knights are set to return to their home systems and continue working there." He gave Mara another sideways glance. "This is as it should be."

He stepped forward and with a tender smile, went through a graceful greeting ritual with the lead Jedi. It consisted of bowing and very precise and dignified hand movements. The Jedi pulled back her hood and Mara gazed on the beautiful face of a young woman, her face marked with interlocking diamond shapes across the bridge of her nose and wide spaced dark brown eyes, framed by intricately coiled dark brown hair.

'_A Mirialan_,' Mara deduced with surprise. Unaccustomed feelings made themselves felt as Luke continued to hold the young woman's hand and whisper into her ear. Mara watched as the woman turned and said something to the human male standing directly behind her. They all laughed and arranged themselves so that Luke could make introductions. 

Mara frowned. Was it her imagination or had his eyes lingered on the beautiful Mirialan? Had he held her hand longer than the others?

"I knew they were expected but not today." He indicated the Rodian with a wave of his hand. "Grenet has a natural affinity for things mechanical and was able to boost the hyperdrive on the shuttle. That indeed is one of the mysteries of the Force because that ship was not built for speed."

Grenet chuckled and spoke careful basic in the typical high pitched voice of his species. "You will find it goes a lot faster now, Master Skywalker."

"I'll have to test it later." Luke gave Mara a happy grin. 

"If you ever decide the Jedi life is not for you," Karrde said, "I can give you a job."

Mara wrinkled her lip unnoticed in the hilarity that surrounded Karrde's comment. Everyone was acting the comedian today.

Luke turned to the Mon Calamari. "This is Clak Damsa - gifted in linguistics." The Mon Calamari bowed, her great eyes taking in everyone around her. The human male stepped forward and nodded politely. "Lon Tha from Chandrila…" Luke turned as a Twi'lek raced out of the shuttling skidding to a stop. Luke's mouth twitched with amusement. "And this young man is Bebo Magnot." 

The Twi'lek bowed low and turned admiring eyes on Mara. "Who is this beautiful lady?"

This time it was Luke's turn to frown. "This is Mara Jade."

"I have heard of you; who has not? The reports did not do your beauty justice."

Mara laughed. "I like him."

"He's gifted in a lot of things. I should have guessed that you'd probably like him, Mara. He has a lot in common with Calrissian." He watched with satisfaction as Mara scowled at his verbal dart.

Magnot smiled at Luke. "I'm noted for my charm, Master Skywalker."

"You may be, but you're taken. Mara Jade is not one to be duped by a smooth talking rogue."

Mara narrowed her green eyes at Luke. '_Careful farmboy.'_

Luke felt her ill-humour but did not understand the reason for it and rushed through the rest of the introductions until finally he came to the Mirialan woman. "This is Khata Ellynin."

The woman raised her perfect features up to Mara and went through the same greeting ritual Mara had seen her perform towards Luke. However to Mara's keen eye there were subtle differences. Dredging from somewhere in her memory, the diplomatic etiquette lessons she'd had to learn as a member of Palpatine's court came to mind.

Ellynin had greeted Mara as a stranger but Luke had been greeted as a friend, perhaps even something more. A spike of something twisted in her gut. Was this Luke's intended bride and was this the reason he was now so happy? Perhaps he'd had doubts and seeing her put his worries to rest. She was very beautiful but she was gazing at Luke with an expression of awe and hero worship. Luke didn't need that in a wife. He needed someone like Mara herself. Someone who wouldn't let him get too big for his Jedi pants. This woman was just a girl. Mara qualified her assessment. Ellynin was a trained Jedi Knight, but an inexperienced one. Luke needed someone who could match him saber to saber.

The small group stood chatting for a few moments until Karrde made his excuses. "I don't want to lose my departure slot." He nodded to Mara. "Keep in touch."

"I will. Remember my weapon upgrades."

"How could I forget?" Karrde sketched a graceful salute and strode away.

"I've booked you into guest suites in the Imperial Palace," Luke told the knights. "I'll escort you there. Most of you haven't been to Coruscant before." He smiled and murmured to Mara, "You coming?"

"Why not?" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

His blue eyes beamed into hers. "Good."

The little group made its way towards the air taxi rank and Mara found herself next to Khata Ellynin. "You are a good friend of the Master's?" she asked politely. "I can tell."

Mara nodded shortly. "I suppose so. I've known him a long time."

"He is quite a man," she offered. "He is happy to be with you."

"Oh, I guess he is."

"He has done much for the galaxy but then you have too. I have heard of your exploits together from other Jedi. The Master does not talk much about what he has done. It is good that Master Luke should have friends. The Jedi life can be a lonely one."

"Yes, it can."

"I shall be getting married, so I will not be alone."

"You're getting married!" Mara gave a little gasp.

"It has been destined between us from birth."

Mara heard none of the rest of the girl's conversation. Pain was lancing its way through her heart. She'd known it as soon as he'd run up the ramp that there was someone very special to him in that ship.

_'What's wrong, Mara?'_

_'Keep out of my head, Jedi,'_

_'I felt pain coming from you…'_

_'You felt…? Stay away from me.'_

_'But what about tonight?'_

_'What about tonight?'_

_'You said you would help me.'_

Mara kept putting one foot in front of the other. She had given him her word. But surely he didn't need her help now. His bride somehow knew about her destiny without Luke having to say a word. But the thing that bothered Mara was – why was she feeling like this about Luke Skywalker? It was almost as if she was… jealous.

Luke gave Mara worried glances all the way to the taxi rank. When they arrived there, he guided his former students into their seats and placed himself next to Mara.

"What are you doing next to me?" she snapped.

"Something's wrong," he stated. "You've gone very pale."

"Nonsense," she dismissed. "I have a pale complexion."

Luke's gaze took in the soft curve of her cheek. "Your skin is smooth and delicate but it's normally the colour of warm, pale cream."

Mara lifted her eyes from where she'd been studying every rivet holding the air taxi together and found herself caught by the intensity of his gaze. "Shouldn't… shouldn't you be saving such comments for your bride?" she said faintly. Flattery from Luke? He wasn't normally so… eloquent and certainly not about Mara. He was rehearsing the kind of things he would say to… Mara's face hardened.

Luke gave an inward sigh. For a moment, Mara had almost appeared to be receptive to his shy comments. "I have to practise on someone, don't I?" He quirked a smile and Mara found herself staring at his well shaped lips. What would it feel like to be kissed by him?

A soft blush tinted her face and Luke gave a relieved sigh. "You had me worried there, for a moment. I was hoping you weren't going to cancel our… our date."

Mara looked confused. "But why do you need it now. You have your Jedi here."

"I don't understand."

"It just seems that you should be focusing your efforts on the woman you intend to marry. You're not marrying me," Mara said quietly, wondering why she sounded so disappointed. This had to stop; it was getting ridiculous. She was beginning to wonder if she was developing some kind of emotional fixation on Luke Skywalker. And what about the beautiful Ellynin?

The air taxi stopped at Mara's part of the palace. Luke placed his hand on hers. "Mara, I still need your help. I think I can just about function at formal dinners. Leia saw to that but that's not enough."

"You don't throw your bones on the floor any more, farmboy?"

"I never did that. My aunt would never have allowed it. Han did it once at a diplomatic reception. He'd overindulged in a rather large bottle of Whyren's Reserve beforehand and just forgot. Leia made him sleep on the couch for a week."

"You're making this up," Mara murmured, disbelief on her face.

"This is the honest truth, Jade. The funniest thing was that all the dignitaries saw him do it and thought it was a local custom. We were ducking bones all evening."

"Skywalker, this is not true."

"Yes it is. My oath as a Jedi. Ask Leia next time you see her if you don't believe me. I don't throw my leftovers on the floor…"

"Probably aren't any. I've seen what you eat. But where it goes to I do not know." She cast a cursory glance down over his trim waist and flat stomach.

"I might need some help with my dancing. Leia says that I can't just stand in one place and shuffle."

Mara stifled a smile. "No, that would never do."

"I'll pick you up as arranged," he said.

"But…"

Luke jumped out of the taxi and extended his hand to help her out. 

"I can manage," she protested.

"I know you can, but you have to let me practise." Luke kept her hand tightly in his. It fit nicely, her small, strong hand with its tapering fingers. He rubbed his hand across calluses earned by long hours with a lightsaber and a blaster. Mara gave a surprised little gasp and managed to tear her hand away.

"Remember - smart casual," he instructed.

"What are you going to be wearing?"

"The usual. I think you'll recognise me."

Mara shook her head. He needed more work than she thought. Maybe because his intended bride was also a Jedi it wouldn't matter but something inside her wanted to see Luke in attire other than his black Jedi tunic. Although she had to admit, it set off his colouring perfectly. She was going to have to speak to him about it. Well, perhaps while on their 'date' there would be time for instruction.

*************************************************

Khata turned her head to watch Luke interact with Mara Jade on the landing platform. The Jedi Master had Mara's hand firmly in his grip.

"I have heard much of this woman," she said to the man sitting next to her.

"She is spectacular," the Twilek agreed. "And I can see why many think that she would be right for our Master."

"I felt some strange feelings coming from her through the Force."

"You did?"

"I do not think she liked me."

"How can that be?" Bebo asked softly. "Everyone likes you and I…" He ran a ginger over her cheek. "I love you."

The girl smiled, her beauty illuminated even further. "I know. But we have been destined to meet and love from birth. Of that I truly believe."

"I am in complete agreement." He looked round. "Ah! The master has finished his conversation with the striking Mara Jade." 

"Physically, yes, but emotionally, no. Can you not see how he watches her?"

"You are more attuned to the moods of others than I, but yes, I can see how he watches her."

Khata watched as Luke slipped back into the last seat in the taxi, his eyes remaining firmly locked on Mara Jade as she stood watching their vehicle vanish into the Coruscant traffic for the short journey to the tower housing the Jedi guests' quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 6**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual.**

**Luke Skywalker's Apartment**

Luke stared at himself in his long reflecting glass. Around him the entire contents of his wardrobe lay scattered. Most of it was black, with the occasional Alliance camouflage battle fatigues mixed up among them – just in varying states of repair or disrepair. 

Mara complained about his clothes on a regular basis – in fact she was the only one who complained about them. Everyone else, including his sister, expected to see him wearing his black tunic and robe, his demeanour solemn as befitting the Jedi Master and head of the Jedi order. He'd got so used to wearing them that he never thought about it until Mara would scowl and make an insulting remark. She, of course, arrayed herself in a variety of colours and fabrics and looked good, in his opinion, in them all. But Luke liked her to wear green. She looked especially beautiful in that particular colour. Not that he'd ever told her. She was so fiercely independent, determined to be an equal, that someone treating her as a woman could be taken as an insult. Luke wanted to treat her like a woman; to show that she was special but let her know that she was anyone's equal. It could possibly be a difficult balancing act to maintain.

He could start by paying her more compliments. It was something he wanted to do. Luke's heart sank. His mouth would stammer out strings of incoherent sentences and Mara would wonder at his sudden lack of intelligence. He considered himself a plain man, not given to flowery, insincere compliments like the Lando Calrissians of the galaxy but in Mara's case he would mean every stuttering word. He and Mara had always conversed with ease. The sharp-witted banter between them had been something they both enjoyed but now, he had noticed that there was a marked strain in their exchanges.

A stream of whistles asking a question sounded from the door of his bedchamber and interrupted Luke from his daydreams of Mara Jade dressed in shades of green, her hair tumbling to her waist in a living sea of curling red-gold fire.

"Yes, Artoo. I'm going out."

There was a short whirr as the little droid rolled into the bedchamber and whirled his head around beeping and tooting.

"No, Artoo. I won't need you with me." Luke gave the little droid an exasperated glance. "Yes, I know you're a great help but I'm meeting Mara."

Artoo gave an electronic chuckle. His Master never usually emptied his closet when having a sparring session with the fiery red-haired trader. He gave a couple more beeps.

"What?" Luke straightened his collar, his mind distracted.

"My workout gear?" The Jedi shook his head. "I'm not wearing those this evening. We're not sparring – at least I hope we're not. This is a… It's a…" He tried to get the words out and failed. Taking a deep breath he tried again and said clearly, "I'm meeting Mara tonight. We're going to a concert and then having something to eat together." He drew himself up stiffly. "Nothing we haven't done before."

The droid tootled a couple more questions. He had been quite concerned about his master's state of mind over the past few weeks and was keeping an extra careful optical receptor on him. The Jedi was worried or upset about something and Artoo considered himself quite a shrewd droid. He had to look after his master. Bright though the man was, he didn't have the processor on him that Artoo had. The little droid had his suspicions that his master was considering mating again. The only thing Artoo hadn't decided was, with whom, but seeing the Jedi get himself into such a state of nervousness over clothes for a meal with Mara Jade made him wonder. She was the one person who could lift his master's spirits or make him so mad that the Jedi would pace around his apartment hitting his biomechanical hand against the wall in frustration. Artoo could point out the dents to prove it.

He had his answer. Mara Jade electrified his master's circuits. He gave a little moan and rolled over to where Luke had discarded the clothes he'd worn earlier. He had known there would be trouble ahead. With a hiss, the compartment housing his grasping arm opened and he grabbed the dirty laundry and towed it away to the recycler for cleaning.

"Thanks, Artoo."

Artoo returned and beeped hopefully.

"Yes, I'm wearing this. This is my second best tunic." He stared down at his boots which he'd polished to a shine previously that afternoon. He hoped the group of new Jedi Knights hadn't noticed his eagerness to get rid of them. He'd delivered them to their temporary quarters and had intimated he'd a meeting he was unable to get out of and would see them the following day. Luke squashed his guilty feelings into a small ball and got rid of them.

Artoo rotated his little domed head and blew a disdainful raspberry.

"What do you mean she doesn't like my clothes? I'm a Jedi Master not a…"

Artoo interrupted with a pithy electronic sentence.

"She doesn't like black." Luke threw back his head and laughed. "Of course she does; she wears it."

Artoo let out a stream of tuneful whistles.

"Of course she complains. She's not that keen on my Jedi robes, but I don't have much else." He'd searched for something else to wear but anything he owned in a different colour had proved to be years old and rather shabby. He'd thought he was in luck when his hand had located a cream coloured shirt, but the blackened edges of a rather large hole in the shoulder made by a blaster had destroyed that hope completely. Luke frowned as his shoulder gave a reflexive twinge. He'd forgotten all about that incident and the shirt. The pile of unwearable clothes had grown. "Get rid of them, Artoo." The droid tooted a triumphant fanfare and Luke glared at him before giving a reluctant smile. His voice slowed. "I always wear… black," he said quietly. "Like my father before me."

Artoo gave a soft hoot of concern.

"It's somehow a reminder of what I could have become."

Artoo, with grasping arm extended, began to try and clear some of the muddle Luke had made.

"Actually," he said, pausing, "just leave it, Artoo. It's my mess. I'll tidy it tomorrow morning." The rest of his apartment was almost bare in its extreme neatness. Luke had lived with little or no possessions for most of his adult life. "It will give me something to do."

The droid chuckled something and Luke peered at the viewscreen to see if Artoo had really said what he thought he'd said. "Maybe Mara will take me shopping? _Artoo!"_

It was an idea.

**************************************

**Mara Jade's apartment**

Mara stood in front of a large mirror in her bedchamber adjusting for the umpteenth time her sedate hairstyle and the demure neckline of her tunic. She was a little confused at the care she'd taken just to demonstrate to Skywalker how he should be wooing his prospective bride. The face of Khata Ellynin forced itself unwillingly into her mind. She tried to picture the younger woman dressed in a wedding gown standing next to Luke. Mara sighed. She couldn't see it. No matter how hard she tried, the picture refused to come. She could see the awe that had been in the girl's face. Luke didn't need awe. He had enough of that kind of worship. He was tired of it and wanted beings to treat him as a normal man. Mara knew she was the only one who did so and that was why Luke enjoyed her company more than anyone else's.

"If he enjoys my company so much, he should be marrying me," she joked to herself, but her face had changed and her expression was unknowingly wistful. "We'd kill each other within a day."

Mara smoothed a wisp of red-gold hair into place and secured it with a jewelled pin. She'd opted for a long, dark red over-tunic, made from panels of fabric that floated around her slender figure and teamed them with loose pants of the same material. Her hair was braided neatly and coiled at the nape of her neck. She looked smart but not too formal. She could have been going to a business meeting, yet the vibrant colour sent a different message. _'I can be both a friend and an adviser.' _

The door chimed at exactly nineteen hundred hours. Mara gave a small chuckle. "Good start, farmboy. Punctual."

With a last anxious glance at herself in the mirror, she ignored most of the contents of her wardrobe, which had been piled haphazardly on her bed, closed the door to her bedchamber and went to answer the chime. Her subconscious mind smirked at the idea that the closed door meant that Luke wouldn't be able to see that for some strange reason she'd found it difficult to choose the right outfit for the evening. 

Smoothing the panels of fabric down over her hips, Mara pressed the door release and waited, feeling oddly breathless, for the door to slide open.

Luke could feel her presence as it approached the barrier of the door. He waited to see her, his blue eyes anxious and his heart in his mouth.

Mara waited, also feeling the tension as Luke's figure was revealed. He had dressed himself in his second best Jedi tunic, his black flowing cloak over his shoulders and his knee length boots gleaming. For a moment they just stared at one another.

_'Stars!' he thought. '__She's so beautiful.' _

Everything he had experienced since he'd been told of his possible new destiny came together in Luke's mind at that moment as she stood before him. He wondered how he'd managed to exist in the same galaxy as this bewitching girl and not be so desperately in love with her. The little voice in the back of his mind laughed and mocked him. _'You've always loved her. You just chose not to let yourself discover that fact. What makes you think that you can ever get her to marry you?'_

_'But I have to try,' he told himself, forgetting Yoda's__ 'do or do not' rule. That's all he could ever do - _try_._

"Good evening, Skywalker," Mara said, trying to quell the sudden breathlessness she felt at his appearance.

"Eh… uh…. You… you look nice," he stammered.

"Just nice?" she queried, an evil glint in her bright green eyes. "A woman will expect more than that."

"But you do look nice, Mara." His voice was soft and husky, as if he had trouble getting the words out. "Very nice. I'm not one given to fancy expressions but…" His eyes seemed to glow in his tired face. "You are very beautiful this evening."

Mara gaped, her mouth dropping open with shock as she felt her cheeks grow hot at his words. He's just practising his lines for Ellynin, Mara chanted inside her head several times. But Luke had never told her that she was beautiful before.

Luke shifted from one foot to the other, hands clasped behind his back.

"You'd better come in. I'm nearly ready," Mara said, backing away from his disturbing presence into the hallway which suddenly seemed rather claustrophobic.

"I brought you something." He held out a crumpled, hastily wrapped parcel.

Mara felt something warm fill her heart before she ruthlessly suppressed the feeling. "You didn't have to…"

"I didn't?"

Mara chuckled. "A woman will say that but not mean it."

Luke frowned. "She would lie?"

"Oh, come off it, Skywalker. You're not that naïve."

"But…"

"If someone gave you something…"

Luke gave a wry chuckle. "I would say, 'you shouldn't have' and be really pleased that they had. I just don't think sometimes."

Mara grinned at him. "You did well."

Luke suddenly beamed. "I did? You really like it?"

"Yes. Good thinking, farmboy. A present shows that you are thinking about her and went to the effort of selecting a gift for her. A woman likes that."

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Mara stared at the awkwardly wrapped parcel in her hand touched, in spite of herself, that the man nervously chewing his lip in front of her had taken the time and trouble to choose and bring her a present. She wondered what the Jedi Master thought that Mara Jade would like. He had picked it out all by himself and - by the crumpled paper and clumsy bow on the green silk ribbon – had wrapped it himself too.

Nervously Mara untied the knotted ribbon and carefully peeled away the layers from around her gift. Her heart stopped. "Oh, Luke!" her voice shook. Not for Mara Jade the usual presents of flowers, sweetmeats or trinkets. How had he known?

'_He knows you,' _the little voice inside her head told her.

_'Then why is he marrying another?'_

_'Because it is his destiny and you don't love him.'_

_'But… I… I…' Mara took a grip of herself and stared at the gift he'd given her. She didn't love him. She liked him very much. Luke Skywalker was a good friend but she didn't love him. She knew little of love._

"It's a…" Luke started explaining.

"I know what it is. It's an enhancement aid to strengthen the deflector shield on the _Jade's Fire_."

Luke's face fell, disappointment clouding his handsome features. "You don't like it? You have one already?" He reached out as if he was going to snatch it away from her.

Mara pressed the object to her breast. "No… no, I _do like it. I love it but Luke…"_

"What?"

"Honestly, farmboy – I love it. Where did you _get one of these? They're practically illegal in three quarters of the galaxy."_

Luke scowled. "I know a guy that owed me a favour and… I just thought it was something that you would want."

"Okay…" Mara backed into her lounge and waved Luke to a seat. "Thank you. This is not the usual sort of gift one gives to a woman."

"It isn't?" He sat down heavily.

"No, not unless you know her very well."

"I know you very well."

"Yes, but Luke… I'm not your bride."

Mara missed the funny look that crossed his face.

"Men usually bring flowers, sweets or jewellery."

"Did I do the wrong thing?"

Mara smiled, lighting up her whole face and Luke gazed, enraptured. "For me? No. I like flowers and all the other things but, as you said, you know me and this is perfect. Perhaps when bringing something for…" Mara sighed. "The usual options are safer. Is she a 'usual' kind of girl?"

No, she was definitely not 'usual'. The girl he was in love with was extraordinary. Luke clamped his mouth shut but inside he felt his heart leap. She had said his gift was '_perfect'_.

Mara suddenly felt ungrateful. "Thank you, Luke," she murmured again as she examined her gift. "I can't believe it's so small. As I said, I love flowers but the latest gadget for my ship is much more to my liking." She felt his relief and happiness through the Force as he relaxed the shields he was keeping tight around his emotions.

Luke stood up. He would bring her flowers the next time. A vision of Mara burying her head in a bouquet of sweet scented white lilies made his breath catch in his throat. Oh yes, flowers the next time. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Go?"

"The performance starts in half an hour. We can walk there or take an air taxi."

"Performance?"

"I managed to get last minute seats at the symphony hall."

"What!" Mara breathed. "Karrde tried to get me tickets for that performance and failed, even with his contacts. How did you…"

Luke shook his head. "Uh-uh. Jedi state secret. I'm not revealing my source."

"I don't care how you got them, farmboy."

He headed towards the door, waiting as she attached her lightsaber to her waist.

"I think I'd like to walk," Mara decided. "It's not far."

"Ten minutes," Luke said.

The walk to the concert hall took them little time. The entertainment district was buzzing with people, lights and noise. Different types of street entertainers performed acts from every part of the galaxy. Small crowds gathered around them to enjoy the show. Luke and Mara attracted a fair number of curious glances but the people of Coruscant were not by nature star struck and left the Jedi alone.

The Coruscant Symphony Hall rose up in front of them – a survivor from the Old Republic.

"I still can't believe you managed to get tickets for this!" Mara exclaimed.

"Well, I did." Luke waved two strips of stiffened flimsy in her face.

"These are almost the best seats in the house," Mara muttered as she grabbed them from Luke's hands.

"As I said," Luke mumbled with a shrug. "I have ways."

"I bet you do." Mara stared unseeingly at two statues flanking the entrance without registering what they were.

 He stopped and held out his hand. "Shall we go in?"

"Try and stop me, farmboy."

Luke laughed. "After you."

Mara gave him a look, her mouth curving warmly, and sighed with satisfaction as they walked through the heavy gilt doors. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and gilded mirrors lined the walls amongst holos from the finest artistes to have performed in the hall. Luke examined one or two until Mara caught at his sleeve.

An arched red-gold eyebrow was raised. "The performance, Skywalker?"

"This way," he said, smiling.

"You're using the Force," Mara murmured as she settled in her seat without a single person accosting the Jedi Master for some triviality or another.

"Well… I thought you would want some peace and I certainly do."

"Good idea, farmboy."

Luke chuckled low in his throat as the lights dimmed and they settled their attention on the performance.

"That was wonderful," Mara said as they exited the hall. "I can't believe they choreographed those dances to fit with the music like that."

Luke grinned. "They were extremely flexible. I got one or two ideas I thought I might introduce as a Jedi workout."

Mara giggled. "Not the one when the male and female leads were…?"

"No, Jade. Not that one."

Mara grinned. "You're doing very well so far. I can't find fault with the evening yet."

"You can't?" Luke seemed a little dismayed. "The seats…?"

"Were perfect. No – everything has been superb. What's the matter, Luke?"

"I…" He closed his mouth and shook his head. He wanted more help with his dating techniques. If everything was too smooth then he wouldn't have an excuse for asking for more help.

"Okay, forget I asked."

"I've booked us a table at one of the restaurants nearby."

"You have?"

Luke shuffled a little, the people milling around them as they stood and stared at one another. "If you would care to accompany me there?" He ducked his head, peering at her through his slightly too long dark blond fringe. Mara saw again the hint of a shy man unused to greatness and fame.

"I suddenly find that I'm hungry," Mara declared and the strange little moment between them was lost.

"Master Skywalker!" 

The voice interrupted Mara's good mood as she turned to see a little posse of Jedi heading towards them. She quickly glanced at Luke and what she saw confused her. He didn't look pleased to see them at all.

"Bebo," Luke said, acknowledging the Twi'lek. .

"We thought we would have a wander around and take in some of the sights."

"A good idea," Luke murmured. "There is much to see and you should be able to find your way around this area without much difficulty."

The Twi'lek grinned. "We took the map off Grenet. He can fix things but has no sense of direction. A terrible curse for a Jedi."

"Have you any recommendations of a place to eat?" Khata Ellynin came and stood next to the Twi'lek, her beautiful eyes fixed on Luke intently.

Mara opened her mouth. "You could… oof!" The air exploded from her lungs as one black boot of the Jedi Master kicked her hard on the shin.

"I'm sorry," he apologised as Mara coughed and spluttered. "Mistress Jade has a cold."

Mara glared at the Jedi Master as he began patting her frantically on the back.

"We're sorry to hear that. Perhaps you should see a healer."

"Oh I will," Mara gasped, and the look on Mara's face told Luke that it would be for his benefit after she'd finished with him.

Luke gave Mara's back one more pat and stepped away from her. He gave a polite smile to his former students. "There are several good eating houses with cuisine from various parts of the galaxy just back in the main plaza."

"Will you join us, Master Skywalker?"

"Alas, I cannot, but I will meet with you tomorrow." Luke gave a small bow, grabbed Mara's arm and propelled them away from the group.

Mara pulled her arm from Luke's tight grasp. "What was that in aid of?" she exploded wrathfully and bent over to rub the injured spot.

"You were about to suggest that they join us, were you not?"

"Well… yes."

"I see enough of my Jedi students when I'm on Yavin. This evening was supposed to be just you and me."

"But Luke…"

"Just you and me," he repeated. "Ah… here we are." Luke stopped in front of the dimly lit facade of a small, intimate looking café. "I helped the owner a few years back. I have a table reserved when I want it." He grinned. "At any time. This place has some of the best food on Coruscant."

"Oh!" Mara peered through the smoked glass. "I've never been here before. I never even knew this place existed."

"It's been here a long time. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Mara blinked as she was ushered inside the softly lit interior. Soon she was sitting at a table opposite Luke with a simple menu in front of her.

"The food is plain but the best there is of its kind," Luke told her across the flickering light of a candle.

Mara took a sip of the wine the waiter had recommended and stared across into the slightly shadowed face of the man opposite her. Luke's behaviour did not add up. This man wasn't quite the friend she'd known for years.

Mara cleared her throat. "I'm very impressed so far, Skywalker."

"Call me 'Luke' tonight."

"Luke?"

"It is my name. Any other time you can call me whatever you want but for tonight, call me 'Luke'. Please."

"If you want." Mara began to feel slightly out of her depth. He was still hiding things from her. She knew it as sure as she was breathing.

Luke reached across the table and took her hand in his. Mara tried to pull it away but he held firm.

"Skywalker… don't!"

"Don't what?" he murmured, staring into her eyes. "And it's Luke… remember?"

"Let go of my hand."

"You don't hold hands on a date?"

"Yes, you do."

"Well then."

"But I'm not a real date."

"But for me to get practice, it must feel like a real date," he protested with a whimsical smile. "I'm certainly thinking of you as an ideal date. Everyone here will be envying me my… my beautiful companion and wondering how I could possibly be that lucky." He gave her a gentle smile. "Do I get to hold your hand?"

Mara snorted and took another sip of her wine. "I think our food is about to arrive, farmboy. Can I have my hand back so I can eat?"

With a great show of daring, Luke dropped a kiss on her knuckles and let go.

Mara shook her head. "I don't think you need my help at all."

"Ah, but Mara. This is _you_."

By mutual consent they let the subject drop as the waiter arrived with their food. Luke dug into his with gusto and Mara hid a small smile as he cleared his plate in record time. They conversed easily on many wide ranging topics, the banter almost back to normal but underneath it there was this new undercurrent of feeling that had never been so blatant. Mara almost considered it… sexual.

Luke handed over his credit stick and paid the bill before ushering Mara from the café. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't need to," Mara began to say.

"I do." Luke was firm. 

They walked in silence for a while. Every moment when they thought the other wasn't watching they sneaked glances at one another, both looking slightly bewildered. Gradually the mood relaxed and they caught each other's eyes and smiled.

"I still have a problem," Luke confessed.

"What now, Skyw… er Luke?"

"Clothes!"

"Clothes?" Mara questioned. "How can your clothes be a problem?" She closed her mouth and grimaced. "Forget I said that. Of course I should have considered the Skywalker all black ensemble." She surveyed his smart Jedi blacks and polished boots. "You do have a problem."

Luke nodded. "How can I make an impression on her?"

"If she's a Jedi she will just want you in dull old black or brown – so no problem."

"Who says she's a Jedi?"

"She has to be."

"Not necessarily, but it would help. My life is difficult enough to explain to my friends let alone someone who will probably resent my time spent with the Jedi. For example, there are the times I disappear off to a world no one has ever heard of at a moment's notice to mediate a problem they don't care about. How can I marry someone who would not understand that she could not always come first with me?"

Mara understood him perfectly. Duty and responsibility were powerful calls on her life too. "But Luke! You know exactly who it is."

"I'm pretty sure although the Force is always in motion."

"I think she knows, too."

Luke's face blanched. "She does?"

"Well… by the look on her face earlier."

"Earlier?" Luke repeated stupidly.

So he was still playing the game that way. "I admit you suit your Jedi robes, but…"

Luke clutched his hand to his heart and fell flat on his back.

Mara gave a hunted look around her and then raised an eyebrow patiently when she realised they were alone. "Skywalker!"

One blue eye opened and peered up at her. "I'm in shock," he explained.

"You are a big fraud." Mara couldn't help the grin appearing, but she tried to appear stern. 

"I felt faint?" he asked quizzically.

Mara pulled her comlink from a hidden pocket and pretended to thumb it on. "Leia," she muttered into the com. "Your brother has just collapsed in the street. I suggest a stay in the medicentre with total immersion in a bacta tank. It's the only cure for what ails him."

"Mara," he whined and sat up. "You didn't really call Leia. She's not too happy with me as it is."

"Of course I didn't, nerf. What was that all about?"

"You said you liked me in my Jedi clothes."

"I do, but not _all _the time."

Luke's eyes widened and he declared dramatically, "You want to see me without my clothes!"

Mara flushed and snapped, "I've seen you without your clothes before…"

Luke turned scarlet. "When have you seen me without my clothes? You have never…"

"I've seen you in your swimming costume." She shoved the memory of the time she'd seen him without that costume firmly to the back of her mind.

"That's different."

 Mara gave a deep exasperated sigh. "What I meant was…" She spoke slowly as if was speaking to a child. "I would love to see you in colours. Get your mind out of the sewer, farmboy."

"I was going to wear something else tonight," he confessed.

"But…" Mara drawled.

"I didn't have anything else. One shirt had a blaster hole in it and another was coming apart at the seams. The only thing that was presentable was the tunic I was wearing when I left Tatooine."

"You don't still have those, Skywalker?"

Luke bit his lip and nodded.

Mara laughed. "I should have expected that one. Okay, we go shopping. I take it that you would like my help?"

"You have such good taste, Mara. Thank you!" Luke grinned and jumped to his feet. He held out his hand and took Mara's firmly. "I have to do Jedi business in the morning but then I'm all yours." Luke kept his shields firmly in place. Who did Mara think that his bride was? One of the new Jedi Knights perhaps? If so – which one? If she'd shown a hint of jealousy that might have been wonderful but Mara remained firmly resolved to help him and not in the least jealous. He couldn't tell if she was perturbed about the whole situation or not. 

Her hand felt so right clasped in his.

"Why don't you come past the new Jedi offices tomorrow?"

Mara blinked. She was still trying to get past the idea of Luke being 'all hers'. "Oh… Leia was telling me about those."

"I'll give you a tour of the facility and then I would like to have your advice on my wardrobe. Artoo is clearing most of it out this evening. I think he was quite pleased to be doing it."

"It must be bad if your droids are noticing," Mara quipped lightly.

"And then, I'll cook you your supper."

"My, my, farmboy. Forget the other woman. I'll marry you myself."

****************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 7**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual.**

**Mara Jade's Apartment**

Mara thumped her pillow into a more receptive shape. She'd been trying to get to sleep for hours. 

When they had arrived at the door of her apartment, the Jedi Master had bowed politely. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mara." He'd hesitated as if he'd wanted to say something more, the expression in his blue eyes entreating her to understand. "I _will_ see you tomorrow," he repeated.

"Yeah, sure," she'd answered. How by all of Yavin's moons had she managed to agree to take Skywalker shopping? He'd been good company tonight, but then he always was. No matter how infuriating he could be, they had a sort of understanding between them that couldn't be easily explained away. They'd conversed without arguing for hours. In many ways they thought alike. Mara could tell that Luke's good humour and ease in her company was merely a cover that hid his continuing disquiet about this supposed marriage.

Mara rolled over onto her back and pulled the quilt around her slim form. He was keeping her awake.

'_Mara!'_

"Luke!" She abandoned all her efforts of taming her pillow and sat up, switching on a light with a careless wave of her hand. She could hear him in her head. Another nightmare? Mara chewed at her lip worriedly. Why didn't he call out to his intended bride? Could it be that she wasn't a strong enough Jedi and wasn't receiving the broadcast loud and clear? Or perhaps Luke was so used to Mara being the one to get him out of trouble that he automatically called for her. Whatever it was - he needed her. A funny feeling wriggled around in her stomach. Luke _needed_ her and she liked that. How would she feel when he was married, perhaps unwillingly, to another?

_'Mara! I can't get to you… always something in the way. Please Mara…'_

"Sith!" Mara swore aloud. She was beginning to get really concerned about him. He hadn't mentioned the dreams at all today and had appeared happier within himself but he had still looked tired.

She reached out to locate his shining presence and caught hold of it, anchoring herself to his constant light. In her mind she saw him lying on his bed, the covers tangled and knotted around his hips, his naked torso glistening with sweat as he tossed and muttered, his hands reaching out for something or _someone_.

As always, Mara did the only thing she could do – the only thing her nature permitted her to do when dealing with the Jedi Master. She soothed and eased his distress. _'Ssh! Luke. You don't need this. Sleep, farmboy. Sleep peacefully.'_

_'Keep me safe, Mara.'_

_'When have I not?'_

_'You've always been there…'  His voice slurred and grew drowsy. __'Always… I… I…'_

She felt him slip into proper slumber once more. 'That's the second time in as many days that you had a bad dream and called for me,' she thought. 'You cannot do this when you are married to another. Shouting aloud in your sleep for another woman is a recipe for disaster. Any woman would object to her husband calling another's name.'

Mara pushed her heavy fall of red-gold hair over her shoulder and slipped from her bed. The more she thought about Luke, the more apprehensive she was about his supposed marriage. If he was to marry the beautiful Mirialan the relationship was doomed from the start. 

"It just feels wrong," she said aloud. Padding through to the 'fresher, Mara stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. For the first time in ages, she stared long and hard at her own reflection and wondered what exactly she felt about the enigma that was Luke Skywalker. At first viewing, he seemed to be a straightforwardly open man, but Luke had hidden depths, dark places where he tortured himself. The Jedi Master had seen and experienced many things. He wasn't monochromatic - his personality was shaded from light to dark. He'd been through too much – seen far too much.

As had she, and she alone could see the shadows hidden in his changeable blue eyes.

"Why he wants me to tutor him in wooing a woman, I do not know," she whispered to her reflection. "One look into those eyes of his will have anyone falling for him… apart from me." She gave a twisted smile. Somehow she knew she had just uttered the biggest lie of her life. The spiral of feeling winding around in her gut that she'd felt when he'd gazed into the eyes of Khata Ellynin burst into the open. She was jealous. She stared at her shocked reflection. Mara was jealous. It meant she had some feelings for the Jedi Master. Feelings she had no right to have – but it wasn't love. It was love between two friends, not romantic love between a man and a woman.

Mara gazed at herself and wondered at her own blindness. She saw only what she wanted to. Luke's lack of female companionship had never bothered her. She was more likely to worry when he had a woman. None of them had ever been good enough for him and they had all hurt him in the end. Callista had been the most disturbing of the lot and Mara had found it difficult to see and be with Luke when he'd been in love with the bodysnatcher. She'd known that Luke and Callista had talked of marriage. But part of Callista had accepted that she wasn't enough for Luke and she'd left. Mara had been glad to see her go but when she'd seen how much Luke had hurt inside she'd felt guilty because she was _still_ glad the relationship had ended.

Mara picked up a cleansing wipe and ran it across her cheek. Was she nerf-brained enough to want Luke for herself? According to the history that Luke had been able to piece together, Jedi who followed the code seemed to thrive on sacrifice.  But Luke was not thriving this time. He was hiding his pain and loneliness but Mara could see them through his unusually flimsy defences.

*******************************************

**Luke Skywalker's Apartment**

The nightmare came as it did every night, shockingly vivid, its traumatic content spilling into his mind. Luke tossed and turned in an effort to reach through his pain to the one thing that always saved his soul. It was getting harder and harder to make his way to her side - the obstacles in his way becoming far more fearsome. It was a message of sorts. His time was running out.

_'Mara!'  His voice echoed through his empty apartment. '_Mara!' _And then she was there with him, her beauty and compassion that mostly was seen only by him, saving him from his nameless terrors again and again._

_'Ssh! Luke. You don't need this. Sleep, farmboy. Sleep peacefully.'_

_'Keep me safe, Mara.'_

_'When have I not?'_

_'You've always been there…'  His voice slurred and grew drowsy. __'Always… I… I…'_

When Luke opened his eyes it was morning. For the second night his dreams had not reached their terrifying conclusion as the woman he loved was ripped from his side forever and he felt more rested than he had before. He gave a wry smile at the state of his rumpled bedding. 

"Doo-weep?"

"Morning, Artoo." Luke swung his legs to the floor and grinned at his faithful little droid as it rolled towards him.

Artoo crossly tootled a short, staccato sentence and immediately powered up a holo-recording.

Luke stiffened and, after one pain filled look at his own self tossing and turning, slumped down onto his bed. The recording of his own voice screaming over and over for Mara Jade filled the sun-drenched bedchamber and Luke shivered despite the warmth of the early morning sunlight. It was enough hearing his nightmare without having to watch himself experience it too.

"Turn it off. It was just a bad dream, Artoo. I get them…"

The droid interrupted angrily.

"So I've been getting them every night for nigh on two months and I'm so tired I can hardly walk upright? I know that and so do you. I don't need you recording them for posterity."

Artoo tooted to reinforce his opinion.

"I've tried, Artoo. Thank you for your concern. I'm so tired that I can't keep the dreams away. Not sleeping is an option I've already tried. Eventually I have to give in and when I do… the dreams return immediately."

Artoo whistled with concern.

Luke closed his eyes. "Does Mara know?" He shrugged wearily. "I don't know – but I get the feeling that I've maybe opened up my link to her during the past two nights. We're both on Coruscant now. Too close to ignore. I heard her voice last night and the nightmares vanished." He sat up again. "I don't know how long I can go on like this. I'm trying to weave myself into her life, but she's never had a great need of me before and she thinks I'm in love with someone else."

Artoo tooted with satisfaction. He had been completely right. His master wanted to mate with Mara Jade.

"I'm in love with her, Artoo. I always have been even when I didn't know it."

Artoo twisted his domed head carefully and offered a solution.

"Go and be with her… Tell her how I feel? Artoo, it's not that easy. With Mara it could never be that easy. She's worth any effort I have to put in to get her even though I sense it could be doomed to failure. Something is always keeping me from her even in my dreams. I tell her I'm in love with her and she's liable to blast off Coruscant and I'll never see her again. I'd rather have her as just a friend than let that happen."

Artoo moaned worriedly. He had to do something and soon.

**************************************

**New Republic Civil Centre**

Mara could smell the fresh paint and recently treated wood as she made her way down a long marble floored corridor in what had once been Darth Vader's Coruscant home. The dark and gloomy interior had been cleaned and freshened with new windows added high in the vaulted ceiling to offer more light. So this is why the top several floors of this building were not used by the bureaucrats. Luke had commandeered them for the Jedi.

She didn't think Anakin Skywalker would recognise the place. He'd left it to his son, although until now Mara didn't think that Luke had claimed any part of it or done anything with it. She remembered a conversation she'd had with Luke years earlier. He'd been sitting on a rock in the middle of Yavin's jungle meditating when she'd crashed through a particularly thick section of undergrowth and disturbed him.

He'd been pleased to see her she recalled and they'd caught up on what had been happening in their lives.

********************

"The Council has sorted out some things," Luke had said carefully.

"What things?"

"I've inherited Vader's palace."

"That hulking monstrosity?" Mara had muttered mockingly. "How nice for you."

"Well..." Luke had hesitated. "Yes."

"What are you going to do with it? It's not exactly the little cottage or adobe hut by the sand dune."

"I don't know what to do with it. For the moment I've leased it to the New Republic. They need office space. I'm a man on my own. What do I need several thousand rooms for?"

"You could turn it into the new Jedi temple," Mara suggested with a slight sneer. "It's big enough."

Luke gave her a level blue-eyed glance that left her feeling a little ashamed. "The Jedi Academy is on Yavin 4 and that is where it will remain. The populace is not yet ready to trust us totally and I do not have the resources to set up another place anywhere. Palpatine's total annihilation of the Jedi has left its mark. I do not have enough fully trained Jedi to teach in two places either. That will take years. I did not need or want such an inheritance from my father."

"But you got it anyway," Mara said. "I guess Leia wouldn't…"

"She won't even acknowledge Vader as our father – even now."

"Surely the New Republic would find money to support…?"

"They will, but not in the way you think."

"Ah… the rent they pay will finance your endeavours."

Luke grinned. "In a word – yes. I do not want to be too beholden to the New Republic. I do not want certain beings telling me what the Jedi should or should not do."

"You're actually starting to think, farmboy. I'm impressed."

"I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am," Luke snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that, Skywalker," Mara said distantly, trying to compose herself.

"The lease will fund any repairs I need and any equipment the Jedi will require for the Yavin complex. It will also allow me to set up a suite of offices and a small training facility there on Coruscant. The Jedi should have a presence there but the main base will be on Yavin. The money will make sure the Jedi are independent."

"It will make you a wealthy man, Skywalker," Mara had pointed out.

"What will I need money for? "

Mara pursed her lips. She could think of quite a few things.

"I have ensured that most of the money is tied up to be used to re-establish the Jedi Order."

"There is some poetic justice in that," Mara noted thoughtfully. "Vader did help to destroy the last lot of you and it's yours to do with what you want."

Luke nodded, his hair shining brightly in the Yavin sunshine. "That's what Leia said. I think it's important that the Jedi are not tied too closely to any one government organisation."

*******************************

Mara had been impressed at the time with his logic. 

She wandered along the corridor and had to admit to herself that she was quite eager to see what Luke had done with the upper floors of the massive building he had commandeered for his own purposes. She passed a few cleaning droids chattering away to themselves as they polished and scrubbed at the marble flooring. As she got nearer to the New Jedi Order offices she had to pass boxes of materials and piles of sweet smelling lumber. Leia had remarked that Luke was trying to do most of the setting up himself to cut costs.

_"He has the money, Mara. Vader left enough to keep the Jedi in relative comfort for years and years."_

_"But this is your brother and he won't see it that way."_

Leia's face had been resigned.

By the sounds ahead Mara decided that pandemonium was reigning. Luke had got his newly arrived Jedi involved.

Elegant transparisteel doors marked with what Mara recognised as ancient Jedi script barred her way to Luke's new domain but swung aside noiselessly as she approached. A short passage took her to a central room and there Mara stopped. She'd been right about the chaos. Boxes and equipment, complete with trailing wires, littered the large airy room. Most of the new knights she'd been introduced to were lying under desks with power tools in their hands or directing droids in various tasks. This was the hub of the new centre. She noticed several corridors leading off from this area. Mara assumed they were to offices and training rooms. From the amount of equipment lying about she deduced that this place was bigger than Leia had intimated.

The new Jedi Knights from Yavin were very much in evidence as they tried to restore order. She recognised the Rodian, Grenet, wielding a hydrospanner in each hand. Clak Damsa, the Mon Calamari linguistic expert, was flicking switches on some sort of advanced com unit and at the centre of it all, the dark blond head of the Jedi Master bent down as he worked intricately with the innards of some machine.

"Master Skywalker?"

"Yes, Khata." Luke lifted his head and a smile blossomed on his face. He'd always had a soft spot for this girl. She had such a shining presence in the Force. Like Tionne, she wasn't the strongest there but a natural warmth drew others to her.

Mara remembered seeing that smile when he talked to his niece and nephews. But nothing prepared her for the pure happiness that radiated from him when he turned his head and caught sight of her standing at the entrance of the office. 

"Mara!"

"Skywalker," she answered, trying to keep her composure.

Khata Ellynin followed the Jedi Master's gaze and noted with interest the subtle interaction between Mara and Luke. With a quick glance at Bebo, she noted that he too was watching the pair curiously. 

"I'll be with you in a moment," Luke promised the red-haired trader softly.

Mara wandered over to see what Damsa was doing and tried not to notice Luke taking Ellynin aside for a chat.

Khata bowed her head deferentially as she always did when speaking to Luke. "Bebo and I have discussed it. We would like you to perform the ceremony."

"I would be delighted," he told her gently. "I'd have been upset if you'd asked anyone else."

"I don't think that was ever possible."

Khata glanced over at Magnot and nodded. The Twi'lek let out a joyous laugh.

"Good," she said.

Mara only caught one word as they moved away. _'Ceremony'. What ceremony? She blanked her face of all expression as Luke's hand squeezed the young woman's shoulder affectionately. Inside her mind was churning._

Luke smiled and turned towards Mara. "This was meant to be," he said. He then looked around at the total confusion. "Now can you do something with this mess?"

Clak Damsa rolled her large liquid eyes. "It is better than it was, Master Skywalker. It just looks far worse."

He focused on Mara, her slim figure dressed in a dark green tunic and pants, her lightsaber hanging prominently from the belt cinching her slim waist. This was the woman who was occupying most of his waking and his sleeping moments. "Hey!" he called.

"Hey yourself

!" Her tone was dry. "Going to give me the grand tour?"

"Of course." Luke threaded his way through the room until he stood by her side. "You're early, Jade."

Mara gave a smirk. "I'll go away again and come back later then."

"Don't you dare," Luke muttered.

"I'm here, so I might as well stay."

"Good," he mumbled.

"Master Skywalker."

Luke heaved a sigh of irritation this time. "Yes, Khata."

"We are almost ready to start on the meditation room."

"No," Luke interrupted. "Leave it. I would like to deal with that one myself."

She nodded and turned to Mara. "Good forenoon, Mistress Jade."

Mara gave a stiff nod. "Hello," she muttered, her tone brusque, and took a step away from Luke and his former student. She did not want to be too close to Luke and the Mirialan, but a hand on her arm prevented her from moving away.

"But the ceremony?"

"Will be held in one of the smaller Senate Halls. The meditation room will not be ready in time and is not big enough for your families to be present."

"I never thought that they could be."

Luke touched a gentle finger to Ellynin's cheek. "It is right that they should be there for both occasions. Family is important."

"We'll start clearing the gymnasium."

"After lunch," Luke instructed.

"Yes, Master. Bebo will help me."

Luke chuckled. "I'm sure he will."

Ellynin gave Mara a searching glance and then a careful bow as she backed away.

Mara stood still, her heart hammering. They kept talking about ceremonies. It didn't appear to be a marriage ceremony, but the younger woman had certainly stated that she was to be married and it was destined from her birth. It sounded so similar to what Luke was going on about.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Luke grabbed Mara's elbow again and pulled her away from the office area through a door which had been wedged open by several large metal containers.

Mara tugged her arm from his grasp and turned to blast him with her tongue when her eyes caught the high ceilings and pillars of carved marble. She took a step into the space and gazed around her with awe. Sheets of transparisteel almost five storeys high let in light and left a stunning view over to the Manarai Mountains but the inside was almost as spectacular. Luke had turned what must have once been a reception room or a ballroom into an indoor activity area. Huge rocks and carved pieces of granite were arranged at different levels, ropes hung from bars stretched across the high ceiling. Large metal loops and hoops were twisted into tunnels and shapes. The whole effect was stunning. Mara had never seen anything like it.

"This is for lightsaber combat practice and fitness training. We will also have the usual gym machines in a smaller room down that hall." He slapped his hand against a huge rock taller than himself. "This isn't Yavin. It's not a natural environment but it mimics much of what Yavin does in the way of terrain."

"It's very impressive," Mara said.

Luke gave her a happy grin. "Come on, this way." He led her out of the training area and down a series of corridors pointing out offices, a fully equipped communications centre, a room fitted with audio devices and tapes, a small, but well-stocked library and a star map room.

"Wow!" Mara murmured. "Where did you get this? I know you said there was money but are you aware of how much these things cost?" Mara activated a section of the galaxy and stood transfixed, surrounded by stars.

Luke looked a little uncomfortable. "It was here all the time. I discovered it when I began knocking down walls to set up the centre. It belonged to my father. One of the reasons for using this part of the building. Most of the stuff in the library was his too." He wandered into the library and subsided onto a comfortable looking couch, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Mara shut down her star chart and followed him. "Still not sleeping, Skywalker?"

"How did you… Oh, I _did_ wake you up."

"Twice," she confirmed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Mara sat next to him. "What are friends for?"

"I don't know," he replied with a sad smile. "You tell me."

"Isn't there something you can do about these dreams, Luke? They can't be good for you. Are you having them frequently?"

"Every night for the past two months. I've tried everything to no avail."

"So what will stop them?"

"Me accepting the will of the Force and marrying the woman it has chosen for me."

"But that's…"

"Yes, I know. Life has never been fair."

"Who is it, Luke?"

"Someone very dear to me…" Luke admitted. "But I don't think she's ready for marriage. I don't think she'll ever be ready to marry me. I cannot and will not force her into it. No pun intended." He uncoiled himself from the seat and stood up. "I want to show you the meditation room."

Mara sat frozen. The more she learned about Luke's bride, the more it pointed to Khata Ellynin, yet Luke did not seem to want to be with her. She was obviously dear to him but she was also very young.

"Mara?"

"Wait," she said.

"What is it?"

"There is much I do not understand about this."

Luke lifted his shoulder in a gesture of resignation. "I feel very confused about it too. Why the Force is making me do this and why do I feel like I'm being punished? I cannot see the Force's intent."

"It is strange."

"You have sensed nothing unusual recently?"

"Just…" Mara hesitated. Should she admit that she felt drawn to his presence more than usual? She decided against it. "Just your nightmares. I hear you calling out to me. It's as if you're in the next room."

"Last night I heard you, too. You made everything all right. Why is that?"

Mara shook her head. "I don't know."

Luke gave a brief smile and then gestured to the door. "The meditation room, Jade. It will be worth it."

"Coming," she said, forcing a smile to her lips.

He led her along another passage and into a small lift. When the doors opened they were in another corridor, with simple white painted walls. Several doors led off it but Luke made for the set of carved wooden double doors directly ahead. With a click they swung towards them and Luke guided Mara inside.

Mara didn't hear the doors click shut behind her as she was too caught up in the spell of the most aesthetically pleasing room she had ever seen in her entire life. The feeling of serenity was already there.

"Luke, this is…" She spread her hands out.

Luke gave a contented smile. "I know."

"Who designed it?"

"I think it was my father - but I finished laying the floor yesterday. I also set some of the glass panels and…" Luke shrugged. "He left me the plans. They were among his things."

"Vader?"

Luke shook his head. "No, Anakin," he corrected gently. "This is not the work of a Sith. This has been done by a Jedi. Can't you feel it?"

"This isn't new?"

"No." Luke watched her as she stepped carefully around the room. Her burnished hair caught the sunlight and drew his attention. For the hundredth time that day he dwelt on her beauty. But Mara Jade was more than beautiful. She was intelligent, loyal, fierce and yet had this hidden kindness that very few people saw.

Mara walked carefully over a floor made up of golden polished and varnished fijisi wood. The room was octagonal in shape, with four of the sides made up of full length panelled windows decorated in shades of blue and green. Mara could see the shapes of mountains and rivers with waterfalls surrounded by flowers of every hue. The stained glass panels were works of art in themselves. She looked up to find that there were more windows in the arched ceiling letting light and warmth flood in. 

"There will be furniture," Luke said. "I've just finished in here." 

"You did this?"

"No, most of it was already done. I told you I just finished it and then cleaned it. I've been working on this for several years. When I was on Coruscant I would take a couple of days away from my Jedi duties and work on this room."

"It isn't what I would expect of a Sith lord," Mara observed, agreeing with Luke's earlier assessment. "It reminds me of the High Alderaanian style."

"I thought that too, but Leia says 'no'. There are influences I think but the scenes depicted on the window panels are not from Alderaan."

Mara thought hard. Something was calling to her. "I know." She snapped her fingers, her face triumphant. "Naboo!"

"Naboo?"

"Mid Rim planet. Very insular society. According to the Emperor - Alderaan and Naboo had much in common at one time."

Luke snorted. "They were against his reforms then."

"I would guess so. He stripped Naboo of much of its wealth when it opposed his rule." Her fingers traced the contours of a tumbling glass waterfall. "He did this to many worlds. It wasn't uncommon."

"I wonder what my father's connection was with Naboo?" Luke said quietly. "It must be very different from Tatooine."

"Perhaps that is why he has scenes from it here. It could be any one of a number of planets. Naboo was only a suggestion." She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun's rays as they came through the ceiling apertures.  "It is very peaceful here."

Luke stared at her as she lifted her face to the light. The sun caught her hair and turned it to flaming gold. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. If Mara had looked at him she would have needed no more explanations about Luke's heart. It was written all over his handsome face as he gazed at her.

"I'm getting married here," he whispered. "If it happens, it will be here."

Mara reacted as if she'd been shot by a laser pistol. Her eyes snapped open and it was as if a cloud had crossed the room. They both shivered. "Until I see you producing a bride, Skywalker, I don't believe you," she bit out harshly. Storming to the door she grabbed at the curved handle and tried to yank it open but the doors wouldn't budge. "Skywalker!" she threatened ominously.

"Use the Force, Mara."

Mara swung around to face him, her green eyes incredulous. "The Force?"

Luke nodded.

She turned back and concentrated hard. With a click the doors shot open. Luke winced at the power used.

"A little less, Mara. It doesn't need much," he instructed calmly.

"What!" Mara exclaimed.

Luke closed the doors. "Try again but use less power. Less can be more… remember?"

Mara nodded and this time the doors swung open smoothly. "Neat trick, farmboy," Mara said, her momentary ill-humour forgotten.

"Are we shopping now?"

"Oh, I suppose so."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 8**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual.**

**Solo Apartment**

Leia Organa-Solo was not a happy woman and her brother was the root cause. She had been trying to contact him for two days. He couldn't still be sulking – could he? They didn't argue often. In fact, she was more likely to argue with her husband than with her brother. Stubborn son of a desert bantha that her brother was, it was difficult to argue with a pacifist.

"Any luck?" Han called.

Leia lifted her head to look at her husband who lounged against the frame of her open office door. "No."

"I wonder what he's up to."

"I've tried all his usual haunts. He doesn't have his comlink switched on. He's not receiving me through the Force either. He seems to be blocking everyone."

"Did the Jedi shuttle arrive from Yavin?"

"That's tomorrow - or maybe it _was_ today. I can't remember."

Han walked forward and dropped a light kiss on Leia's cheek. "Why don't you verify with spaceport authorities. They'll soon let you know if the shuttle's here or not. Find out when the shuttle is due and we can take a stroll to the hangar. I can check on the _Falcon _and you can intercept the kid."

"Good idea, flyboy."

"I get them," Han said smugly.

"Yes, sometimes you surprise me." Leia kept her face straight.

"Hey!"

She allowed a smile to creep across her face. "Hey, yourself. I suppose I should really hold a reception for the new Jedi. Luke did say that most of them were moving on quite quickly. It must be quite a thought for them, travelling out into the galaxy to do good."

"Figures," said Han. "There's still an awful lot of work out there for Jedi types to do. This is the reason that Luke has been half killing himself over the past few years."

"He has not."

"He has, Leia. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda told Luke he had to restart the Jedi Order. It's not been easy for him."

"I do know that you're right, Han. Perhaps now that he's completed another group of Jedi Knights he can start to relax a little."

"Can you see that happening?"

"I'd like to."

"But can you see it happening?"

Leia shook her head. "No, I can't. Luke is a workaholic with a conscience." She glanced at Han, something almost resembling defeat in her eyes. "How can I arrange a reception when Luke isn't even speaking to me?"

"He is speaking to you. He's just got other things on his mind. Start organising that reception and make it soon."

"You think I should?"

"Of course. We know where all the Jedi are staying. We know he's booked the small audience chamber in the Senate buildings for some sort of official do. Make sure that Artoo gets Luke's invitation and…"

"Fait accompli."

"As leader of the Jedi Order, Luke would have to make an appearance." Han added, catching the twinkling of his wife's eye.

"So he would," she murmured.

"Even better if it was the same day as the official Jedi thing. All the probable guests will be on planet."

"I won't get a chance to really talk to my brother."

"But you'll see him."

"Yes."

"He'll be okay."

"I wish I could be so sure. He hasn't been happy so far."

"One of these days he will be, sweetheart." Han reassured her softly. They both wanted to see the kid happy. "But for now if I had to lay odds on your brother's location I'd say find those students and you'll find him."

Han leant over his wife's shoulder and tapped a few buttons on the com console. "Solo, here. Could you tell me when the scheduled shuttle from Yavin IV will arrive?"

"The Jedi arrived yesterday, General Solo – a day early. Jedi Master Skywalker collected the knights and left for an undisclosed location."

"Thanks, pal," Han murmured and cut the connection. "We have our answer, sweetheart. That's where your brother will be."

"I arranged accommodation for them in the West Tower of the Imperial Palace. There are temporary quarters reserved for visiting heads of state and their staff."

"I thought there were quarters at Luke's fancy new Jedi Centre? They aren't staying there?"

"There will be but they haven't been completed yet. For the moment they're in the West Tower of the Imperial Palace."

"Don't tell me." Han's voice was cynical. "He's doing the rewiring himself and that's why the place isn't functioning properly yet. Why he couldn't have got techs in and just had it completed quickly, I don't know."

Leia gave him a look. Her husband was just as bad as her brother was. "He's doing _most_ of it himself. That's why it's taking so long. Luke doesn't want the Jedi to be beholden to the New Republic. At the rate he's finding free time to be able to work there it should be ready for Jaina and Jacen's grandchildren to train Jedi of their own."

Han grinned. "An independent operation." He chuckled. "I can understand that."

"You would," his wife muttered.

"Is the com centre up at the new place?"

"It wasn't yesterday but if the Jedi have arrived he'll have some help and he did say that getting the com centre working was a priority."

"Try it," Han said.

The picture on the monitor appeared instantly. Leia could tell it was only a temporary image as the picture wavered unsteadily but it was more than she'd had before - no contact at all. A Mon Calamari female stared at them with her large unblinking fishlike eyes.

"High Councillor and General Solo. How may I help you? My name is Clak Damsa."

"Linguistic expert," whispered Leia in her husband's ear.

"Good afternoon, Jedi Damsa," Han said, grinning. "This is a step forward."

"How so?"

"You have the com centre working today."

"The Master has had the centre operational for some time. He has just not chosen to let others know of that fact. It is not running quite as well as he would like it…"

"Speaking of 'the Master'," Han interrupted. "Is he around?"

"Alas, you have just missed him."

"Damn!" Han swore.

"He was here all morning." There was a hint of a rebuke in the Mon Calamari's voice. "The trader Mara Jade arrived and was given a tour of the facility. They left together."

"You don't know where they went?"

Clak Damsa moved her head from side to side in a decidedly negative fashion. "I do not."

"Thanks for your help, Jedi Damsa," Han called, and watched as she vanished from view.

"So we're no further forward," Leia sighed in frustration.

"I think we are, sweetheart. We know where he was and where he went. It's a start."

"If he'd only kept his comlink switched on then all this would be completely unnecessary. I don't want to have to detail a squadron of Noghri to follow him. He hates that."

"Try his apartment again."

But all they got was Artoo Detoo, who was clearly unhappy at being left behind.

"Where's Luke, Artoo?" Leia asked the short little droid.

Artoo's reply flashed up on the screen in Leia's office.

"He went shopping!" Leia exclaimed, her eyes wide. "With Mara?"

Artoo beeped an assent and added a melodious warble.

"Thank you, Artoo. Yes, I'll tell Threepio you were enquiring about the stability of his circuits."

Han sat down in the chair opposite Leia's desk and wondered if he looked as bewildered as he felt. "So the kid has gone shopping and with Mara Jade, too. The mind never ceases to amaze me."

"I wonder what they're buying."

"Maybe some stuff for the Jedi Centre or for Mara's ship."

"Probably. I'll have to go." Leia checked her wrist chrono. "I have a meeting."

"I'll pick up the kids from school and then I'll go down and check on the ship. We can try contacting Luke later."

"Or maybe he'll contact us."

"Maybe."

Leia picked up a data reader and a stack of pads. "I can hope." But her face and voice indicated that she didn't hold out much hope of that happening. Han gave her a quick kiss and smiled as her face brightened a little.

**Luke Skywalker's Apartment**

Mara gave a great sigh of relief as she subsided into one of Luke's shabby, but comfortable armchairs. "I thought we women were supposed to be terrible to shop with? I swear, Skywalker, you are the absolute worst."

"I'm not that bad," he protested. "You should try shopping with my sister or Han. Leia is terrible but in the opposite way. She buys too much. Han is tempted by all the useless gadgets at knock down prices. Most of which don't work." He contemplated the amount of bags and boxes that he'd dumped on his bed. "I did buy some new stuff, after all," Luke pointed out as he joined her in the lounge.

"Eventually."

"Well, I have to admit that when you threatened to blast my head off if I didn't, I suddenly found things worth purchasing."

A satisfied smile curved Mara's lips. "Yup."

"You would have done it, too," Luke muttered, giving her a wary look. "I saw the way your hand was twitching for your blaster." He was lying flat on his back on the couch, his booted feet dangling over one of the arms.

"That was the fifth place we'd been to."

"It was not!" Luke sat up indignantly and swung his feet to the floor.

"No, maybe you're right. It was the sixth or the seventh." Mara's tone was sardonically cheerful. "Possibly even the eighth."

"I thought the security droid was going to have us thrown out."

"He didn't. I rewired him. Now go and try on your '_new stuff'_."

Luke gave her a doubtful glance. "What, _now_?"

"Mm hm."

"But I tried it on in the shop," Luke protested and then her other comment registered. "What do you mean you rewired the security droid?"

"He wanted to remove my blaster. No one does that," she snarled. "Now, Skywalker. Go and change. I want to check your clothes in proper lighting."

"Did anyone see you rewiring the security droid?"

"No, I used the Force to cloud their minds. Now go and try the clothes on."

"But Mara!"

"Nobody saw me do it, okay?"

Luke heaved a sigh. "Okay, but you get us some drinks while I go change." He stood up and pointed to a cupboard. "Wine and glasses are in there." Then he vanished into his bedchamber, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Skywalker?"

"Yeah." Luke peered out of his bedroom door in the middle of removing his tunic. The door slid open even wider. He pulled the black garment off over his head and flung it on the floor. Luke walked forward and stood in the opening never thinking of the strain he was subjecting his friend to – totally oblivious of her reaction.

Mara's mouth dried at the sight of Luke's smooth tanned flesh. She stood holding two glasses in her hands and stared at him, her eyes incredibly bright. Luke's gaze caught hers and clung. Something in the Force whispered and layers shifted without detection by the two Jedi. Luke took a step closer towards her and Mara ran her tongue across her lips. His blue gaze fastened hungrily on the betraying movement.

"Mara?" he whispered hoarsely.

The sound of his voice broke the strange spell between them and Mara held up the two glasses. "These…" She cleared her throat. "Will these do?"

Luke opened and shut his mouth then managed to say, "I haven't got any others."

Mara peered back into the cupboard. "Neither you have."

A shaken Luke moved back into the bedroom and began removing his black Jedi pants. "I'm moving from this apartment," he called, aiming for a more natural conversation and atmosphere between them. Mara had to be as aware of this awkwardness as he was. Luke knew the thickening sexual tension could get out of control on his behalf at least and there was no way of predicting how Mara would react. Or maybe there was. She would just kill him for sure.

"Why?" Mara's voice was muffled as she dug in the depths of the cupboard, searching for the wine he said was in it.

He stepped out of his trousers and began fumbling through the boxes and bags containing his new clothes. "There's an apartment attached to the Jedi Centre. It's much nicer than this one and it's mine really. My father left the building to me after all. This place is so basic and I've hardly spent any time in it over the years." He poked his head around the door. "I don't feel at home here and I've been gradually moving my belongings into the new place. I don't have very much, so it's not a big job."

Mara pursed her lips as her head emerged from the cupboard. "I can see that." She'd found a bottle of what appeared to be red wine and began searching around the small kitchen for a bottle opener. Not being able to find one, she wandered to the bedroom door and tentatively peered around it.

Luke stood dressed in a tight pair of black under-shorts that moulded to his firm buttocks as if it was an extra skin leaving nothing to Mara's heated imagination. The muscles in his powerful legs moved as he bent over the bed and a rush of heat travelled throughout her body. What was wrong with her? She'd seen him in his swimming costume. She'd even seen him without it, but he didn't know about that. Her fingers itched to smooth their way across his powerful shoulders and then to manoeuvre their way much lower. They ached to slide under the tight black material and see if the skin was as smooth and warm as she imagined it to be. Suddenly Luke stiffened and began to turn around. Mara's heart plummeted in her chest. He'd sensed her but before he could see her, she whisked herself back to the kitchen and began raking noisily in all the drawers for the missing bottle opener.

A new unpalatable truth slammed hard into her brain. She wanted him. She wanted to pull off his last piece of clothing and have him bury himself inside her receptive, feminine body. She couldn't stay here… Mara began to panic. This was Luke Skywalker. He was engaged to another woman – hold it! She qualified her thought. He was going to _marry_ another woman. That was as good as engaged in her holonovel. She couldn't feel like that about Luke. He was her friend and you didn't want to make love to your friends. Well… Again Mara qualified that thought. _She_ didn't. She couldn't answer for anyone else.

_'Liar', _the little voice whispered. '_You want him.'_

"I don't," she whispered.

"Mara!" Luke dashed into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she snapped. "I can't… can't…"

"Can't what?"

Mara lifted her head and looked at the Jedi Master. He was dressed in a midnight blue shirt and well-cut, matching pants. The colour, although dark, was not black and the change brought out the vivid blue of his eyes. "I can't find the bottle opener," she murmured weakly.

"It's in the drawer."

"Well, I can't find it," she bit out.

"Mara…" Luke stepped forward, his hands outstretched. "What's wrong?"

Mara gestured helplessly with the wine glasses. "You look nice."

Luke's face held a dubious expression.

"You do," she said gaining control of her shaky emotions. "Let's see the jacket. The shirt is a good colour."

Luke tilted his head to one side and stared at the death grip she seemed to have on the bottle of wine for what seemed like ages. With a small smile on the edge of his well-shaped lips he focused on the bottle and to Mara's astonishment the cork eased up and out of the bottle with a satisfying pop. "Okay." He disappeared back into the bedchamber.

Mara let out the breath she'd been holding. Why was she feeling like this? It felt like, in an instant, her whole perception of Luke Skywalker as a man had changed. She was suddenly seeing him as a man – a _real_ man - for the very first time. One that she desired very much. "Force," she whispered. This had to stop. She relaxed her fingers from their white knuckled grip around the wine bottle and compelled herself to place it on the worktop.

Luke sounded a little fanfare, pretending he had a trumpet.

"Okay – I get the drift," Mara managed as her tension eased away. Luke stood clutching the matching jacket.

"Put it on."

Luke grimaced but slipped the matching jacket on.

"Now model it."

"Mara!" he whined.

"Skywalker, I'm not going through this again. You're lucky they just threw us out of _two_ shops."

Luke grinned, his face lighting up, and tried the exaggerated walk of a top designer-house employee.

"I would stick to the day job, Jedi Master," Mara said dryly as she poured the wine into the glasses. "Now go and put on the other outfits."

"Oh, very well."

Luke appeared before Mara in a selection of coloured shirts and tunics. Most were soberly cut and styled, but Mara had teamed the tunics and suits with vivid shirts and robes. Eventually Luke finished the fashion parade, as he called it, and came into the lounge dressed in a dark grey sweatshirt and loose pants. Mara handed him his wine and he took an appreciative sip of the ruby coloured liquid.

"I bought something for you… to say thank you." He pulled from behind his back a beautifully wrapped and beribboned package.

"But Luke… you gave me…"

"Not many people would have helped me update my outdated wardrobe and you were surprisingly patient about it."

"_'Update your outdated wardrobe_.' I like that," Mara almost growled as she levelled a keen glance at him. "I can be patient."

"So can I… I think," Luke murmured. "Although it's getting harder."

"You didn't wrap this one yourself, then?" Mara ran her fingers across the sophisticated packaging.

Luke shrugged, a little embarrassed. "How can you tell?"

"There's just something," she teased. "Thank you, farmboy. You shouldn't be buying me gifts… oh!" Mara peeled away the wrapping with care and stared at the delicate pieces of jade green silk lingerie which she had revealed.

"The woman in the shop said it was your size because I think you walked past the scanner when she was measuring me."

"Luke… I…" Mara's creamy skin had flushed to the colour of a soft rose.

"You going to try them on?" he asked hopefully. "You could model them… uh… I guess not."

Mara sent him a death glare.

"I'll go and cook, shall I?" Luke suggested hurriedly.

**Solo Apartment**

"Have you called him or heard from him yet?" Han peered from over the top of the data pad he was reading. Leia had arrived back early from her meeting, they'd been able to eat their evening meal as a family and the kids were now in bed sleeping.

"No." His wife's voice was strained. "Did I tell you we argued?"

"I thought there was some reason he didn't arrive for dinner." Han kept his tone light.

"I called him the 'Son of Vader'."

"And?"

"He hasn't spoken to me since."

"That's not like Luke." He put down his pad. "Leia, he's been called worse. The only reason he hasn't contacted you is that he's busy with Jedi stuff and, of course, we both know he's single-handedly rewiring the entire building because he thinks he can do a better job. The thing is… he probably can." Han sighed. "This is Luke, sweetheart. It just won't have occurred to him."

"I suppose so."

"Luke's not the type to hold a grudge."

"But nothing he does at the moment is like Luke," she exclaimed heatedly. "He tells me he is to marry. He tells me nothing about the woman and then snaps my nose off for no reason when I ask for more information." She paced back and forth in front of her husband's position.

"Sweetheart…" Han reached out and caught Leia by the hand. "Come here." He gently tugged her towards him. "Sit down."

"I'm so worried about him, Han. I've not seen Luke this depressed since just after Callista left. He as good as admitted he was in love with someone and now he is supposed to get married. I don't even know if he's supposed to marry the person he cares for."

Han sat up straighter. "He actually admitted that he was in love with someone?"

"Well…" Leia tried to recall her brother's exact words. "He said… '_I had thought there was someone I could… If ever I decided to love again – it would be her. But it's going to be very difficult now.'"_

"He said that?"

Leia nodded.

Han nodded. "I see."

"What do you see?" Leia knew Han had a shrewd and clever mind and could see through Luke as if he were made of transparisteel. Her husband leaned back in his seat and tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment or two.

"There is only one woman he spends any time with willingly."

"Is there?"

"Of course there is, sweetheart, and you know that."

"But the last time I visited Yavin he didn't spend any more time with the females than he had to."

"I wasn't thinking of the Yavin Jedi." Han's voice held a strange inflection.

"Oh!"

"The females there are either already mated or too young for your brother."

"I don't know. Several of the new Jedi knights have a very mature outlook on life and they're strong in the Force. Age doesn't necessarily mean that much. They are adults, Han."

"That's not what I meant, sweetheart. They may be strong in the Force but they haven't gone through a tenth of what Luke, you, or I have experienced in this lifetime."

Leia curved herself into her husband's arms. "I must be too tired to think this through clearly. The Senate members were behaving like a bunch of idiots today."

"So what's new?"

Leia gave a weary smile. "I just thought that the woman he could love and the woman the Force was suggesting he should marry are probably one and the same. I've lain awake at night thinking about it since he told me."

Han kissed the top of Leia's head. "The kid never does anything the easy way. He'll be in the middle of a big internal moral dilemma about it all."

"You have it correct, General. I can just see it. _'I love you and the Force suggests we should marry.'_ Luke, of course, wouldn't come out with it like that."

"I don't know, sweetheart. Well, you hope he wouldn't."

"You have a point. I used to think I could predict the way my brother would act – how he thought about things. Now I realise I don't know him very well at all."

"There is one woman. She is Force strong, has had a life as varied and as difficult as we have. Is loyal, but wary of giving that loyalty…"

Leia froze, her mind searching for the person she knew it could be. The breath left her body in a gasp. "Mara? You're talking about Mara Jade?" Leia sat up. "You really think that my gentle brother is in love with Mara Jade?"

Han stared down at his wife and rubbed a hand lovingly over her hair. "Yes. I do."

"I think you're right, Han. Oh stars!" Leia caught her lower lip in her teeth, a worried expression on her face.

"And what's more, I bet she hasn't a clue."

Leia's dark eyes widened. "He didn't say who the woman was but he's had years to put the moves on Mara Jade."

"Would you make moves on Mara?" Han asked wryly. "I wouldn't - not if I valued my life. Besides, I'm very happy with the woman I've got." He winked roguishly. "Luke's been recovering from Callista and dedicating himself to the Jedi Order and working on not getting involved with any woman. Mara would be the kind of girl that creeps up on him, though."

"It sounds like the kind of thing my brother would do."

"Go call your brother, sweetheart, or…" Han's smile widened further. "Try and call Mara."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 9**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual.**

**Luke Skywalker's Apartment**

Mara Jade sat stunned in an overstuffed, shabby chair in Luke's bare lounge and listened to him bustling about in the small kitchen. Her over-riding feeling was that of total confusion. The day that she'd spent with the handsome Jedi Master was making her examine every thought she'd ever had about him - and over the years she'd had quite a few. Not all of them pleasant. Last night he'd brought her something for her ship. Today he'd given her the kind of gift a man only gives to a lover. Was it intentional or just Luke being naively generous? If it was intentional she didn't know how she would react. Perhaps she should just think of it as a nice gift.

Their practice date had been… pleasant. She'd been on real dates that hadn't gone half as well. They knew each other so well that conversation was never going to be a problem. And there was a problem, it was the way he was making her feel. When had this comfortable friendship turned dangerous?

Mara Jade didn't have a lover – didn't want one… not really. But if she did… Mara shifted uneasily in her seat. She stared down at the delicate jade silk pieces of fabric lying on her lap and ran her fingers lightly over the material. These would feel so good on her body next to her skin. Mara felt her face warm as she conjured up a wanton scene in her imagination. Masculine fingers flicked lightly over her silk covered breasts, teasing the nipples to aching points clearly visible under the expensive lingerie. He would then slide his hands…

"Mara!" Luke called. "Could you set the table?"

She jumped in surprise, as she'd been so caught up in her fantasy. "Sure," she said, standing up and walking reluctantly into the kitchen striving all the time to control her emotions. The Jedi Master would surely pick up anything that leaked through her shields. 

Luke stood wielding a spatula, his face flushed from the heat of the stove and delicious smells emanating from whatever he was cooking. "Cutlery is in that drawer," he said, never taking his eyes off whatever he was fiercely stirring. "Plates are in that rack." He jerked his head towards their location and then finally his eyes met hers.

"Smells good," Mara commented lightly, trying to calm her racing pulse but the sight of Luke in the kitchen involved in a mundane task didn't slow it down as she had thought it might.

Something approaching relief flashed in his blue eyes at her carefully casual manner. He gave a little shrug of his shoulders. "You know me, I like my food. I reckoned that if I could cook reasonably well, then I would eat well."

"An admirable trait in a man."

"Ha ha."

Mara retreated to the lounge to set the table and had just finished when Luke came through with two steaming plates filled with food.

"I hope you like Firreroen Goulash."

"I love it… but don't you have to marinade the meat for at least twenty-four hours before you cook it?"

"Well, yes, but I thought I could persuade you to come for your supper and if not, there would have been extra left for me." He placed the dishes on the table. "Come on, sit down. This is better when it's hot."

Mara slid into her seat, picked up her fork and took a careful bite of the dish. The flavours hit her taste buds and she smiled at the anxious looking Jedi Master opposite. "This is lovely," she murmured. "Really nice."

Luke's mouth stretched into a grin and he wriggled his shoulders a little with relief, glad that she liked it. Perhaps the way to this woman's heart was through her stomach. He took a sip of the red wine, letting it slip over his tongue and round the inside of his mouth before swallowing. "Nice wine," he commented, a little surprised. "Leia must have left it here. And speaking of Leia, Mara, she will probably want to hold a reception for the new Jedi Knights."

"That's a nice idea."

"Yes, but these things usually involve dancing."

"What? At a Jedi reception?" Mara stifled a smile.

"Yes, we do dance. I don't… much… but some of the others do."

Mara thought back to the last one she had attended and, yes, Luke had escorted his sister stiffly around the floor in an old Alderaanian formal set pattern dance and then had retreated to his chair. "Why don't you?"

"I'm not very good at it. Leia coaxes me to the floor every so often and I hate it."

"From what I remember you did fine. That was a difficult dance to master; there are far easier ones to learn. But you love music. I've seen you doing lightsaber drills to music. That's not so different from dancing and there is none of the awkwardness when you do that. The footwork is far more complicated too." Mara recalled the only time she'd seen him do that and it was a revelation. He'd moved fluidly as if he were dancing on air. 

"It feels different. I do lightsaber drills on my own without a partner."

"You spar with the other Jedi. I've seen you and Corran fight on several occasions. You don't seem to have a problem dancing around the Corellian."

Luke laughed. "His footwork is suspect."

"But yours is not." Mara was definite.

"Well… no." Luke frowned.

"I rest my case," she said in the manner of a lawyer. "Dancing is like sparring with someone else."

"I get the connection. Leia said that I killed her feet the last time we danced together."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Skywalker! Will you be serious for a moment."

"Sorry," he apologised, his eyes twinkling.

"Dancing is like having a conversation with another person. You have to interact and follow where the other is leading. You cannot be doing two completely different things. You cannot fight and wash your hair."

"Now that I would like to see," he said mockingly.

Mara wrinkled her nose at him dismissively. "Behave, farmboy. In a true dance everything is equal."

"Not if you're dancing with my sister. She always leads…"

"Because you lack confidence."

"I don't. I'm just not good at it."

"You lack confidence." Mara was definite. "And you've never tried to improve?"

"Well, Leia did try to give me lessons but she's always so busy that I didn't like to impose and then when she did, we just got into arguments."

"What makes you think that we wouldn't get into arguments?"

"We do not argue."

"We do."

Luke sniffed then continued doggedly. "I wondered if you could give me a couple of lessons. If you think it's just a few pointers, it might help me improve. It always looks so effortless when you dance."

"I suppose I could help you out."

"And then I'd like for you to come as my partner…"

"To a Jedi reception… Oh, no, Skywalker."

"But Mara." He seemed to stare right inside her. "I need you there."

The desperate plea she could hear in his voice changed her mind. She had been going to refuse. Her new found awareness of the Jedi Master was far too disturbing. "I… suppose so," she agreed reluctantly, her voice soft. '_Oh, way to go, Mara. Spend more time with Mr Bridegroom, not less.'_

"It won't just be Jedi; there will be members of the council, too."

"And that's supposed to encourage me to want to go, farmboy? Politicians!"

Luke frowned and then laughed. "I see your point." He leant forward. "The thing is, Mara, you dance so beautifully that some of it will hopefully rub off on me and not make me look so stupid on the dance floor."

"I don't recall you ever doing anything badly."

He smiled at that. "When did you last see me dance?"

"I can't remember."

"Neither can I."

"Oh, yes. I can. It was at the last Jedi Reception."

"That was two years ago."

"Was it? Time flies… Luke…" Mara hesitated. "All this has been enjoyable but you're supposed to be impressing the woman you're going to marry."

"Ah… well. I still need lots more work on… stuff."

"This dancing thing _is_ worrying you."

"Yes."

"Why not ask one of those eager new Jedi Knights?"

Luke shook his head. "I've already asked you. I want you to come with me, please." His expression was stubborn. "If I'd wanted someone else I would have asked them."

Mara could only nod helplessly. "This is not going to get you married to your Force-chosen soul mate."

"It's not funny, Mara."

"No, I suppose it isn't." Her mind began ticking furiously. So far Skywalker had shown no interest in any other woman apart from herself and, she suspected, Khata Ellynin. He could be trying to deliberately put people off the scent. One minute he was in the depths of despair, the next almost too cheerful. She wanted to ask about the Mirialan but wasn't sure if she'd like the answer.

She watched him clear away their plates and bring in cups of aromatic caf. They sat for a while in companionable silence, both too busy with their thoughts. 

The sun was beginning to dip low in the sky when Luke stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll see you home."

"I'm a big girl, Skywalker - Ex-Emperor's hand. I can fend for myself."

Luke held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Whoa, Jade! I'm not suggesting that you couldn't. In my rule book, a gentleman sees a lady home." 

"That was long before the Clone Wars."

"My Aunt Beru used to tell me tales of how she met and was courted by my Uncle Owen. To be honest, I didn't believe most of them. I mean…" He grinned. "I was a young boy and couldn't ever imagine my uncle doing mushy stuff."

Mara chuckled. "Mushy stuff? No, I suppose not."

"He was so stern with me all the time and gruff with Aunt Beru but she loved him. I could see it in her eyes. They were young once and in love. Sometimes when I was in my bed late at night I heard him laugh. He didn't have much to laugh about." 

His tone grew reflective and Mara could tell he was thinking of the only parents he'd ever known and who had died keeping him safe. "Hey!" she chided gently.

Luke sighed. "Sorry. What I'm trying to say, without offending your feminine pride, is that it all seemed so respectful and full of honour."

"It's okay," Mara soothed. "I understand."

Luke ushered her up the stairs and grabbed their cloaks from a rack in the hall. "I don't think any less of you because I treat you in this way."

"I know."

Mara slipped on her dark green cloak, touched despite her suspicion of being treated as the female of the species and therefore subservient to the male once too often. 'Luke's not like that,' she told herself. No one needed to provide for or protect her but, yes, she could see the attraction of the old-fashioned way Luke was treating her.

They made their way to the nearest air taxi stand and Luke hailed a transport. The short hop to Mara's apartment was silent. When they reached their destination Luke jumped out, paid the fee and offered Mara his hand.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"I'll see you to your door."

Mara rolled her eyes but Luke was not to be dissuaded. He was going to make sure that every part of this 'date' was carried out to the best of his ability. "If you must," she said grudgingly.

"I must." Luke's voice was firm. "I told you I wanted to do this thing properly."

Her apartment was on the top floor of the building so they took the turbolift. Suddenly confined to a small space made the atmosphere between them claustrophobic. Every time Mara lifted her head from her close and detailed study of the intricacies of the turbolift floor, she found his blue eyes fastened on her with a peculiar intensity.

Mara shifted uncomfortably against the panelled interior of the lift carriage as a shiver ran up her spine. Why was she reacting this way? He drew her to him. He drew them all to him. Luke hadn't asked or necessarily wanted the power he had but it was so much a part of him. The fact that he used that power for good had made the Emperor right to fear this young man. Luke was far more dangerous than anyone had ever guessed. He was the light that kept his friends and family together. Oh, they loved Solo and Leia and respected Chewbacca but Luke held a special place in their hearts.

Luke couldn't help looking at her. Mara was so beautiful, inside and out. He'd tried to act naturally all through dinner but it was so hard when the woman of your dreams was only a table's distance away. He'd sensed earlier that something had disturbed her poise and Mara's shell was difficult to see through, hardened to durasteel by her childhood experiences and life as a servant of the Emperor. Luke knew when Mara was hiding something just as she knew when he was. Her eyes had darkened to a stormy grey-green – the inner turmoil brewing into a tempest.

Did she really think that his prospective bride was one of the new Jedi? If so, Luke couldn't think which one it could be. Khata and Bebo were already betrothed. He wasn't against inter-species romances but they could and did have their problems. Of the ones that worked, theirs were often stronger for that reason. Clak Damsa already had a mate and a clutch of eggs back on Mon Calamari waiting for the time that she was ready to settle down. 

Could Mara ever realise that Luke had set his sights on her? His spirit drooped. Probably not. He had to make her see that she was the one he wanted and not just because the Force had given him the nudge. Perhaps he should be thankful that the Force had directed him towards her in this way. He would have liked to have acted on this himself but wasn't sure if he'd have had the courage. Too many knocks had made him wary of bestowing his heart again although he knew now that she'd had it all along. How could he have withstood the power and allure of Mara Jade? How could he have loved anyone else? If the Force hadn't directed him to her, would he have eventually tried to court her – would he have started to live again? He liked to hope so. 

"Luke?"

He lifted his head to find Mara gazing at him with concern. "We're at my floor. I've called your name at least three times."

His mouth quirked into a half smile as he followed her from the turbolift. "Just three? Sorry. I was thinking… nothing important. Training tomorrow?" he asked as they walked down the hallway to her apartment.

"That would be good," she answered, leaning against the corridor wall.

"At the new centre?" Luke braced an arm against the wall outside her apartment door.

"Not the gym?"

"No, I would like to try out some of the rooms there. They are almost ready for use. One of the smaller halls is filled with mats suitable for combat training, hand-to-hand fighting or saber work."

"What about dancing?"

"That too."

"So… the new place tomorrow. I'll bring some music discs."

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Luke grinned. "I have work to do first but the same time you arrived today would be perfect. I can get several hours in early before you come. The ceremonies are taking quite a lot of preparation."

"Ceremonies?"

"For the new Jedi. They are to have their official knighting here."

"Why not on Yavin?"

"We had a private one for Jedi only on Yavin. This one can have their families, the politicians and the media. All the people, apart from their families, that we didn't want before."

Mara laughed. "All the undesirables."

"They only care for their families. Coruscant is easier to get to than Yavin."

"That is a consideration."

"The ceremony on Yavin could be said to embody the spiritual aspect of the order. This is the civil part. The Jedi have to work in both worlds. This is similar to a university graduation."

"I know what you're going to add, Skywalker."

"You were supposed to call me 'Luke'."

"That was last night," Mara answered pertly.

"What was I going to add?" Luke took a step nearer Mara.

She tilted her head, looking up at him smugly. "You were going to add, oh great Jedi Master Skywalker, that as a Jedi, you never stop the learning process."

Luke caught his breath as Mara lifted her face up to his. "You were always one of my best students, Jedi Jade," he murmured huskily, his eyes darkening. "I want to thank you for helping me today and tomorrow."

Mara shrugged lightly. "Today was fun. I cannot answer for tomorrow."

Luke stared down at her face in the subtly lit hallway and said the first thing that came into his mind. He could smell her perfume, fresh and slightly spicy. No sickly, cloying scents for his girl. "Can I have my kiss now?"

Mara's breath hissed from her lungs in a surprised rush. "Are you out of your mind?" she muttered.

Luke gave a nervous laugh. His wayward mouth had just gone ahead and said what he'd been thinking. Now he was in trouble. He was just going to have to brazen the whole thing out. Force, she was going to kill him. "You said you would help me with the dating thing."

"Yes, but I cannot recall saying that I would kiss you. You have to be joking – you had better be joking."

Luke inched forward. She was going to kill him so he might as well make the most of it. "A woman as lovely as you is bound to have been kissed a few times."

"Luke!" Mara gave a dry little chuckle. "Do you think there are many men brave enough to kiss me?"

"Not many," Luke conceded, his smile lighting up his face and again Mara was struck by his still boyish good looks. "You could give me pointers on my technique." He edged closer still. "What's a kiss between friends?"

Mara began to laugh in earnest. "Your technique?" she hooted. "I give you full marks for your bravery. You're not getting anything else."

Luke lifted his other hand and suddenly Mara found herself trapped by the barrier of his arms braced against the wall on either side of her. As he loomed above her, Mara's senses began to swim. How could Luke loom above her? He wasn't that tall. "No," she whispered her mouth dry.

"I'm not getting anything else?" he murmured, his eyes beginning to darken.

His nearness was beginning to affect her. A strange trembling started to attack her limbs and her heart began to beat faster making her breath emerge in short little pants. "Skywal…" Her mouth was nicely open, just right for Luke to bend his dark blond head and fit his mouth firmly over hers.

There was fire deep inside her, Mara thought hazily. Flames were flickering through her body and she was burning up. The feel of his mouth on hers changed as she began to respond. It grew harder, more possessive, more demanding and Mara found that it wasn't enough. She'd never felt like this. It was terrifying and exhilarating like a speeder out of control. Her body had unexpectedly sprung into vibrant, quivering life as she pressed herself against the masculine body causing her to feel this way. Then, sudden panic attacked her, breaking the spell his lips had wrought upon her and she wrenched herself out of his arms, clamping her lips together hard to stop them from trembling. Luke looked as dazed as she felt.

Luke stepped back from the woman he'd just kissed senseless. A quick glance downwards at his hands told the tale – they were shaking. He wondered in this game they were playing who'd been under assault and who had emerged the victor. Luke had initiated the encounter but had not, in his opinion, emerged victorious. He coughed to clear his throat, trying to think clearly but unable to concentrate because his heart was hammering so loudly in his chest. It proved that for the moment he was still alive. "What did you think, Mara?" he managed to say. "Does my technique… pass muster?"

"It was fine…. Very good," she murmured dazedly, her vivid green eyes large in her pale face. "Yes… fine… good." And then she slapped her door control while she stood swaying in front of him and, as her door opened, slipped inside and closed it immediately. 

Mara on one side and Luke on the other.

"Mara!" There was no answer. 

She was livid with him for daring to kiss her, with herself for returning that kiss and at life in general. The anger had shot to the surface as soon as she'd closed her apartment door. He'd kissed her. The sithspawned nerf had nerved himself and kissed her in a way that she'd never been kissed before. Luke Skywalker, the model of propriety, of boring Jedi stuffiness and all round New Republic hero had kissed her. What was even worse – she'd liked it. He'd turned her already confusing world upside down. He'd kissed her and she'd forgotten where she was, what she was doing and had concentrated only on the moment.

Luke Skywalker had made her feel things she'd never ever felt in her lonely and rather austere world. It had not been a one-sided affair. Their bond through the Force had made her aware of his feelings, plus the evidence of his hard masculine body's arousal as he'd pressed her against the wall assured her of that. She'd wanted more and so had he. A kiss wasn't enough for either of them. Then he'd taken a step back and asked her how he had done? Mara's blood boiled. This was all for another woman? Mara swore viciously to herself. Forget the other woman. This Sith-born bastard was hers - Force visions be damned. It was a feeling so primitive that Mara was almost shocked at the depth of her need. Shocked and frightened at the sensations still rushing through her body, Mara needed an outlet – she had to get rid of this. He was still there; she could feel it. He had better still be there and she hoped he was feeling as frustrated as she was. Her passion changed to anger and began to burn out of control.

Luke stood for a moment undecided at what to do, when suddenly the door opened again and he stood face to face with a decidedly furious Mara Jade.

As her door slid open once more Mara was viciously delighted that he was still standing bewildered where she'd left him. Luke's dazed face lit up as she reappeared in front of him. "Mara!"

He wasn't getting everything his own way.

"Mara?" Luke's face showed his confusion. Why was she standing there? He took a step forward and then wished he hadn't.

"Don't you ever…" She clenched her fist and swung.

All the Force danger signals in the galaxy didn't prepare Luke for the spitting virago that launched herself upon him. Her curled fist met his chin with a resounding, and to Mara, satisfying crack.

Luke reeled backwards, shock written large across his features. "Mara?" His hand went to cradle his jaw. "What…"

"Well, yeah…" Mara said, not making any sense, nursing her hand. "…Ever do that again." '_Force, his jaw felt like durasteel,_' she thought. She gave him an agonized glance of something approaching an apology and disappeared back behind her apartment door. Luke knew that it wouldn't open again that evening.

He slumped back against the corridor wall, a happy smile appearing on his face despite the bruise that was beginning to form.

"I think she likes me."

*****************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 10**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual.**

**Mara Jade's Apartment**

Mara watched her door slide home for the second time and, as the red haze vanished from her vision, lifted her hand to check her throbbing knuckles. "Ouch!" she murmured, on a little sob of pain. "Got to find my med-kit. Got to find my med-kit," she chanted as if it were a mantra. Her mind was in total chaos. 'I've never done anything like that… ever. I have never lashed out hitting someone on impulse. I was trained to weigh up the odds and take the consequences – never chances. Even when I really wanted to kill him I refrained until the time was going to be right. I don't want to kill him any more or I didn't until five minutes ago. He's my _friend and friends don't kiss each other like he just kissed me.'_

Mara moved slowly and stiffly to the 'fresher. The light was too brightly clinical and she squinted warily at her reflection in the mirror above the sink as she ran the cold water over her bruised hand. What she saw didn't please her at all. The woman facing her was someone she didn't recognise - not looking like this. Her red-gold hair seemed to crackle with new found energy, rippling down her back in a mass of tangled curls. Her green eyes were dark and stormy, her face flushed and her mouth… Her mouth had the ripe, vulnerable look of someone who had been kissed long and hard. She had never looked so vitally alive in her entire life.

Her fingers gently touched her reddened lips. "I let him kiss me," she whispered. "I kissed him back. I think I… I think I… I _can't!" she wailed. "Not after just one kiss. I can't, I don't know how to…" Mara couldn't quite bring herself to say the next word._

When Luke had placed his mouth upon hers, her eyelids had fluttered shut. Depriving herself of sight had made the sensation of his firm lips far more potent as they had covered hers, coaxing a response that she'd been only too eager to give.

Mara filled the basin with water and splashed some of it on her flushed cheeks. "What am I going to do now?" she asked the girl in the mirror. "Because I don't know."

The insistent sound of her com centre going off interrupted her. In a daze, Mara wandered through to her office and sat in front of the screen. As the identity of the caller became apparent Mara winced and was tempted to avoid answering but it would only cause more problems in the long run. 'Best to get it over with, Jade,' she told herself. 'Face up to your problems.' She'd more than faced up to her 'problem'. She'd almost knocked him unconscious. Had his sister felt the blow and that was why she was contacting Mara? It wasn't an entirely ludicrous idea. Skywalker and Leia were Force strong twins with a very powerful bond between them.

 "Hello, Leia," she muttered, resignation written over her face.

"Mara! You're almost as difficult to get hold of as my brother is. Have you seen him, by the way?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Have I seen him!" She scowled fiercely but her question had been answered. Leia didn't know that she'd hit Luke. It was a pity that she didn't because Mara was almost tempted to tell the regal Alderaanian woman just exactly what she'd done to her precious brother and why. However, Leia would ask some rather awkward and embarrassing questions. She was no fool.

Luke had kissed her and she'd responded. Then she'd hit him. Leia wouldn't leave it at that.

"Mara!" Leia called to get her attention.  "Mara!" The other woman was sitting in a daze. "I take it that's a yes?"

Mara lifted her chin a little. "Sorry," she apologised for her momentary lapse of concentration. "I'm tired. Your _brother… was still outside my apartment door last time I looked. He had better not still be there. _

"Oh, Mara. Not another argument?"

"No, not this time." Mara refused to say more on that subject. "He should be home…" she checked her wrist chrono. "…about now or in five minutes or so. Try him then. I don't want to talk about _him at the moment – thank you."_

"Well I do." Leia's dark gaze sharpened shrewdly on the red-headed trader. "Are you okay, Mara? You seem a little… distrait." Her voice sounded concerned.

"I have a headache," Mara lied and then wondered if it actually was a lie. Her hand hurt – that wasn't a lie. Skywalker had a jaw made from durasteel. Her mouth twitched into a grim little half-smile. He hadn't been expecting the punch, that was clear.

"Hello, Mara." Han's cheerful face popped over his wife's shoulder as he pulled up a chair.

"Solo," Mara said. She didn't need this – not right now. Not when her mind was too frazzled to deal with everything that was happening to her. A dark lord of the Sith or the Emperor reborn yet again would be easier to deal with.  Yes, she decided, she did have a headache. "I don't need you as well, Solo," she mumbled. "Leia is bad enough."

"Thanks, Jade." 

Han's voice was aggrieved but she could tell by the calculating expression on his well-cut features that he had some sort of goal in mind. Her hand throbbed again reminding her of her problems.

"Are you okay, Jade?" Han echoed his wife's earlier question. "You seem a little strange. Not quite your usual self."

Mara's green eyes suddenly blazed with an inner fire and then, just as suddenly the flames were banked and under control. Han gave his wife a sideways glance and tapped his fingers against his mouth.

"What a peculiar thing to say." Mara's tone dripped ice. She was used to fending for herself and more than one person telling her she looked different made her barriers go up as she withdrew into her shell. "I said I had a headache."

"You do, huh?" Han commented. "You got painkillers in your med-kit?"

"Of course."

"Take two. It will get rid of the ache."

"Thank you, Doctor Solo." Mara's voice was cutting.

Leia decided to head off the possible contretemps between Mara and Han. They would learn nothing otherwise. "We spoke to Jedi Damsa earlier today at the new Jedi Centre," she said quietly. "What did you think of the facility? Jedi Damsa said Luke had given you a tour of the place this morning."

So they knew she had been with Luke for most of the day then. "It's very impressive," she returned distantly. "I can see why Luke is so pleased with its progress, although it is far from ready."

"He'll get there," said Han.

"I think it is nearer completion than you think, Mara," said Leia.

"Perhaps."

"Most of the structural work has been finished for some time but Luke was unwilling to let others complete the place without him being there to supervise."

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me," muttered Mara.

"He wanted to do it himself," Han said irritably. "What's so wrong about that?"

Mara sighed. She was taking her bad mood out on the Solos and they didn't deserve it. "There's nothing wrong with that at all," she apologised, trying to gather her wayward thoughts together. 

"He's planning on moving into his new apartment within the next few days," Leia told Mara

"He did say he had living quarters set up. I wondered why his apartment was barer than usual. It makes sense." 

"How does Luke seem to you, Mara, now that you've seen him a few times?" Leia was clearly worried.

"Not like himself," Mara admitted reluctantly. "His moods are very changeable. One minute he is depressed, just like he was when Cal… when _she left. The next, he is almost too cheerful for my peace of mind and he's not sleeping properly. It always spells trouble… always."_

"Like he was in love?" Leia asked slyly.

Mara flinched and hoped that the Solos hadn't seen the tell-tale twitch. "I wouldn't know about that," Mara said coolly. "Ask him. I do not pretend to understand the workings of the Skywalker brain."

"But you know about his upcoming marriage," Han said, watching her face carefully.

"I know that he thinks he _has to marry but until I see him produce a human woman or the female of some other species, I cannot see it happening. He talks about it but has done nothing to make me think he has a bride tucked away somewhere safe. He says there is one and he knows who she is. I think it's ridiculous. Unless…"_

Han's hazel eyes sharpened to chips of amber. "You don't? Unless _what_?"

"Mara!" Leia's voice was suddenly sharp. "Has Luke given you any clue?"

Mara shook her head slowly. If she hadn't seen Khata Ellynin, she might have thought… No, that was a stupid idea, but the recollection of his kiss teased her senses. If she hadn't seen the way Luke had gazed at the beautiful Mirialan, Mara might have thought that the Jedi Master was interested in herself. "There is this young woman who came on the Yavin shuttle. She's very beautiful – a Mirialan…"

"Khata Ellynin?" Leia questioned. "But she's…"

"A possibility," interrupted Han, a broad smile on his face. "Jade…"

"Yes."

"I think you do understand the Skywalker brain. I think you understand him very well indeed. I think it is your own feelings you're having trouble with." He gave her a wink.

Mara scowled. "You've lost me, Solo. Leia, speak to your brother yourself. I may be renewing my long dormant vow to kill him. These nightmares he's having are keeping me awake too."

***********************************

**The Solo Apartment**

"Why did you interrupt?" Leia asked Han after the com connection had been cut. "You've just said to Mara that Luke is interested in Khata."

"I didn't say that."

"You as good as did."

"Ah, but I didn't – she did. There's a difference. A bit of jealousy…"

"Can cause a lot of problems," Leia finished.

Han grinned and slouched back in his chair. "Mara was clearly rattled about something."

"She wasn't very helpful."

"Did you expect her to be? Your brother…" He touched the tips of his fingers together. "Your brother _is_ interested in Khata Ellynin."

"Yes, but as a Jedi Knight, not as a woman. Besides she's already betrothed."

"To the Twi'lek. What's his name again?"

"Bebo."

"Yes, Bebo. The kids loved him last time they were on Yavin." 

"He's very good with children." Leia gave her husband a very wifely look. "You, Han Solo, are meddling."

"Me!" Han opened his eyes wide. "Why would I do a thing like that and how would you know that I was doing it?"

Leia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I can't think why. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Han smirked. "No," he murmured dryly. "Mara obviously doesn't know that Bebo's betrothed to Khata."

"No, it seems not, and you let her go on thinking that."

"Yup."

"I knew Luke wasn't sleeping - I could see how tired he was - but I didn't know he was getting nightmares every night."

"Nightmares that Mara seems to be getting too."

"I think she's receiving Luke's dreams. He must be reaching out to someone and finding Mara. They must be forming quite a Force bond for that to happen."

"Like you have with Luke?"

Leia nodded. "Yes, but the bond that Jaina and Jacen share, like the one I share with Luke, is a sibling one. Mara and Luke are not related."

"But the Force wants them to be."

"Yes. I guess it does." Leia rubbed her eyes tiredly and then looked at her husband. "One of Mara's strongest gifts is being able to communicate through the Force over long distances. She could communicate with the Emperor from wherever she was in the galaxy."

"I wouldn't ever suggest to Mara that she has replaced her ability to contact old Palpy with Jedi Master Luke."

Leia's eyes widened with horror. "That's the last thing you should suggest. Never even think about it in her presence. Any chance of Luke and Mara getting together would be gone forever."

"I couldn't do that to the kid. Besides, I like Mara - bad temper, red hair and all. Let's call your brother, sweetheart. I want to see what I can do at his end of the proceedings."

"Are you really sure you want to interfere?"

"This is Luke and Mara. You've already had your shot at meddling. It's my turn. If I don't interfere, nothing will happen."

"Well…"

"Leia!"

"Oh, all right. I agree."

"Go on, sweetheart. Get brother Luke on the com."

******************************

The smile on Leia's face faded as she beheld her brother's appearance. A large bruise was beginning to form on his firm chin. "Luke!" she gasped. "What happened?"

"I walked into something." Luke's voice was surly.

Han sniggered and Luke glared laser bolts at him. "I thought Jedi didn't just walk into things. Where's that well-developed danger sense you say that you all have?"

Luke flushed. "I was distracted."

"Jade didn't hit you for getting fresh with her?" Even as he said it, Han wondered if his comment was as ludicrous as it seemed, but Mara had looked as if she'd been indulging in the galactic sport of kissing. Would Luke be brave enough to do that with her? Not that the Jedi Master was a coward. That was the last thing any one could, or would accuse him of being. Luke tended to be the opposite of cowardly – a little too courageous for his own good. He also had this reckless streak the width of the Kathol Rift. 'Must be why we get on so well,' he thought. And had to be why Luke was nursing a nicely developing bruise. The reckless part of him had won out over the Jedi Master restraint.

Leia observed her brother carefully as Han had casually thrown his comment at her brother. 'Coming on to Mara Jade!' She had been about to dismiss her husband's idea as mere foolishness but the expression on Luke's face gave her pause for thought. He had blushed an even deeper hue than he already was – if that were possible. 

Well, well, well.

Leia looked at her husband who gave her a knowing grin. They'd both instantly reached the same conclusion. Sabacc!

"I would get your face checked over, kid," Han advised Luke. Something told him not to pry any further.

"It's only bruised, Han." Luke gingerly tested the area of changing colour on his chin. "I think."

"When can I hold the reception for the Jedi Knights?"

"It will have to be soon, Leia," Luke answered, glad to have the change of subject. "Most of them start shipping out next week."

"Next week!" Leia echoed. "But…!"

"Otherwise it will be too late."

"Too late? But Luke."

"Most of them have far to travel. They are going home to spend a little time with friends and families before they embark on life as a Jedi. It's not an easy life as we know. At the moment I can grant them a little respite before they go wherever they're required. They deserve time to be with their loved ones. I believe that they can gain much strength from their support. Who knows where they will be and what they will be doing in a year's time? The Emperor said that faith and love was a weakness - having friends left you vulnerable. I disagree."

"It's a good philosophy, Luke."

He attempted a smile and winced as his jaw ached. "The graduation ceremony has been booked in the small audience chamber in the Senate building the day after tomorrow and then Khata and Bebo's wedding is the day after that."

"But Luke… You've left me no time. What about invitations and the organisation?"

Han chuckled.

"It's not funny, Han." Leia was indignant.

"If I know you, sister dear, I bet that you have already got it organised and the invitations out."

Han laughed. "Not quite, but pretty near it."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Luke chuckled and then wished he hadn't as his jaw vehemently protested such ill-usage.

"She will, kid."

"No surprise there," Luke agreed.

"You any better, kid?" Han asked seriously and Luke knew what he was talking about.

"I'm fine," he replied calmly. "Coming to terms with everything and trying to take another chance."

"Shows you're still alive, Luke."

"Yeah!" Luke sent a brief mental caress to his sister. "I'm all right. You're only dead when you feel no pain?"

"Something like that, kid."

"My jaw is definitely telling me that I'm alive. I'm certainly feeling something… pain."

Leia smiled, a suspicion of a tear in her dark eyes. She wanted him to be happy but he wasn't there yet.

"I'd better go. I have a lot of things to sort out before I get any sleep. I want to move the last of my things out of this apartment and into the new one first thing tomorrow morning."

"Need any help?" Han asked.

Luke shook his head. "Nope. Artoo's got most of it covered. If I do need you I'll get in touch."

"Luke!"

"Yeah?"

"Try flowers." 

Han cut the link with the satisfaction of having had the last word. He simply imagined Luke's face as he was left looking at the blank screen.

********************************

Han was triumphant. He was totally right and now he knew it. His old instincts hadn't let him down. "Walked into something, my furry Wookiee! He walked into something all right. The kid walked into Mara Jade's fist."

Leia chuckled. "Yes."

The couple moved back into their lounge and Han poured them both a drink.

"I wonder what Luke did to Mara that made her so mad that she punched him," Leia said.

Han tapped his lips. Leia recalled he had done that when she was speaking to Mara. The significance of the little gesture suddenly registered.

"Of course!" she breathed. Her mouth hung open in shock. Not only had her brother's chin looked bruised, his lips had seemed to be red and a little swollen. She'd missed that little piece of evidence but her sharp-eyed husband had not. "He _did_ kiss her… Force, Luke! You're braver than I thought."

Han took a large gulp of his whiskey. "Yes, Mara had the appearance and the manner of a woman who had been kissed quite thoroughly."

"And I suppose you know exactly how a woman looks…?"  Leia's voice was arch.

"A true gentleman never kisses and tells," Han said virtuously. "But I'd be happy to provide a demonstration."

****************************************

**Luke Skywalker's Apartment**

_"Try flowers."_

Luke groaned. Why couldn't he keep anything secret from his interfering family and now they had strong suspicions about the identity of the woman he was in love with. No, they didn't just suspect – they knew. His wily Corellian brother-in-law had always had a thing about Luke and Mara matching up together. 'As long as they don't tell her before I do. It's a good thing my pride has been trampled on so many times that I'm not too upset,' he thought.

He sighed. The feeling that he was deceiving Mara was niggling away at his conscience. She thought he was in love with someone else or at least ready to propose. Yes, he was ready. He loved _her and wanted to marry her in the beautiful octagonal meditation room, but she might not see it that way. She would think that his method of getting her to be with him was deceitful. He didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do._

If he was lucky she might speak to him again - if she hadn't blasted her way off Coruscant already.

"Artoo!" he called to the little droid. "I have a dangerous mission for you to undertake on my behalf."

******************************************

**Mara Jade's Apartment**

Mara kept replaying the events of that evening over and over in her mind as she prepared for bed. Her body flushed with heat as she recalled his kiss. She'd never imagined that just a kiss from Luke Skywalker would make her want so much more. Then she'd actually hit him. She'd been so confused with all the feelings coursing through her mind and body that she'd reacted the only way that she could. With anger. 

She inspected her knuckles, wincing at the slightly purplish bruising that had appeared on her creamy skin. She was tempted to start a little self-healing but as a reminder of her bad temper, she let it be.

She slipped off the last of her clothes, walked naked into the 'fresher and switched on the shower. Dousing her head thoroughly under the hot water she observed herself in the foggy reflecting tiles on the wall. She saw a slender woman, her hair plastered wetly to her skull as the water ran over it, down over shapely breasts and slim hips. Mara grabbed her bottle of cleanser and began to wash her hair. The soap streamed over her creamy skin and the ordinary task of washing the accumulated sweat and grime of the day from herself began to relax the tension from her shoulders. She finished rinsing the cleanser from her body and stepped from the shower wrapping a thick, fluffy blue towel securely around herself.

With a sigh she started packing a bag. There would be no point in meeting Luke for a sparring session and dance lesson tomorrow. Luke had appeared to be more stunned than angry after she'd connected with his jaw but his anger was sometimes a slow growing process. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Luke really angry. The control he had over his emotions was phenomenal and a little frightening. Yet, when he'd kissed her, Mara thought that his control had slipped. He'd certainly appeared to have been affected by their kiss but Mara hadn't been taking notes at the time. She'd not been thinking clearly at all.

There was little point in remaining on Coruscant. Tomorrow she would do her tasks for Karrde and then leave. Maybe her boss was still on Esseles or perhaps she could just hole up on a resort planet far from the Core Region.

Why had she developed feelings for Luke Skywalker? She gave a bitter laugh. She was reluctant to call it love but that was the only thing it could be. Why had it taken her so long to develop feelings for Luke Skywalker was perhaps a better question. He was kind and gentle but so were a lot of people. He was handsome.... Mara gave an unwilling smile. She wasn't someone that was taken in by good looks alone. The outward appearance was just a shell. It was what that person was inside that counted. Luke's eyes held such pain and such wisdom. She wanted to ease his pain and learn from his wisdom. Mara wanted to be with him when his eyes brightened to the colour of the sky above their heads on a sunny day. If you truly knew him, you could gauge his moods by the way his eyes changed colour. He had given her his trust when no one in the whole galaxy had. He'd believed in her totally. Mara sank down on the bed, feeling her heart thudding in her breast.  Of course she loved him. 

He couldn't marry Khata Ellynin. She was all wrong for Luke. Mara didn't know the Mirialan female but she just knew instinctively that she wasn't right for the Jedi Master. Ellynin could never be his true equal. Even though this marriage was ordained by the Force, the future was always in motion after all. Mara seized on Yoda's old saying that Luke had quoted at her so many times. She didn't believe Luke wanted to marry the other Jedi either. Mara's brain was beginning to wake up.

She pulled the clothes out of her travel bag and returned them to their places. Perhaps she wouldn't leave Coruscant. Perhaps it was time to do some planning of her own. The memory of Luke still standing outside the door where she had left him, looking as dazed as she had felt made her smile. Yes, the kiss had affected them both.

Suddenly her door chime sounded. Mara frowned. She hadn't sensed anyone coming. Security hadn't called through with any problems.

Mara wrapped her towel around her body a little firmer and called her saber to her hand. She didn't sense any danger but it was better to be well prepared. Mara carefully peered through a tiny aperture in her door and blinked in surprise.

Without hesitation she slapped at her door control and watched the door slide aside. In front of her was what looked to be an enormous bouquet of beautiful white lilies… On wheels?  

The flowers trembled and then beeped.

Mara took a double take. The flowers were definitely beeping and they were moving forward.

"Artoo!" The credit dropped.

There was a burst of impassioned electronic speech.

"Okay, Artoo. You can come in." 

"The droid rolled forward and hesitated.

"It's okay, Artoo. I don't do disintegrations any more."

The astromech moaned, rolled forward a little more and then, putting on a burst of speed to get through Mara's door, banged into the wall. The flowers had almost completely obscured his optical receptor. 

Mara gazed down at the little astromech droid. "I'm sorry, Artoo. I didn't realise that you couldn't see properly. This way…" She guided him into her apartment. "I don't know what you are saying." Mara peered round the doorframe, her hand clutching nervously at her towel to keep it in place. There was no fair-haired, blue-eyed man following. Just his faithful droid bearing flowers. With a sigh she let the door close.

Artoo rolled towards a computer jack and plugged himself in with a satisfied whirr.

Mara ran into her bedchamber and pulled on her sleeping shift before returning to her lounge and Luke Skywalker's peace offering. Because that's what it was, Mara knew for certain.

The droid started tooting again and Mara began to free Artoo from his flowery costume. Luke had crammed flowers wherever Artoo had something that would hold them. The heady scent of the white lilies drifted through her room. Mara stood there, her heart quivering and her head buried in the armful of flowers. Where had he managed to find this many flowers at this time of night? "Oh, Luke" she whispered.

She didn't notice Artoo surreptitiously activate his holo-recorder. Master Luke would want to see that his gift was appreciated.

"Artoo!" Mara turned to the droid. "Did he send a message?"

Artoo beeped an affirmative, turned off his recording device and activated his holoviewer. Luke's figure shimmered into the air in front of her. Mara stretched out her hand in a silent apology even though he wouldn't see it. With misgiving she noted that he was wearing his Jedi blacks.

"Mara… I'm sorry. Please forgive me for the liberties I took. I hope you will accept my apology and still meet with me tomorrow. I would like to set things right between us." Luke's face was remote, the expression in his eyes troubled. "I would not like to lose your friendship and support. Whatever happens between us, those are things which are very important to me."

Mara watched until Artoo ceased playback and Luke's figure vanished. The little droid beeped a question and Mara bent her head to read the display. "You want to know if I'll still be here tomorrow?" She walked through to the kitchen, placed the flowers in the sink and ran water to keep them alive. Deep in thought, she walked back through to her lounge.

Artoo repeated his question.

Mara turned to the droid and nodded. "I'll be there. You can tell him that."

Artoo whirred and then tooted sadly. 

"You want to me to see another holo-recording before you leave? Why?"

Artoo rotated his domed head. He was doing this to help his master although he suspected Master Luke might schedule him for a memory wipe if he found out. He didn't answer her; he just powered up his playback function and produced the recording he'd taken the previous evening.

The holo-recording showed a small darkened bedroom decorated in sombre colours and with heavy, oppressive furniture. A figure lay on a bed, but not in the calm depths of sleep. This figure was moving, the covers tangled and knotted around his hips, his naked torso glistening with sweat as he tossed and muttered, his hands reaching out for something or _someone. This man was suffering. "Luke… stars!"_

'_Mara!'_

Mara stiffened. It was just like she'd experienced but seeing it made it even more real. He was calling for her. She could see the agony in his face and hear the tortured pain in his voice. Why was Luke calling for her and not his sister or the woman he was going to marry? Why was it _always Mara?_

_'Mara! I can't get to you… always something in the way. Please, Mara…'_

_'Keep me safe, Mara.'_

_'You've always been there…'  His voice slurred and grew drowsy. __'Always… I… I…' 'Keep me safe, Mara.'_

_'You've always been there…' he repeated. _'Always… I… I…'__

Mara sank down upon a chair. "Why did you show this to me, Artoo?"

The little droid disconnected himself from her computer socket and sadly tootled a quiet answer.

"It was something you thought I had to see." Mara wondered how Luke could command so much devotion not just from his people but also from his droids. "You think your master needs me?"

Artoo swivelled his head and beeped a few more comments.

"You don't want to say too much and get in trouble but we're not thinking straight. Biological life forms have no common sense? Artoo!" Mara exclaimed trying not to laugh. "I think I have a lot of sense."

Artoo made a sound that was halfway between a snort and a raspberry. "Not where Master Luke is concerned." The smile faded from her face. "You could be right."

The little droid jiggled from side to side.

"You have to go?" Mara enquired. "I understand. You've been away longer than you should have for just making a delivery. You'll manage to get home?"

Artoo beeped and rolled towards her door.

"Thank you, Artoo." Mara said quietly. She pressed the door release and watched as Luke's droid rolled out of her apartment and disappeared towards the turbolift. Mara didn't know that Luke was waiting for his faithful servant outside Mara's building, cloaking his presence and the Jedi Master didn't know that Mara had been shown two holos, not one.

**************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 11**

****

**Disclaimer**: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual as this was a difficult chapter to write - so many misplaced emotions flying around between Luke and Mara.

**Small Audience Hall, ****Senate****Building**

The rehearsal was well underway by the time Mara got there. She'd arrived at the New Jedi Centre to find it abandoned. Only an antiquated 'CZ' secretary droid dealing with basic correspondence was there to greet her. The central office was no tidier than it had been the day before. In fact, there seemed to be even more stuff piled in boxes and crates against the freshly painted walls.

"Miss Mara Jade?" the droid asked in a surprisingly melodious voice.

"Yes," Mara answered. Where in the far reaches of the galaxy had Luke got hold of one of these? Serv-O-Droid hadn't made any for years. They were usually found in third-rate offices and businesses in the Outer Rim. They were cheap and reasonably efficient. Mara was sure this was one of Luke's cost-cutting exercises. She was sure that if Leia knew Luke was salvaging CZ secretary droids to man his office, she'd have it upgraded in an instant to one of the Cybot Galactica protocol droid models.

"I have a message for you." The droid held out a scrap of flimsy in a claw-like appendage. "Jedi Master Skywalker is rehearsing for tomorrow's Knighting Ceremony in the small Audience Hall in the Senate Building. There is transport arranged for you if you would like to go there."

"I…"

"Master Skywalker was most concerned that he did not miss you."

Mara acquiesced gracefully and she could have sworn the droid had given an almost human sigh of relief. The scrap of flimsy held Luke's distinctive scrawl.

_'Mara, I'm running through procedures for tomorrow. I will be finished by lunchtime. _

_Please don't go away without seeing me. This is important._

_Luke._

The private air taxi ferried her to the heart of the government building complex. This part of Coruscant was older than the Empire. It had been constructed during the height of the Old Republic but Palpatine had hidden the once beautiful building amongst his soulless New Order constructions. She slipped in noiselessly at the back but Luke had known as soon as she'd arrived. His head lifted from what he was doing and he glanced out into the darkened auditorium. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all. Mara frowned. She knew for a fact that he hadn't. His anguished calling for her in his sleep had awakened her several times. At one point it was so bad that she'd nearly gone back to his apartment to wake him up. This had to stop – he would make himself seriously ill otherwise. Plus she wasn't too keen on having her own rest continually disturbed. Luke Skywalker was on her mind often enough during the day without having him at night. Her face flamed; that had sounded a little suspect – having him at night. She banished from her mind the memory of his firm body dressed in almost nothing, apart from the tight black undershorts.

The new Jedi walked through their paces several times, all treating it with the seriousness the ceremony deserved. Luke grinned as everything appeared to go to his satisfaction.

"We'll finish now," he announced. "I think you all know what you're supposed to be doing. Remember you are allowed to enjoy yourselves." The serious faces all broke into smiles. Luke smiled. "I've said this before but I'll do so again…"

There were a couple of theatrical sounding groans.

"No, I wasn't going to say that."

"What?" asked Lon Tha, a human from Balmorra.

"I wasn't going to say that you will still be learning many things at whatever stage you are in your life as a Jedi. I don't want to say it's a career. It is your life." Luke's blue eyes widened with pretend horror. "Now look what you've made me say, Lon Tha."

Another of the human Jedi, Dashek Aerten from Ord Mantell, raised his eyes. "Don't let it worry you, Master. I'm sure you'll manage to remind us a few more times before the week is through."

Luke nodded. "What I was going to say was…" he paused and the Jedi could tell that the time for joking had gone. "I was just going to say that I was proud of you."

There was a round of applause and several 'thanks' uttered in various languages.

"Now, I need to go over a couple more things with Bebo and Khata. For the rest, the small tapcaf at the end of the next corridor down is expecting you for light refreshments. After that you can all go and I will see you tomorrow. Be on time please, Grenet."

The Rodian chuckled and bobbed his head up and down a few times.

"Okay – so the secretary droid has been successfully reprogrammed. You were still late and that cannot happen tomorrow. 'I'm sorry, Chief of State Gavrisom. One of the Jedi Knights is too busy reprogramming droids to come to his own knighting?'" He raised one of his eyebrows. "How would that sound?"

Mara smiled at the obvious camaraderie. He was very good with them. Luke's easy manner and unaffected air had earned his students' respect and their friendship. Did he know how rare an honour that was?

The Jedi moved sedately from the hall, apart from Khata Ellynin and the Twi'lek, Bebo. Mara watched curiously. She couldn't hear what was being said, but they seemed to be moving through another ritual. Whatever it was, the two young people almost glowed with happiness as Luke spoke quietly with them.

"Go and have a break with the others," Luke said raising his voice.

Bebo leapt off the stage and jogged towards the exit. As he neared the back, he saw Mara sitting there. "The beautiful Jedi Jade."

Mara smiled wearily. "It's just Mara."

"Is it?" the Twi'lek murmured shrewdly. "You wear a lightsaber at your waist. That is the sign of a Jedi."

"I also have a blaster up my sleeve," Mara replied. "And a knife tucked inside my boot. That is hardly…"

"A well-prepared Jedi," he inserted, grinning. His lekku twitched and he turned to watch the Mirialan, who was still standing consulting Luke about something.

"You think so?"

"The lightsaber is the Jedi's weapon of choice but a Jedi is never unarmed if they have the Force. A blaster can be an additional weapon."

Mara could suddenly hear Luke saying the same pieces of Jedi wisdom to her as he had done on numerous occasions over the years. Bebo had picked up something in Luke's manner of delivery. '_The way of the Jedi…_' The memory drew her eyes beyond Bebo, to Luke still standing at the front speaking fondly with the young woman who smiled and laughed sweetly at his words. And suddenly Mara couldn't stand it any longer. Luke and Khata looked good together. He, blonde and handsomely serious in his Jedi robes; she, dark and beautiful – the markings across the bridge of her nose giving her an air of mystery. Something inside her felt betrayed. As she left the hall she was aware of Bebo calling after her but she didn't answer.

Luke saw her go and his heart sank. After he'd collected Artoo the previous evening, minus the flowers, he'd returned to his empty apartment and thought long and hard about his conduct. He'd even meditated on it for a short while but he'd been too restless to calm his mind. Guilt ate at him like a maggot on a corpse. He'd gone about this the wrong way. Deceit wasn't part of his nature but that is what he'd ended up practising on Mara of all people. She'd been right to be so angry with him. He'd taken advantage of her. Mara wasn't the type to sit and meekly take things from him. Of course she was going to react negatively in such instances. He had given up on life and the Force wanted him to go on living. His love for Mara was so much a part of him that the Force had granted him a gift. He'd turned down that gift, whining and moaning like an ungrateful spoilt child. Not the actions of a Jedi Master.

He had been so certain that he would fail and in doing so had surely engineered that very failure. Honesty was the only weapon he had left and he sensed it could be the most destructive one of all.

He had never given himself or Mara a chance. He had to tell her the truth while he could and then take his punishment like a man. He had to find her and tell her. How could he explain to Mara that his pretend courtship of her was the real one after all? The wedding he wanted to plan was with her. He had used this as an excuse to get closer to her. The touch of her sweet lips against his had meant more to him than all the stars in the galaxy.

Khata stopped talking as she noticed the Jedi Master was no longer listening to her. The desolate expression on his face told her everything she needed to know. Luke Skywalker felt more for Mara Jade than mere friendship. She peered out at Bebo who shrugged. "What happened?" she asked.

"She just rushed out of the hall. I don't think she likes me either," Bebo replied whimsically and wandered out of the door.

"We'll go and find her for you, Master."

"No… Khata. It's all right. I have to do this myself." He ushered the Mirialan off the stage. "If you do see her… Tell her I have to speak with her and that it is important. Hopefully she'll return in her own good time."

"Of course," she agreed. "Are we finished here?"

"I think so. Tell the others to start making their way back to the centre. I need some more tidying done before tomorrow."

"That's the only reason you wanted us all here - so we could tidy up after all the mess you made."

"Do you want to be married in two days time or not, Jedi Ellynin?" Luke threatened mockingly.

"You wouldn't!" Her face showed her dread at such a thing happening.

"Of course, I wouldn't."

Khata grinned with relief, her smile making her seem very young. "Are you coming for something to eat, Master Skywalker?"

"I'll be with you in a moment. Go with Bebo now. He's waiting for you." He turned and began gathering up materials, setting out things for tomorrow, speaking quietly to Artoo Detoo who had rolled forward.

Khata nodded and made her way into the brightly lit corridor where she found Bebo waiting for her.

"What was that all about? he asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but it had something to do with Mara Jade," she replied, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Yeah! She arrived, took one look at him and then left. I thought it was something I'd said. It could have been." He pulled her close into his side.

"Was it?"

"Don't know. I barely spoke to her. Passed a couple of sentences, that's all. She's very interesting. All that history as a servant of the Emperor and then to become one of the Master's greatest friends. But it's more than friendship - he's in love with her."

"Yes. I can see it because I'm in love with you." Khata laid her head on Bebo's shoulder and sighed with pleasure as his arm pulled her close. "It does attune me to the emotions of those around me. She has a tough reputation but she seems a little vulnerable."

"It doesn't fit her character…"

"Vulnerability?"

"Yes."

"She is alone but loves the Master. I am the lucky one."

"And in two days…"

"We will be one soul." She peered up at him. "For a time I wondered what Mara Jade felt for Master Skywalker."

"She's harder to read but I sensed strong emotions coming from her."

"She's in love with him. Oh, she tries to hide it, but she is."

"You sound so sure."

"He's a good man. Why should she not love him? It should be simple - she loves him and he loves her - but it is not. They are apart and the Master is… hurting. That's not the right word but it's the nearest I can think of. I don't like to see him this way."

"You know; if I didn't know that you loved me above all others I could get jealous."

"The Master was my first love. I had this terribly embarrassing crush on him when I first arrived on Yavin." She grinned. "Then this incredibly handsome Twi'lek kept trying to get my attention.

"Handsome, eh!"

"Very. But I thought he was just a good looking rogue with more charm than substance and I continued to languish after the equally handsome Jedi Master."

"What made you decide finally to give up on him and fall for me."

Khata giggled lightly. "I saw you bathing nude and I was extremely taken with what I saw."

"Mistress Ellynin, I am shocked that you would take advantage of my boyish ways."

"Seriously, my love? The Master always treated me as a child and I could never compete with Mara Jade in his eyes."

"She is his ideal woman I suspect."

"One day I found that I didn't want to compete with Mara Jade any more. I had grown out of the crush I had on Master Skywalker. I was getting my emotions and my love ready for you. You make me feel like a woman." She then burst out laughing as she considered what she had just said.

"I thought that was very profound," Bebo drawled with a smirk. "I hope to make you feel like a woman very often."

"It just sounded like a character from the daytime holovids or one of those dreadful romances my grandmother loves to read."

Bebo grinned. "It did rather."

"Oh, you've read them too."

"Well, there was nothing to read apart from those 'dreadful romances' when we visited your grandmother last year." He drew himself up, coiling a lekku around Khata's neck. "I was desperate for some entertainment. I couldn't even touch you without her glaring at me. It did, however, give me some ideas for planning your seduction."

"Oh, really? My grandmother thought your intentions were less than honourable. She didn't think you were the usual type of Jedi Knight."

"She was a shrewd old lady but only partly right about my intentions. Those holobooks of hers were quite… graphic. I learned a lot that week. Yes, I would read them and then commit their suggestions to memory…" He pulled her round to face him and then swept her theatrically into his arms, covering her lips with his and kissing her passionately. They were young and in love and totally absorbed in each other. They sensed no danger so failed to notice Mara Jade as she turned into the corridor and stopped dead.

Mara had been wandering the corridors until she could get her emotions under some sort of control. Luke had seen her arrive. No, not seen. He had felt her arrive. She walked in without a sound and he had known. She had felt the change in him. She was as aware of Luke as he was of her. If she disappeared without speaking to him he would come after her for an explanation. Mara did not know what she would say.

As she nerved herself to return to the hall and face Luke, she turned into the corridor which led to the entrance and…_ 'No!' _Mara could hardly believe what she had just witnessed. Khata Ellynin was kissing the Twi'lek Jedi, Bebo Magnot. She was kissing him just outside the audience chamber, just yards from Luke. Stars! Luke.

Mara shrank back against the corridor wall and eased herself back along until she slipped round the corner and out of sight. There was another entrance. She had to see Luke. She had to see him and tell him… '_Yes, Jade. Tell him what?' _the little voice in her head mocked. Mara ignored it. This could damage Luke's fragile heart permanently. If he really loved Khata this would render him incapable of ever loving again.

He could not marry Khata Ellynin whether the Force wished it or not. If he did, knowing that Khata was in love with another, then Mara would give up the Force and never become a Jedi because this was all wrong.

She slipped in through the stage door entrance and moved stealthily up a little flight of stairs. The figure of the Jedi Master stood in front of her, head down, sorting out data pads and presentation citations. He was completely absorbed in what he was doing, concentrating fiercely. Mara suspected that he hadn't sensed her approach.

Luke kept focussed on his task. He would do this and then he would go and find her. He could feel her near him so she hadn't gone too far. She was very near, in fact… He stiffened but it was still a shock when she spoke.

"Luke!" Her voice cracked on his name.

Luke whirled around and saw Mara standing behind him in the shadows in the wings. His face lit up with happiness. "Mara! I'm so glad you came." He took a deep breath and the words rushed from his mouth. "At first I thought you wouldn't come and then when you did and then left, I thought it was because you couldn't bear to be in the same room as me especially after what happened between us…" His voice ran out as she didn't respond to the words tumbling from his mouth. "I didn't mean to deceive you…"

"What do you mean, deceive me?" Her voice grew very quiet.

"My marriage…"

"There is no marriage." Her words came out flat.

"Well, there is… There should be."

"No." Mara shook her head. "What are you not telling me, Luke?"

"This isn't easy. I've gone about this all wrong." He gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I should have told you everything much sooner and then we could have laughed about it together."

"I need to know the truth." Her voice was still, her face expressionless. She didn't understand. "Laugh about what?"

Luke's face turned red and then white. "The truth?"

"Not from a certain point of view. I need to know everything."

"If I can." Luke was wary as he watched Mara standing rigidly before him. "You won't like it."

Mara's emotions were swirling and she clenched her hands in a vain attempt to maintain control. But it was no use, and suddenly her fears burst forth with accusation. "You're marrying Khata Ellynin. Aren't you?"

Luke gave her a little puzzled glance at her sudden change of subject, but nodded calmly. "The day after tomorrow. Naturally, you're invited."

The pain hit her. Her eyes darkened to slate. "Luke, you can't. Yesterday you kissed me. I know it was some twisted experiment, but kissing me one day and then admitting you are marrying another only two days later is monstrous."

"Why can't I? I'm the Jedi Master. There's nothing to say that I cannot marry her. This has nothing to do with me kissing you. That was one of the things I wanted to talk to you a…"

"But…" Mara interrupted as she closed her eyes. "You don't love her and she doesn't love you."

"Of course, I don't love her… Mara, what the hell is this all about?" Comprehension and the feeling of helplessness began to trickle back into his sluggish brain. She didn't really think he was going to marry Khata, did she? The sudden urge to laugh warred with his growing irritation that she could mistrust him in this way. The amusement won out for a brief moment and he began to chuckle. The laughter faded as quickly as it had begun.

Her eyes opened, pure green antagonism. "You hypocrite! You talk about wanting to fall in love and you're marrying a woman barely out of her teens just to fulfil some sort of Force command. If this is the life that a Jedi has to lead then I'm having none of it. Do you hear me, Skywalker! I'm having none of it. I will never become a Jedi. You are as bad as the Emperor…"

"Mara!"

Mara turned and fled.

"Mara!" Luke shouted again but she refused to stop. She had to listen to him. This behaviour was extreme even for her. She'd got it all wrong. His amusement vanished. He couldn't lose her. The quiet, dignified, and apologetic discussion he had rehearsed over and over in his mind vanished. Panic welled up in him, freezing his anger. Stopping dead on the edge of the stage, he held out his hands summoning the power of the Force to his aid and, as Mara made for the exit, the doors shut and locked with an audible click. "Mara, listen to me," he pleaded as he leapt lightly off the stage and began to walk towards her.

Mara tugged at the handles and tried to get them to move but she was not as powerful as Luke. Pulling her lightsaber from her belt she ignited it and gazed bitterly at the blue blade. Luke had given her this and now she wanted no part of him. How could she love someone like this? _Love_. So it had come to this. She'd finally admitted what she felt for him in his presence but only to herself, never now to him. She closed down the saber and cast it on the ground at Luke's feet and from her sleeve pulled her small hold-out blaster. "I should be using this instead," she mumbled, staring at the tiny weapon in her hand before replacing it in her concealed wrist holster.

"Mara, no." Luke's face was now deathly white, his tiredness apparent. "You've got this all wrong. Yes, I've deceived you, but not in the way you think. It's more what I haven't said…"

"Isn't that enough? Your bride is not in love with you." Mara's voice was cold.

"I know that."

"And you're not unhappy about it?"

"Of course, I'm unhappy but what can I do?"

"Find someone else."

"I cannot."

"Khata Ellynin is in love with Bebo Magnot. She cannot marry you."

"I'm not marrying Khata," Luke insisted. "Well, I am but not _marrying_ her." He stopped, his face full of consternation. "I think I see where this has all gone wrong." He held his hands out in appeal but Mara ignored it. "I'm marrying her to _Bebo_. Khata and Bebo are getting married and I'm performing the ceremony. Mara, what the…. You think I could marry a girl young enough to be my daughter and also one of my students?" He turned and walked away from her, his back stiff. "I know she's in love with Bebo and he with her. It's so obvious. As soon as they're in the same room… on the same planet together, you know that they're in love." He swivelled to face her again. "Do you really think so little of me? Do you think I would do such a thing? I could never come between people who truly love one another no matter what the Force ordered me to do."

Mara's face was a picture of shock as the room swirled around her. She swayed as darkness wrapped her in its grasp. With a gut wrenching gasp, Mara held onto her consciousness. Luke wasn't marrying the Mirialan. She'd got it all wrong – very wrong - and had accused him of having no morals or honour.

"Khata Ellynin is not the woman the Force suggested I marry." Luke took a deep breath and stepped forward. He had to tell her but stopped as his foot touched the lightsaber Mara had flung at him. He bent and picked it up, his face twisted in agony. She'd rejected him. She'd rejected the Jedi and by doing so had rejected him. His planned talk vanished from his agenda and all he wanted to do was go away and lick his gaping wounds in private. He couldn't think, couldn't make decisions rightly or wrongly. He had to get out and get away from her. He loved her but at this moment he hated her too. If this is what she thought he was capable of, then their relationship had no future. The Jedi Master's calm logic and reasoning had disappeared and in its place were the emotions of a tired and vulnerable human being. She wasn't ready to hear what he had to tell her. She might never be ready.

Mara slumped against the door she'd been leaning against and watched as the man she loved moved wearily back to the opposite end of the hall.

"Luke…" Mara opened her mouth and his name emerged faintly. "I'm sorry."

He stopped but didn't turn around. "So am I. Go home, Mara," he rasped, his voice sounding hoarse. "We'll talk when I've had time to think. At the moment I cannot deal with this. I have other things to think about. You are angry and so am I. Go home." He waved his hand and the doors unlocked. Immediately the doors opened and some of the students burst through.

"Is something wrong, Master? We felt a disturbance in the Force." Lon Tha ran into the centre of the hall.

Luke summoned up a smile from somewhere and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I don't think I'll need you at the centre today after all. Go and see that Khata and Bebo don't do something stupid before the ceremonies. That goes for you too. I would like twelve beings to knight tomorrow."

Dashek Aerten bowed low. "The Force will provide."

"Leave the Force out of it," Luke managed to say. "You can survive one evening without trouble?"

Lon Tha glanced at Dashek and Grenet. "Don't worry, Master Skywalker. I'll tie them to their sleeping pallets nice and early."

Grenet turned to Mara. "Good to see you again, Trader Jade," he squeaked.

"We hope to see you at the Knighting Ceremony tomorrow," Clak Damsa said politely.

Mara made some sort of response but had no idea if it was the correct one. She stared at the floor for a moment as the students trooped out of the hall, hopefully leaving Mara alone with the Jedi Master once more. Mara stood waiting for them to leave, unable to believe her own appalling behaviour. She'd attacked Luke with her tongue and had not thought about what she was saying. She had accused a decent man of having no honour, and worst of all, had flung his most precious gift to her at his feet.

"Luke!" she called and lifted her head. "Luke!"

But the hall was empty. While she had been distracted with his students, he had gone.

In a sort of numb haze Luke had finished clearing and cleaning his old apartment and had spent the rest of the day moving the last of his meagre possessions into what had once been his father's Coruscant home. It was mind-numbing work but he needed to keep busy. Finally settled in his new apartment, Luke held the shabby red box in his hands, twisting it round and round aimlessly. His shoulders slumped and the tears he was trying so hard to keep at bay began to trickle down his face. Jedi Masters could not cry; they shouldn't show such emotional weaknesses. But he was just plain Luke Skywalker and he was hurting badly. Soon he would get over it and get on with his life but the empty days ahead beckoned with ghostly fingers.

He laughed bitterly. Who was he trying to fool? He would never get over this. He wondered if it was worth trying again. He had seen goodness even in Darth Vader but this was more frightening in some strange, unfathomable way.

Luke opened the box and stared down at the corusca gems as they sparkled with their hint of living fire. The strange colour mixture of blue and green quietly shimmered against the dark velvet on which the jewels rested but the passionate red heart of the stones had grown dull and lost their lustre.

The box and its contents fell to the floor as Luke placed his head in his hands and wept in earnest, his shoulders shaking. He sat alone in the dark – always alone. Again he'd failed.

The lightsaber he'd once given Mara with high hopes for her future, lay abandoned on his desk. He would think about his future in the morning. The wall chrono told him that it wasn't late but his eyes felt as if they hadn't closed for a fortnight. Sleep sounded good as long as that was all he did - sleep and no dreams.

Artoo Detoo whimpered softly as Luke dragged himself up the stairs and then wheeled over to where the jewels lay sparkling on the floor. Artoo extended a claw-like appendage, picked up the precious items and sliding aside one of his panels, stored them safely.

Mara walked slowly from the Senate buildings and caught a transport to the spaceport. This time leaving the planet never entered her mind but taking apart and fitting new heating coils did. She needed to think without any distractions and such work always cleared her head. Luke had said that he'd deceived her. She still wasn't sure about what. It was probably the identity of his Force-chosen bride. Her fingers moved to her lips and she traced their softness, reliving the feel of Luke's mouth as he had covered her lips with his own. She had felt something strong when they had kissed. They'd both emerged from such a mild encounter more dazed and shaken than a mere kiss between friends should have left them.

Then Mara knew – the clues had been there all along. How could she have been so blind? Luke wasn't subtle; take, for example, his awkward attempts to flirt with her and the strange new tension that had grown between them. Mara dropped her hydrospanner on her feet and grunted with the pain, swallowing several particularly guttural swear words in Huttese. She had been stupid – how could she have ignored the obvious? That little annoying voice she hated returned with a vengeance. '_It's always easy to hide from things you don't want to see. You've always known these feelings have been there. You just chose not to see them.'_

Artoo had said that 'Luke needed her but she didn't see clearly where Luke was concerned'. This awareness of her love was new but in reality was not. She had been in love with him for years. Perhaps not in this form, but she had loved Luke Skywalker from the first moment she'd held a blaster to his head. How could being in love cause you such pain and heartache? It was supposed to be so wonderful. Mara couldn't say that her experience of love had been wonderful because it had not but she didn't regret falling in love with Luke. How could she? She'd given her heart to someone who deserved every happiness. He wasn't some worthless nobody, whatever identity he chose – farmboy or knight. She'd fallen in love with the most wonderful man in the galaxy, even if she could shake him until his teeth rattled. He wasn't perfect.

Luke hadn't been courting some nameless, faceless beauty. He had been courting _her _– Mara Jade. The gifts that he'd given her had been real, from his clumsily wrapped parcel to the beautiful bouquet of lilies Artoo had delivered into her arms as a gesture of apology. This time, Mara knew there would be no such gesture. This time the apology was up to her. She would go and see him now. She dropped her tools, this time avoiding her foot, and glanced at her wrist chrono. It was later than she'd thought. She'd go and see him first thing the next morning.

Deciding to sleep on the _Jade's Fire, _Mara changed into her sleep attire and curled up in her bed in the main cabin.

Mara reached out into the Force to find Luke and she found him already asleep and drowning in a sea of nightmarish despair. His incoherent ramblings began to make sense.

_'Mara… I'm sorry. Don't turn away from the Jedi. You've turned away from me. I know I should let you go… No… I can't let you go. Always something keeping us apart. Without you... Mara… Mara… Mara!'_

The last call was almost a scream. Her hand crept up to her mouth to stifle a sob of her own. "I love you, Luke," she whispered into the darkness. The reserved Jedi Master had given way to an ordinary mortal, one who cried and who hurt. He loved her and she'd not given him a chance. She'd been so full of her own righteous anger that she had caused this to happen. Her heart tore inside her.

Yes, he'd deceived her, but so had she deceived herself. She stretched out her hand and peered at the time on her wrist chrono. So it was the middle of the night. She wasn't going to get any more sleep that night. She had to see Luke. She had to do something and it had to be now.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 12**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual. Without you this story would be nowhere.**

**Coruscant Spaceport - The _Jades Fire_ – Late**

Mara slid out of her bed and pulled on her clothes, tightened her belt around her waist and began to hunt for her lightsaber. That was when she remembered what she had done with it. She'd thrown it at Luke as she'd renounced him and the Jedi. She only hoped he would be forgiving enough to return it.

Ten minutes later she arrived at Luke's apartment but couldn't have said how she'd gotten there. She stood outside his door and reached for his reassuring presence. The little hollow in the pit of her stomach tightened. He wasn't there. Yes, she could sense him - he was there and yet he wasn't. An echo of his presence lingered. Perhaps she sensed him because she carried a little piece of him with her. Mara placed her hand over the keypad and learned the places where his fingers had touched. A moment later the door slid aside.

The apartment was empty – absolutely empty. There wasn't one piece of furniture left in the entire place. Not that there'd been much in the first place. He wasn't there any more. He had moved out.

Mara rubbed her eyes. Force, she was tired. Where could he have gone? She hoped it wasn't to his sister's. She didn't relish the thought of having to go there and face Leia. The former Princess of Alderaan would be guarding her brother like a thranta with a single chick. She would go if she had to although, she ultimately knew the pain of such an experience would ultimately be truly something. She was willing to bear such a penance at this moment so great was her need to see the man she loved and apologise for her words. Mara wandered sadly through the empty rooms, feeling the echo of his presence as he'd laughed and cried. She'd really hurt him this time – the faint impression of despair could still be felt. She desperately needed to see that he was all right.

"I seem to be three steps behind where I should be," she muttered into the air. "See what he does to me." Shaking her head at her slow wittedness, Mara lifted her hand and traced the slight mark where a holo had been placed on the wall with a shaking finger. She realised where he had to be. He had said he was moving but she hadn't thought it was quite so soon.

Mara took one last look around Luke's former home and slipped from the building. Leaving it behind her, she caught a small air taxi and took it to what had once been the abode of Lord Darth Vader. 

Mara alighted at the entrance level and walked into the palace. She'd been here many times before when she'd been the 'Emperor's Hand' and it was still as impressive now as it had been then even though the palpable atmosphere of fear pervading the walls of the palace was long gone. She gave her name to the security monitor and then patiently submitted to all the security measures needed to gain entrance to the next level of the palace. Mara gritted her teeth while she was scanned and searched for hidden weapons. The guard somehow still managed to miss her tiny blaster in its wrist holster. 

Even though it was the middle of the night, the building was still teeming with beings of all nationalities and their droids. Some very important beings, too. Coruscant never slept. It was the administrative hub of the entire galaxy and somewhere, someone was awake and working. But she could still, amongst the hundreds and hundreds of beings working and living in this building, pinpoint the only one who was essential to her happiness. 

Vader's Palace had been one of the biggest buildings on the planet dwarfed only by the Emperor's Palace and the Senate complexes. The new Jedi Centre only used a fraction of the vast, towering edifice. The main base of Jedi learning was still to be on Yavin IV, but Luke had wanted a presence on Coruscant. If the Jedi were needed to act quickly, they would be right in the middle of where the important decisions were made at the centre of government. It was important that they remain mobile and flexible. There were still not enough of them.

Mara strode purposefully past various offices, committee rooms and even a small restaurant when the contents of a shop window caught her eye. It sold a variety of things - including flowers. 

Luke had given her flowers. 

She entered the shop and cleared her throat loudly, attracting the attention of a small dozing Sullustan. Mara's command of that language was poor so she merely pointed at three rather sorry looking specimens and handed over the required amount of credits.

These flowers… the ones Luke had given her and the ones she'd bought just now, would compliment her special dress. Mara's mouth opened with a little moue of surprise. She'd never worn that dress because it had made her feel like a bride. She had her dress. Now she had to go and convince the groom. That might be a harder task than she'd ever anticipated. Not that she had ever planned on getting married at all – she hadn't. Luke Skywalker was the one man in the entire galaxy that would make her consider it. She swallowed – she had to be insane.

Then just as she was about to leave the shop, something else caught her eye. Grabbing a couple, she thrust a pile of credits into the hands of the Sullustan. "Keep the change," she called as she left the shop as quickly as possible. The bewildered shopkeeper stared at the money in his hand. She had given him three times the amount that was needed.

Mara passed through several more security levels until frustration got the better of her and she started thinking. The Emperor had seen to it that she was aware of alternative routes in most of the salient structures in the capital. She paused for a moment and then dug the layout from a deep recess in her memory.

'Level forty-two – sub section A,' had an alternative route leading off it. Mara selected the required turbo lifts and then exited onto an apparent dead end.

"I can't believe that after over ten years in power they haven't discovered all of the alternate routes." She marched past a statue of a mythical winged figure and tapped one of its fangs. A panel shifted aside in the wall.

Mara emerged on level eight hundred and six not too far from the final security station. She couldn't go any farther without hitting this clearance station. The top floors had been Vader's private apartments. She would have preferred to emerge on the floor containing the Jedi Centre but if there had been any more secret passages, they had been known only to Vader. Mara had a shrewd suspicion that although the New Republic didn't know the alternate routes, Skywalker did and he hadn't taken the time to share that information.

Clutching her three lilies and a small bag containing her other purchases, and feeling rather self-conscious, Mara stepped towards the final turbolift that would take her to Luke's domain.

"Ma'am!" the guard at the station called after her. "That area is restricted to Jedi only."

"I am a Jedi," Mara answered quietly. "I'm here to see the Master."

The guard exuded a calm air, a man a little older than Mara herself with a round face and steady grey eyes. Not someone she'd seen before but the New Republic employed hundreds of thousands in their security forces. "I need proof of identity and I'll have to call ahead. You wouldn't believe the beings who want to see Master Skywalker."

"I can imagine." Mara reasoned that the only person up in the centre would be Luke himself. There would still be minimal security and she was quite sure the guard wasn't going to admit that Luke was alone. The guard appeared to be reliable and quite able to hold his own for a time if she decided to fight her way up. 

'_Wrong path, Jade,'_ Mara told herself. _'Stop thinking about using violence to get you where you want to go.' _It would hardly endear her further in Luke's good books.

"No, don't do that. He knows I'm coming." The last thing she wanted was Luke warned of her approach. She was shielding her presence as best she could but she sent a light probe to where she hoped the Jedi Master would be. Mara relaxed as she felt his sleeping presence several floors above her. He was there. She'd just scored a direct hit on the thermal exhaust port with her guess. So he hadn't gone to his sister's. 

She felt his dreams begin to darken and could feel him searching for her as he had done every night. Wrapping a Force tendril around him, she eased into his dream. _"Everything's fine, farmboy,_" she whispered. _"Sleep and I'll be with you soon_."

"Ma'am!" The guard sounded perplexed and looked a little wary. "Ma'am! Do you have identification?" 

She must have looked a little suspect staring into space and talking to herself. Mara grinned. "Do I need it? I'm Mara Jade and I'm going up to the centre to see Master Skywalker." She used the Force to persuade the guard that she was trustworthy. Luke hated doing this unless it was necessary. He felt that clouding minds was sometimes very near to the dark side. As far as Mara was concerned it was necessary. This guard, however, was not easy to influence. That's why he was the one stationed at the entrance to the Jedi Centre. He was a good man, Mara decided, but she had to see Luke and she had to go there now. She wouldn't completely tamper with the man's perception but she applied just enough pressure to let her through.

The guard's eyes bulged. "Yes, Ma'am." Now that he thought about it, he did recognise the red-headed woman. "Go ahead." Mara Jade was a friend of the Jedi Master's. There was no reason to prevent her progress any further.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Ma'am. It's good to see the Jedi take their rightful place back in the galaxy. Should have happened long ago."

Mara smiled and stepped into the turbolift taking the short ride up to the Jedi Centre. When the lift doors opened she exited into the white painted corridor and headed for the central office area. The secretary droid sat reading correspondence exactly where Mara had encountered it earlier that very same day.

"Good evening, Ma'am. I am Cee Zee…"

"Yes, I know."

"How may I facilitate this visit to the Coruscant Jedi Centre?"

"You only need to tell me which is the Master's apartment."

"You go along the central corridor and take the small turbo lift at the end to the top floor. The last door on the left, next to the meditation room, is the Master's apartment."

Mara nodded her thanks and left before the droid asked what she was doing there so late in the evening or, even worse, activated the security. Mara suspected that Luke hadn't any security in place up in the Jedi Centre yet. His sister would not be happy about that if she knew. Luke disliked detachments of guards or Noghri following him around but Leia would insist on it if she thought he was in any danger. Mara exited the small lift and moved silently along the corridor counting the unmarked doors until she reached the double doors marked with ancient Jedi script. Turning to her left was a simple polished wooden door. 

Luke's apartment.

The door was locked! Mara clenched her fists in frustration. Of course the door was locked. It was the middle of the night after all. Did she think Luke would leave his door open so that she could pop in if she felt like it? Problem… how was she going to get in? She did not have her lightsaber and somehow she didn't think the Force would work on this door the way it had on the ones in the meditation chamber. 

Mara cast a longing look at the double doors guarding the beautiful octagonal room. The peacefulness and happiness she'd felt for a short while inside made her long to experience it again. She rubbed her hands wearily over her eyes. She'd have no peace and happiness without the friendship and forgiveness of the man sleeping inside this apartment.

However she had to make an attempt to get inside. Mara stretched out with the Force, trying not to disturb the Jedi Master and tried to visualise the workings of the door, she could almost see the connections but… Sith! There was a Force lock on it. She would have to try a more traditional route.

She bit her lip and glanced along the corridor. She didn't want to have to return and ask the droid to wake Luke up. He needed his rest and part of her didn't want Luke to refuse her entry.

'_Droid.'_

Her eyes brightened and she flipped on her comlink. "Artoo!" she whispered. "I need to get inside to see Luke. No, I don't want you to wake him up."

Artoo tooted quietly but firmly. "No!"

"What do you mean '_no_'? Artoo, he's going to have those nightmares again. He's having them now. You have to let me in. I can help him."

Artoo sounded unsure. "He's upset because of you."

Mara wasn't as adept at reading Artoo without a screen as Luke was but something told her the gist of what he was saying. "I can help him," she insisted. "I'm sorry I hurt him - I didn't mean to. We argued… we always argue."

There was silence at the other end.

"Artoo, if you don't let me in how can I apologise? I'll just start hammering on the door and cause a scene. I'll wake your Master up from a badly needed sleep and we'll just argue some more because I didn't get a chance to say that I was sorry," she finally hissed into the com. Mara couldn't bend mechanicals to do her bidding through the Force. She had to persuade. "Please, Artoo."

The door slid aside just a fraction but it was enough for Mara to squeeze her slim body through the gap. Luke's faithful droid was not going to throw her a complete welcoming party. Artoo had his own ideas about things. 

She found herself in a tiny entrance hall barred by opaque glass doors, surrounded by sweetly smelling fijisi wood embellished with the same Jedi script that had been etched on the doors for the meditation room. The doors opened away from her and she found herself walking into a central atrium with balconies running right around it on all four sides. Above her head was a dome-shaped roof with pieces of stained glass in the same Naboo styling of the meditation chamber. This would be very light and elegant during daylight hours, Mara guessed wanly. If she was still here to experience them.

Stairs were situated at the corners of the central area leading to the upper balconies. Dim lighting meant that Mara could see that the Jedi's new home was full of boxes and packing cases, with materials spilling out onto the polished wooden floor. Mara could see that this place would be indeed beautiful.

Luke's new home was bigger than she had thought. This was not a place for a single person. Had he planned it with his new bride in mind? With _her_ in mind…?

Artoo detached himself from the charging unit in the droid station at the back of the atrium and rolled forward to meet his Master's surprise visitor. Mara knelt down and rubbed her hand gently over the top of the droid's little domed head. "Thank you, Artoo," she whispered.

Artoo beeped softly and, satisfied she wasn't here to do harm, he returned to finish his recharge.

Mara rose slowly to her feet and first, opened several doors until she found a small 'fresher where she left the wilting lilies in water, then dropped the bag with her other items on a small table and headed for one of the sets of stairs.

"Mara!"

The cry came from nowhere out of the dark. He knew she was here? She tensed then calmed her rapidly beating heart. Luke's nightmares had begun with their usual regularity. As soon as he relaxed into sleep, his subconscious let all his fears out of the box he kept them in and as usual he called for her.

She searched for his presence and let his cries guide her to a door on the far side of the balcony. This had to be Luke's room. She pushed open the door and stood gazing across at the restlessly moving figure in the large bed. Her eyes had grown used to the dark which helped her move past more boxes and packing crates.

"Oh, Luke!" she murmured as she sank down into a chair beside his bed. The Jedi Master's hands clutched convulsively at the counterpane and his rigid frame shifted, tossing and turning, as he tried to find ease from whatever demons were keeping her from him this time.

"Mara!" 

Luke's hands stretched out into the air and Mara carefully took one, clasping it gently, stroking his heated skin. Carefully she opened herself to the Force, gasping as Luke's presence joined with hers. With her other hand Mara tenderly wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Stars! He was hot. "I'm here now, Luke. I'm here with you. Everything's all right. No one will keep me from you. Sleep, my love."

Mara's heart missed a beat. She'd admitted it in her heart but she'd never said it to him and now she had. It was just a pity he was asleep and wouldn't have heard it.

In the midst of his nightmarish dream, her soft soothing words brought relief. Without waking, he grew still and his body relaxed. She continued to hold his hand and sat for an hour just watching him sleep, his chest rising and falling evenly without any hint of distress.

Ten years ago she could never have imagined herself doing this. Sure she'd sat at his bedside and watched him sleep before but it was usually in a medicentre after his being dunked in a bacta tank. This was different… more intimate, more heart wrenching, more… loving. As much as she wanted his blue eyes to open and gaze into hers, as much as she wanted to repair the damage between them, Mara knew that months of disturbed sleep had taken its toll on this gentle man. They still had problems that needed to be sorted out but not right now.

Her eyes began to feel heavy. Mara realised she was tired, too. She couldn't sleep in the chair next to Luke's bed. Extricating her hand with care from Luke's who, despite a murmured protest, didn't awaken, Mara crept from the bedroom and made her way down the stairs. In the middle of the central atrium sat Luke's sofa from his old apartment. Mara lay down, curled into a ball and determinedly closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep very quickly because she didn't feel Artoo's attempts to cover her with a blanket he found in one of the packing cases. In her sleep, Mara clutched at the covering and pulled it over herself properly. 

Secure in the knowledge that his Master was not in any more distress and that Mara Jade was also recharging, Artoo returned to the droid station and powered down for the rest of the night.

*********************************

Luke opened his eyes to the weak light of Coruscant's early dawn streaming through the skylight windows in the roof of his bedchamber. With a flick of his wrist he opened the heavy black-out curtains covering the transparisteel full length windows which opened out onto his private balcony. Filmy drapes were left giving the room a more romantic feel. Luke didn't quite know why he'd had them installed as well as the heavy curtains but they looked stylish. 

He felt almost refreshed. The nightmares had come but hadn't continued to plague him all night. He hadn't awakened time after time with his blankets on the floor or knotted uncomfortably about his body. Luke lay back against his white pillows and stared at the roof. He could have sworn that Mara had been here with him in his dreams, guarding him from the terrors and soothing them away from him with a soft kiss and gentle words. Oh, if only that were true. He gave a wry smile and sat up.

"_I'm here now, Luke. I'm here with you. Everything's all right. No one will keep me from you. Sleep, my love."_

He could hear her voice again, soft and melodious as he knew it could be, her touch on his skin, loving and kind. "Yeah, right," he muttered, pulling the white quilt tightly around his body. He hadn't decided on what he was going to do. He had the Knighting today and then Bebo and Khata's wedding tomorrow. He would have to speak to Mara after that. He still wanted to set everything straight between them even if there was no hope for a relationship. But if there was no hope for a relationship why did he still have in his possession the betrothal gifts? He'd almost suspected that they would vanish into nothingness if he failed.

Whatever happened he would make sure he told her everything and that, more importantly, she listened.

He eased himself from his bed and stared around the bedchamber. He'd had whole apartments that he could have fitted inside this one room. Grabbing his robe he headed for the ensuite 'fresher.

Ten minutes later, showered and wrapped in a white towelling robe, Luke climbed down the stairs to find his new kitchen and, hopefully, a hot cup of stim tea. "Morning, Artoo," he said as he headed past the droid station and stepped into the kitchen. 

Luke stopped dead in the middle of filling the water heater. He wasn't alone. He came immediately back out again to find that Artoo had placed himself directly in his path.

"What is it, Artoo?"

The droid began to beep very quietly.

"'Be quiet, she's sleeping.' Whatever do you mean by that? _Who's sleeping?" He lifted his head and caught the huddled shape of a figure on his sofa covered by an old blanket. _

The droid hooted softly.

"Artoo!"

Luke didn't need to ask who it was. He knew who it was by her presence in the Force and confirmed it the minute he saw the fiery red-gold curls. Stars, he didn't need this today. But her presence in his new home wasn't an unwelcome one. She had come to him when he needed her yet again. She had eased his nightmares just like in the dream he'd had last night. Only, it hadn't been a dream. It had been real. Just by being near him she'd eased his sleep and he had rested peacefully all through the night.

He stood and watched her, her thick eyelashes resting on her creamy skin, her tumbled curls spilling over the fabric of his old sofa. The sight lifted and lightened his heavy heart. Even in her sleep he could see that she'd spent their time apart regretting what had transpired between them, there were still faint shadows beneath her eyelashes. Despite that, Luke had never seen anything so beautiful.

"How did she get in, Artoo?"

The droid whirled his head and beeped defiantly. 

"You let her in. I suspected as much."

The droid trilled a soft cascade of sound. 

"She's sorry…" Luke turned and stared at Artoo in surprise. "She said that?"

Artoo beeped and rolled away to his station.

"She's sorry," he repeated softly.

 "_I'm here now, Luke. I'm here with you. Everything's all right. No one will keep me from you. Sleep, my love."  Had she really said that too?_

Luke knelt down, his hand hovering over her. The green eyes snapped open, instantly awake, and met Luke's wary blue ones. Neither of them gave an inch even though Mara felt at a complete disadvantage lying on her back wrapped in an old blanket. She had meant to be up and ready. The Emperor would have had her punished for such laxity.

"Jade?" Luke said quietly, he felt distinctly disadvantaged dressed in his white towelling robe, his feet still bare and his hair damp.

"Skywalker!"

They stared at each other trying to divine what the situation was between them. But both Luke and Mara were experts at keeping their faces impassive.

"What are you doing here, Mara?"

Her natural instinct was to snap at him and then flee but that had got her into trouble more times than she cared to remember. She had to get beyond this. There were lives at stake – their lives. "We had a date," she croaked.

Luke's eyes widened. "What!"

"Yes," she said and swung her legs off the sofa and onto the floor. Luke backed away as she stood up. "Our date never happened." She handed him a small bag and as he was staring open-mouthed at the contents, she slipped into the small 'fresher and grabbed the three lilies she'd tried to save by leaving them overnight in water. "Here." She pushed the wet, sorry-looking flowers into one of his hands and stepped back to watch his astounded face.

Luke placed the small bag down on the arm of the sofa and stared at the flowers, a muscle working in his cheek. Artoo rolled forward with an empty wine bottle. "Good idea, little fella," Luke murmured and moved into the kitchen to fill the bottle with water. It was the empty bottle from their meal together in his old apartment. Luke hadn't quite managed to throw it away. 

Mara stood nervously waiting for him to say something she could at least react to but instead he'd spoken to the droid and just stared at her. 

Luke returned with the bottle in his hand, the lilies plonked unceremoniously inside. "Yes, Artoo. It is pretty."

Mara stifled a snort but Luke gave her a sharp look. 

He stared at the flowers and, clearing some stuff carelessly onto the floor, placed them on a table as if it were the largest bouquet of rare and expensive blooms from the most unusual places in the galaxy. His shaking finger traced the outline of a petal. "Thank you," he said still staring at the flowers. He then turned to face her, the expression in his eyes intense. "Why, Mara?"

"To say sorry?"

"That's why you're here with flowers and these…" He held out the two music discs she'd found along with the flowers.

"You asked me to teach you to dance."

"I remember." Luke's face and voice gave nothing away.

Mara tried a careful probe to see if she could gauge his mood but the Jedi Master was far too experienced in keeping his emotions locked away when he wanted to. "If you'll let me?"

"I don't know."

"Please," she said.

Luke placed the discs on the table next to the flowers and held out his arms in a classic waltz position. He said nothing more, but just stood waiting. Mara gazed at him, her eyes wide - almost frightened, but moved in towards him and, raising her arms gracefully to match his, placed her hands in his suddenly shaking grasp. This was more than just a dance – much more.

At the touch of her hand, Luke's eyes closed and a sigh eased from between his lips as he pulled her close. For a moment they moved together silently in the age old rhythm of the dance, their feet moving in perfect synchronisation. Then the movement ceased and Mara's head dropped to Luke's towel clad shoulder.

They swayed like that for what seemed like ages. Mara lifted her head and glanced at the discs lying on the table. "I brought music."

Luke managed a brief smile. "I heard it," he said and stepped away from her. "And it was the most beautiful melody I've ever heard." 

Mara felt as if she could cry. They hadn't needed music to guide their steps together. It had been instinctive. 

There was an awkward silence. "Caf or stim tea?"

"Caf would be nice, thank you," Mara said for the want of something to say and her gaze fastened on his bare legs as he vanished into the kitchen. She'd been in his arms where she wanted to be and he'd been dressed in nothing but a robe. Was he wearing anything underneath? Her brow furrowed worriedly. The apology had been offered and accepted but the problems between them were still there. Mara didn't know what to say to make things better and she suspected that Luke felt the same.

He emerged from the kitchen with two mugs. "Here." He handed her a mug. "Don't worry about it."

Mara took a sip and let the warmth of the caf seep into her bones. "But Luke…"

"It's not the right time..."

"I am sorry," she interrupted. "I said some awful things to you."

"You're the only person I allow to do that," he said ruefully. "That should tell you something, Mara. I've got things to apologise for, too. When I said I was deceiving you it wasn't about Khata. She's a lovely girl but so in love with Bebo that I couldn't, even if I wanted to, which I don't. I never have." He shrugged. "That sounded complicated even to my ears." He downed the rest of his stim tea. "I have to get dressed. I can't go to the knighting ceremony in my dressing gown."

Mara gave a small smile but a real one. "Oh, I don't know, Skywalker. It has a certain style."

He wrinkled his nose and took off at a run up the stairs. He emerged a few minutes later on the balcony dressed in his best black tunic. He came back down the stairs clutching something in his hand. It was Mara's lightsaber. He paused on the bottom stair, his blue eyes burning with a fierce light into hers. "I confer upon you the rank of Jedi Knight, Mara Jade. This is not returnable again. It's yours. I want you to have it and this time to keep it." 

Mara's lip trembled. "But this is yours. It was your father's."

"I want you to have it; you've earned it."

"Do you mean it?"

"I meant it ten years ago, Mara. Why should I change my mind? You haven't changed yours, have you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Are you coming with me to the ceremony?" Luke stepped in front of her the saber extended towards her.

"You're still asking me?" Mara held out her hand and curled her fingers around the solid weight of her saber. It felt good to have it back.

"Who else would I ask?"

"I don't know. Your intended bride?"

Luke's mouth firmed. "Can we leave her out of the equation? That's one of things I have to explain and…"

Mara placed her hand over his lips, stopping the words. "I know, farmboy. I know."

Luke's face showed his astonishment. "You do?" 

Mara nodded.

As he looked up, for just a moment all the facades were gone and his face seemed to show all his hopes and fears. But it was only for a moment and the Jedi Master's mask slipped back in place. "It's all right, we can forget all of it," he said carefully.

Mara shook her head. "I don't want to forget any of it, Luke." Their eyes held each other's, and the past ten years seemed to pass before them. "Took me a while but yes, I'm smart and I worked it out. Go and get ready for your Jedi. I'll meet you back here in an hour. I feel like I've slept in this tunic."

Luke assessed her slightly dishevelled appearance. "That's because you did."

"Well, I'm going to go home, shower and get into something else, more suitable for a Jedi Knighting Ceremony."

"Bring your evening clothes with you and you can change here after the ceremony. If Leia is organising it, I guess it will be formal."

Mara frowned. "Whatever for?"

"You said you would attend the Jedi Reception with me."

"I did but that was before…"

"That's over and done with."

Mara shook her head. "No, Luke. It's not over. We still have to talk but yes, I would rather think of the future."

Luke took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Agreed. The past can be laid to rest later."

Mara's green eyes widened as the touch of his lips on the back of her hand sent thrills running throughout her body. "If you're sure?"

Luke's eyes betrayed a sudden touch of vulnerability. "I have to be, Mara."

*******************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 13**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual. Without you this story would be nowhere.**

**The Senate chambers**

Luke, accompanied by a subdued Mara, walked sedately into the hall to find his Jedi Knights already seated and waiting for him. Most of them appeared to be quite calm although Grenet kept plucking at what he thought were pieces of fluff from his robe. They weren't. They were little pieces of wire he'd trimmed from the cable he'd been replacing in some of Luke's Jedi Centre equipment.

"We're going to assemble in the ante chamber and process in like we mean business," Luke said with a smile. "Come on."

Mara smiled at the group as they got to their feet, nervous grins on their faces. "May the Force be with you," she said and turned to leave them. She had only taken a couple of steps before Luke crossed to her side.

"Where are you going?" he asked, as the knights filed out.

"I was going to find a seat somewhere at the back." 

Luke tugged on her sleeve, pulling her into the corridor after the rest of his Jedi. "Oh, no, you're not. You're coming with me." 

Mara glared at him. "Where am I going now?"

He stared at her. Mara was dressed in clothes resembling robes worn by the Jedi but in green, covered by a cloak similar to the one Luke was wearing, her lightsaber clearly visible at her slim waist. "You… you… look like a Jedi. I didn't see what you were wearing underneath your cloak."

"You told me I was a Jedi Knight. It's about time I believed it."

Another unspoken apology from Mara. Luke smiled; he knew that's what it was. "Good…" He looked as if he wanted to say more but the invited guests were arriving and the once almost deserted corridor was getting very crowded.

"Go, Master Jedi," Mara urged gently. "I can find my own seat. You need to be with your students right now."

"They're not students any longer." He made a face - part worry and part pride. "Some of them are so naïve. Can you believe that?"

Mara stifled a smile and nodded. "I see you. At times, Skywalker, you can be just a little naïve, too."

"I was never that green."

"That's debatable. Sometimes I think you still are and then you turn into the wisest of all beings. I'm sure that your ears are growing and you've become just like Yoda"

Luke grinned. "A compliment of sorts, Jade… I'm touched."

"I admit that I'm a little tired, don't know what I'll say next," she tried to tease him. "Don't get used to it, farmboy." Mara sighed. Things were better between them but Luke had erected some sort of barrier. Their problems had been put aside for a more suitable moment.

Luke gave a quiet laugh and then his face sobered. "Youth is easily cured by age and experience."

"We all grow up – even me." Mara tried to lighten his mood, sensing that it had darkened. She had never been a child – not really.

"Yes." A shadow crossed his face. "But some experiences are better off not happening."

"That may be true but our experiences make us who we are - bring us to certain points in our life. Haven't you told me once or twice that the future is always in motion?"

Luke pretended to consider her statement. "I may have," he said, tapping his lips. "I may have. You must have been listening at some point."

Mara's gaze fastened on his mouth, those beautifully shaped lips of his which had coaxed from her a fiery response and a shiver ran down her spine. He was being very pleasant with no hint of the dangerous passion she'd encountered in him previously – too pleasant. Part of her wanted to have him kiss her again. She was lying to herself. All of her wanted him to kiss her. Mara wanted to know if it would feel the same as the last time. Would her world tilt crazily upside down with just the touch of his lips on hers? Would the passion overwhelm them as his body pressed against hers? Did he still _want her?_

"You're coming with me," he insisted, wondering at the far-away look in her eyes. "There's a place for you on the platform."

"Me?" Mara asked. "Are you sure…? But I…"

"Not all the Jedi could come from Yavin, but we are not large in number. You are a Jedi of no small ability. It's your rightful place. I'm not being kind - I'm telling you this is how it should be and where you should be. You've earned that place. Kam and Tionne arrived this morning with some of the others to take part. You're as much a Jedi as they are – the road you have travelled has been no less arduous." 

"Who else?"

"Kirana Ti, Cilghal…  I think, and maybe Corran…"

"He's admitting he's a Jedi, too?"

Luke grimaced. "I insisted. Told him he could stand at the back if he wanted to keep a low profile. No one would see him then because he's so short."

"Nasty." Mara winced. "Is he speaking to you?"

"He did mutter something about kicking my butt next time we have a saber fight." Luke's smile turned slightly cocky and Mara could see in him the devil-may-care youth who once just lived to fly. "It'll never happen," he asserted. "Delusions of grandeur."

"Hey, kid!"

Luke turned his head and a slow smile crossed his face. "Han, you old pirate. Leia got you dressed up in your fancy suit. Looking smart, General."

Han scowled and waved his arms helplessly before tugging at his stiff collar. "She said I had to make the effort." He raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Mara standing behind Luke and his familiar lazy grin emerged. "Well, hello, Jade." 

_So Luke and Mara were on speaking terms still, despite the kissing and the punching. __It had to be love._

"Solo." Mara's voice was cool. She couldn't rid herself of the feeling that he was laughing at her. She did not like to be laughed at for no apparent reason.

"Where's Leia?" asked Luke, already craning his neck in an attempt to catch sight of his sister. 

"She's with President Gavrisom and the other stuffed shirts. I decided that I would sit with the minor celebrities."

"Oh!" Luke was getting anxious to get the ceremony started. "Maybe we shouldn't have done this here. Perhaps the ceremony on Yavin was sufficient."

"No, Luke." Han was adamant. "This is good for you and the New Republic. This is good news. Beings still need good news."

"Luke, go and get your people lined up and I'll go and find Corran." Mara hesitated, wanting to drop a kiss on his cheek but not while the sharp eyes of Luke's Corellian brother-in-law were watching their every move. She contented herself with pressing his arm in a gesture of support.

Luke stared after her as she headed towards the room where the Jedi were already assembled.

"Luke… Luke, old buddy…" Han murmured in his ear. "The flowers worked then?"

"What!"

"She's still speaking to you."

Luke sighed. "Just. We've had a rough couple of days. Things are almost back to normal."

Han pursed his lips, for once saying nothing but thinking plenty. '_Oh, no, kid. Things are not back to normal. I didn't actually think you and Jade did 'normal'. You look more bedazzled by her than ever. It's starting to look very obvious.'_

"Han, they are. I know what you're thinking."

"I doubt that you do, kid."

"Luke!" Leia's breathless voice woke him up from his daydream and he turned to see the petite figure of his sister racing towards him.

"Leia! You look beautiful as always," he murmured in her ear and he kissed her cheek. _"I'm sorry."_

_"I know," she replied in the way that only he could hear. _"Stop shutting me out."__

_"I'll try not to."_

_"There is no try…"_

_"I know."_

The former Princess of Alderaan was dressed all in white, her hair coiled regally on top of her head, her lightsaber hanging at her waist. "Very smart, brother dear." Leia smoothed the collar of his tunic until the hint of blue lining could be seen. "It brings out the colour of your eyes."

"Leia!" Luke fidgeted uncomfortably, his face turning a faint hint of red colouring his cheeks. He was always uncomfortable if someone mentioned his looks.

"Is Mara here?" she asked anxiously. Over the past couple of days Leia had felt wildly spiralling emotions emanating from her brother. Against her natural impulse to go and see what was wrong, Leia had let him be… for the moment. 

Han grinned at his wife and winked. "Yes, spoke to her earlier. Flowers must have worked wonders. I don't think the kid has walked into anything since."

Leia's eyes slid to see her brother's reaction.

"Who said anything about flowers?" Luke managed to croak out. "What would I need those for?"

"Spend a while in a healing trance to get rid of the… er… bruise on your chin, kid?"

"I told you, I just walked into something."

"Yeah! And I'm a dancer at Jabba's palace."

"No, you were hanging around but I can't remember you dancing." Luke lifted his hands in an imitation of Han's figure encased in the carbonite.

"Nice!"

Leia glanced at the chrono outside the hall. "It's party time, guys."

Two faces turned and stared at the serene Alderaanian, their mouths dropping open with surprise.

"What did you say, Leia?" Luke asked.

"It's party time, as my husband would say."

"You're learning, sweetheart," Han murmured. "One day you'll talk like a real Corellian."

Luke rolled his eyes. "We'd better get going then before the _Corellians_ drink the good stuff."

Han thumped Luke on the back and grinned as he lurched forward, coughing. "That's it, kid. I'll make a _Corellian of you yet."_

*************************************

Mara wandered cautiously into the small ante-chamber where the Jedi had assembled. Keeping well away from Khata Ellynin and Bebo Magnot she headed for a quiet corner. They were a very real reminder of what her foolishness and jealousy could have cost her… may still have cost her. No, she wasn't going to think like that. Luke Skywalker belonged to her and she could analyse what Sith-spawned idiocy had decided her on that one at a later date. He wasn't the only one who could make plans

"Hey, Jade! What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, Horn, I was invited." Mara turned to the Corellian pilot, a big smile on her face. Corran Horn was someone she considered a friend.

Corran's pale green eyes narrowed as he scrutinised the woman beside him. "You okay?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Don't know. A feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Good," he said although the look he gave Mara showed that he was unconvinced.

"Don't go all Jedi on me, Horn," Mara muttered. "Why are you here? You don't normally advertise your connection to this little exclusive club."

"The Master put his foot down. You know him?"

Mara's mouth curved. "Think so. Stubborn, idealistic son of a…"

"Yeah, I think that's the right guy, sounds just like him. Said 'since I was on the planet I could attend.' So here I am. It's a good thing that the Rogues are all on Coruscant because of the Remembrance Day. It's low key but if we can, we try to be here."

"After that?"

"We're shipping off to somewhere. I don't know." He gave a sly grin. "Mirax is glad to have me around for a while."

"She is, huh?" A twinkle appeared in Mara's eyes. "What about Booster?"

"You have to spoil things, Jade, but as it happens, my father-in-law is away on business. I have my wife's completely undivided attention." He adjusted his Jedi robe. "You'll see her tonight. At Leia's do."

"Oh, yes."

"You'll be going with Luke, won't you?"

Mara paused. "Yes… I will."  Corran had automatically assumed she would attend with Luke. He wasn't insinuating anything or being funny. As far as he was concerned Mara would partner Luke. She often _did_ go with him to events or concerts. It wasn't unusual to see them together. Corran wasn't to know that everything just felt different… _inside. He wasn't to know that one touch of Luke's lips on hers had changed her forever._

_"Mara!"_

She turned to face the speaker. "Tionne," she replied carefully.

"It's good that you could attend."

Mara controlled the instinctive reaction to blink disbelievingly or say something cutting. The woman was actually being genuine. This was strange. Tionne had never gone out of her way to speak to Mara before. The trader suspected that Tionne was perhaps a little wary of Mara's power in the Force as well as her history as the Emperor's assassin with a death mark upon Skywalker. Tionne, more than most, respected and revered Luke and the Jedi Order. Mara attempted a smile and it must have worked. "Luke asked me," she said.

Tionne exchanged a look with her husband, Jedi Master Kam Solusar. "We've been quite worried about him."

Mara realised she'd been involuntarily crushing the material of her robe in her hand and relaxed. "Worried… about Skywalker?"

"He certainly wasn't sleeping or eating much on Yavin. Something was weighing heavily on his mind but he wouldn't tell us." Tionne shook her sleek, silvery mane of hair.

"Have you noticed anything?" Kam enquired, his deep voice calm.

"Why would I notice?"

"You are close to him."

There it was again. The assumption that she and Luke were more… No, they were right and she was wrong. Mara and Luke were closer to one another than they were to anyone else. Well, Mara wasn't close to anyone. Luke had his family. Her voice grew defensive as the realisation sunk in how much she wanted the connection to another person - and not just any person. She wanted to be close to Luke. Yes, she'd admitted to herself that she loved him but she also wanted to be with him. "His sister is closer," she muttered reluctantly. This was none of Tionne's business, Mara thought until she caught the expression in Tionne's pearly luminescent eyes. The woman wasn't being inquisitive; she was genuinely concerned for Luke's well-being.

"His sister has her own problems with the Senate and the Inner Council. The Master will not trouble her with his problems unless she makes him tell her."

"Which is quite probable if he gets any worse," Kam uttered with conviction.

"I think he has said something," Mara admitted that much. "He'll be all right."

"Thank you," Tionne murmured.

"Why are you thanking me? I've done nothing…"

"We think you have and will do more in the future. I know, Mara Jade, that you will ensure that the Master is well and happy."

"It is time," said Kam with a courtly bow towards Mara. "It is good to see you with the Jedi, Mara Jade. You should have been with us long ago."

"I had to find my own way."

Kam nodded. "I understand but _still, it is good to have you where you belong." _

A very thoughtful Mara slipped into her allotted place in the line and followed the Jedi onto the platform. They all seemed to think she could fit in and become a part of the Jedi Order. Luke had always had faith in her. Maybe she could.

*******************************************

Leia sat next to President Gavrisom and watched Luke as he stood calmly behind an old-fashioned lectern. He gave a short opening address to the assembled company in his role as head of the Jedi Order. He spoke eloquently, his words clear and his manner direct before taking his seat to a round of warm applause.

Leia turned her head towards the president as Jedi Master Kam Solusar rose to his feet and began to read out the list of the names of the new knights.

"Master Skywalker could have been so good in the Senate," the Calibop said in an undertone.

"I know," she whispered. "But he doesn't enjoy this unless it is… _this -_ involving the Jedi._" _

"He has worked hard to get this far." 

"We all have," Leia said with a warm smile.

Gavrisom nodded and gave a small whinny. "True, and now I must go and work some more. Your brother has risen to his feet again which I think means it's my cue for action."

"Someone had to make the presentations."

"It is something I am delighted to be doing."

"…President Ponc Gavrisom!" Luke's announcement of the presentations interrupted their conversation.

The Calibop rose to his feet and moved to stand behind a beautiful carved red greelwood table. On it, twelve lightsabers rested in small cases.

The knights walked up the stairs leading to the centre of the stage. Mara hadn't realised that the new knights were not wearing their sabers. She smiled. Luke had returned her saber to her last night almost with the same words that President Gavrisom was using as he gave each being their Jedi weapon. When they'd received their sabers they positioned themselves on either side of the stairs.

The President's job was done. Luke walked forward and stood at the head of his knights and as he smiled they all lit their sabers forming six arches above his head. Luke grinned and with a proud smile walked underneath them. Then the rest of the platform party did the same while murmuring words of congratulation.

*****************************************

**Luke's apartment**

"Mara!" he called as he wandered into the hallway. "Mara!"

Had she abandoned him to the dancing after all? His shoulders sank a little.

"Luke!" Mara peered over the balcony, wrapped in nothing but a towel, her wet hair plastered to her head.

"You're here," he breathed thankfully and then remembered to paste his pleasant smile on his face. His eyes took in her smooth damp shoulders and he pushed his barriers firmly into place. 

Mara frowned for, at the sight of her, a warm wave of relief had come rising through the Force to meet her and then nothing. "I thought you wouldn't mind but Artoo said to go ahead and have a shower. He's been most helpful."

"I didn't think there was much point in you hanging around while I tried to be nice to the politicians. I don't mind Gavrisom and Mon Mothma… It was nice that she was able to be there but some of the others..." He shuddered. "I can't abide them and I don't care what side of the Force that comes from."

"Go and relax, farmboy. I'm going to finish my shower."

"I'm sorry, Jade…" he stared up at her seeing the remains of soap in her hair. "I'll put the water boiler on."

"Caf sounds nice," she said.

Luke nodded and watched as she disappeared into one of the spare bedrooms. He let out a deep sigh and walked into the kitchen. She'd even looked beautiful wearing nothing but a towel and with wet hair. Luke gripped the worktop as his mind refused to obey his commands and not think of Mara stripping the towel from her body, stepping under the shower and letting the water stream over her naked curves.

"Caf," he said. "She wants caf." Luke knew what he wanted – it was warm, curvaceous, beautiful… and would ease the ache in his loins. It was only a flight of stairs away.

**********************

Mara had arrived at the apartment an hour earlier to find Artoo playing house. This time there had been no problem about the little droid letting her in. She'd been told to use the second bedroom and she'd been touched to find toiletries and a white robe similar to the one Luke had been wearing the day before had been left for her use. The toiletries were the kind she favoured. _How did he know?_

"Artoo, how did Luke know what to get?"

Artoo gave a little squeal of indignation. It was he who had researched that piece of information. He'd contacted her V2 pilot droid who had located the list she'd used the last time she'd sent out for supplies.

"I'm sorry, thank you." Mara couldn't quite believe that Luke's droid had done this for her on his own. She was beginning to believe that the little droid was sentient. "Can I have a look around, Artoo?"

Artoo told her to go ahead.

Most of the rooms were devoid of furniture which all seemed to be stacked in one of the rooms on the lower floor. The lounge ran almost the entire length of the apartment and was at least two stories high. It was the furniture store. On the other side she found the kitchen and what could be a dining room. She climbed the stairs and peered cautiously into the main bedroom. Force, it was huge. She felt as if she shouldn't be in this particular room and wondered what secrets she would learn about the Jedi Master. But Artoo had told her to go ahead and she wanted to see the room she'd sat in holding Luke's hand as he'd slept.

The room was big. His large bed and dark furniture were revealed to be made of fijisi wood and much lighter than she had thought. An elegant dressing table held some ornamental pieces and on the walls were paintings of Tatooine and Yavin IV. She moved to his bathroom and picked up his cleanser. It was masculine and spicy, just like the man himself with an elusive hint of something… She sniffed. "I know…" It was the acidic tang of the breakfast fruit she often enjoyed. No Coruscant designer fragrances for Skywalker, then. She located his dressing room and, although it was none of her business, her hand reached for the rack holding his new clothes. 

***************************************

Bedroom two was a moderate-sized room again with its own shower facility. Mara had stripped and showered and was in the process of starting to wash her hair for the second time  when she'd heard his voice calling for her and she wasn't sure if he realised it but his Force sense reached for her at the same time.

"Caf's made," Luke yelled.

'_Okay, give me a few moments_,' she told him as she completed washing her hair. Emerging from the shower Mara quickly dried and swathed herself in the towelling robe Luke had provided for her use. Mara danced down the stairs narrowly avoiding several boxes and a rotund astromech droid at the bottom. "Sorry, Artoo."

The droid sang something which she ignored.

Luke had pulled off his tunic and stood leaning against the kitchen counter in just his shirt and black Jedi pants.

"You okay?" Mara asked.

Luke rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He wrapped his hands around his mug of caf and sighed. "Just tired."

"I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Are you? I don't know if I am." He lifted his head and stared at her. "I never got my dancing lesson."

"Of course you did," Mara murmured trying to convey more than her simple words. She didn't think that Luke had understood. 

"They think it's all such a great adventure." The words burst from him low and unexpected.

"But it is." Mara moved closer to him, comprehending what he was talking about instantly. "They are setting out to experience life as it they should be."

Luke's head dropped. "Do they know what kind of life they're in for?"

"None of us do." Mara eased close enough to touch him. "If we did we might never get up in the morning. Thankfully with the Force and several futures being in motion you can do that too. Come on, farmboy. You've asked me on this date and I've my fanciest dress upstairs waiting."

"You have?"

"I took the liberty," Mara hesitated… Oh, what the hell. "I took the liberty of selecting something for you to wear from your new purchases."

Luke stared at her properly for the first time since he had returned home. It didn't make anything easier. He'd been so determined not to pressurize her into anything. She stood in front of him dressed in a simple robe; her hair tumbled loose around her shoulders, curling as it dried and her face… Now that was real beauty. She had nothing on her face, no makeup – nothing. Her skin shone softly and her eyes… were they always so green? He could have stared into them for hours but they didn't have hours.

"Luke?" Mara gazed into his eyes. They were one of the most wonderful things about him, his eyes. So open and honest – the blue colour so true. He was staring at her as if he wanted to memorize every pore on her face. "Luke…" her voice trailed to a whisper, her pupils growing large as arousal spiced the mix between them.

Luke's hand reached out heading for her cheek until Artoo beeped loudly outside the kitchen. Luke's hand shot back and he picked up his abandoned mug of caf burying his face in it. "That's great. If you'll excuse me I think I will have a quick shower and change. Plus I'm curious to see what you think I should wear this evening."

"I'm curious to see what you will think about my choice."

He could see that she was aware of his restraint. She didn't know that he had to be this way or they wouldn't leave the apartment. He was going to do this properly if it killed him and the way he was feeling… death wasn't far away.

****************************************

**Imperial****Palace**** Ballroom**

Leia tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "He is coming. He wouldn't dare…"

"Luke has his problems but no, I don't think he would miss this."

Leia sighed. "I bet he was one the last people to leave because he decided to tidy everything up after the guests had gone."

"Probably. When will your brother remember that we have droids for such things?" Han shook his head. "It was good to see Mara there."

"Yes, Mara." Leia's tone was thoughtful.

"She was _there_. If he kissed her and I think he did…"

Leia nodded her head slowly. "She's still there."

"I know I don't understand this Force thing you, Luke and the kids all have. I'm glad I don't have that gift or curse, call it what you will. I don't understand Luke getting visions that tell him he has to get married and why he decides to obey them." Han paused, struck by a sudden thought. "You didn't get that. Please tell me you didn't get that."

"I didn't."

Han whistled in relief. "That's good. Mara is ideal for him but they are not the easiest people in the world."

"Luke's not difficult!" Leia was indignant.

"He's Luke!"

The whispers started running through the ballroom but Leia knew because she felt his presence. "Luke's just arrived."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I don't have your Force but the whole place has seized up, sweetheart. Luke has arrived with Mara and it's made this place wake up or heat up… whatever."

********************************

Luke stared at his companion for the evening. All right, he hoped it was for more than an evening – he would gladly gaze at her for a lifetime. He'd hardly been able to keep his eyes or his hands off her since she'd descended the stairs in his apartment.

"Mara, you look…" His throat had closed over the rest of his words and all he'd been able to do was wave his hands helplessly. 

Mara had tried to keep her own feelings under control. The suit was perfect as she knew it would be, bringing out his fair colouring and accentuating his handsome complexion. But the thing that had made her heart beat faster and her mouth dry was the expression in his eyes. For a moment the desire had sparked liquid and hot and had been doused almost immediately but Mara knew it was there. She knew the fires had ignited and nothing would put them out. An image swam in her mind. Luke's eyes glittering into hers, his hands on her naked body as he pounded into her. No… nothing would put out these fires except that very act of possession. 

They arrived at the reception in total silence. Words had been unnecessary. Luke had assisted her from the air taxi and they'd walked the few yards to the entrance of the entertainment suite.

"Ready, Mara?"

She nodded.

Luke held out his arm. Mara smiled and slipped her gloved arm through his. Together, they entered the building.

****************************************

"Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Mara Jade."

Han craned his neck to see them as they were announced. Mara had agreed to being lumped in with the Jedi? Wonders would never cease. They would be presented to Gavrisom and his wife, then Leia and Han and finally Mon Mothma. The mass of guests parted like the effect of a hot knife through butter.

Han got the first good look at the couple as they stalked regally towards the receiving line and gaped. Luke was dressed… not in his Jedi blacks, but in a well-cut suit teamed with a dark green shirt. His lightsaber hung at his waist and the woman on his arm… Han was glad he was a happily married man or he would be salivating at the sight of Mara Jade tonight. She was also in green - dark green velvet and not a lot of it either. Her strapless dress skimmed every curve faithfully until it reached her toes, her arms encased in long matching velvet gloves. She screamed class and style. Her hair was piled high on her head leaving her graceful neck bare apart from a single string of green durindfire gems.

Han gave a silent whistle as he caught Leia's eyes.  "Well?"

"Stunning," his wife agreed.

"They look good together," Han said.

"No," his wife disagreed. "They look perfect together." Her eyes took on a far away gleam.

Han knew that look and distrusted it immediately. "Leia… What are you planning?"

"Their wedding."

"Now, Leia…"

"I can plan, can't I?"

********************************************

Mara watched as Luke and Leia steered each other around the dance floor. She smiled as she watched Leia try to lead. Luke had been right about his sister. He was holding his own, however. If Luke was true to his usual form he would then find the darkest corner with the most inaccessible table and hide for the rest of the evening. Mara was not going to let that happen; neither were several of the lady guests present that evening and Mara wasn't going to let _that_ happen either. She had accompanied him and he was hers. The possessive feeling was very satisfying. He had been a little distant all day but Mara was going to make sure that he put his arms around her even if it was for only a single dance. The Jedi Master was still a human male and Mara had been taught well how to throw a man off-balance. She wanted Luke turning to her to set his world straight. Mara was sure if she got Luke close enough to dance with she could work on the rest. 

"That was an interesting entrance, Jade."

"Solo," Mara acknowledged. 

"You know… if we're to be related you could try to call me by my first name."

Mara gasped. "Related!"

Han's eyes flickered. That was the first time he'd ever got a real reaction from Mara Jade. "Yeah."

"Related?" she repeated.

"By marriage," Han said deliberately.

Mara looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do, Mara Jade. I don't pretend to know what's going on inside that very beautiful head of yours but make sure the kid doesn't get hurt. He's suffered enough. I would say he's unsure of you even now."

"We've… we're… Han, Luke and I are just friends. There's nothing else."

"But you would like there to be?"

"I never said that," Mara replied curtly.

"You didn't have to." Han leant closer to Mara, his mouth almost at her ear. "The kid would like there to be. Don't let all the stuff about the Force fool you. It's always been you he's wanted."

"You're imagining things."

Han shook his head. "Nope."

Mara shrugged and stared at the dance floor, stiffening when she saw Luke in the arms of Khata Ellynin and Leia in the arms of Bebo Magnot. The music drew at a triumphant final cadence as Luke handed Khata back to her fiancé with a flourish.

"They're getting married tomorrow, Jade. Just relax." Han's shrewd brown gaze took in the tight grip Mara had on her wine glass.

The music drew to a close and Luke brought Leia back to the table. Mara could tell he was planning a retreat. Not if she could help it. She wasn't going to let him get away with that.

Luke made for his seat and gratefully slumped down into it. Leia laughed at him. "You should have more energy than that, brother dear."

"Just let me recover in peace. Go dance with your husband."

Leia's eyes twinkled brightly into Han's and he stood up holding out his hand. "Dance, sweetheart?"

"With you… anytime."

Mara glanced across the table at Luke. "You've danced with every other woman in this room apart from me."

"That, Jade, is an exaggeration," he said with a grin.

Mara shook her head. "You haven't danced with _me."_

Luke's head lifted and his eyes caught hers; even in the subdued lighting Mara could see them change. The fires roared into life again and she shivered.

"Come on, Skywalker. This is the new you, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Luke stood up and offered Mara his arm. "Would you care to partner me onto the dance floor? "

"I would love to," Mara replied wondering why she felt so breathless all of a sudden. The up tempo number that the band was playing slowed, the lights dimmed even further and Mara all but melted into his arms. 

Drawing her close, Luke forgot about the Force, his destiny, the rest of the Jedi and concentrated only on the woman he held in his arms. Stars, she felt good there. Right where she was supposed to be.

Mara eased closer to Luke and let her head drop to his shoulder. The mood on the darkened dance floor was filled with hidden promises and desires. She thought that Han and Leia drifted past them at one point but she couldn't be sure. In the end she didn't care as Luke's thighs brushed against hers time and time again.

"Mara," he whispered, his head resting on her hair. Force, he wanted her so much.

It was then she noticed they were no longer in the ballroom. Luke had propelled them out onto a deserted balcony. His hand lifted her head from his shoulder and tilted her face up to his. Mara saw something flare in his blue eyes and guessed there was an answering spark in her own until his head blotted out the Coruscant lights and her prayers were answered as his lips covered hers again.

********************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 14**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual. Without you this story would be nowhere.**

Luke pulled Mara closer until he could feel every curve of her lithe body pressed against his own. He knew this was wrong but it felt so good. They had to first build up the trust between them. They'd both said and done things that they should not have done – things that hurt. But… Stars! How could he resist her? He let his head lower until his lips met hers. Force, this was _good_.

He should have been more honest from the start even though part of him suspected that an obvious ploy to win her affection would have driven her away from him quicker than smugglers invited to visit spaceport security. They'd been friends for ten years and not once had they crossed that imaginary line between friends and lovers until he had kissed her at her door two days ago. Luke admitted to himself that he had wanted to cross that line long ago but Mara had never shown the slightest inclination of seeing him in a romantic light. So he'd waited… had gotten involved in other disastrous relationships and eventually convinced himself that falling in love was not for him.

Until the day the Force had woken him up. He could have ignored the Force promptings…. He could have survived the nightmares but he had been weak and wanting. The Force had shown him everything he ever wanted and once he had seen that vision he would never be the same.

"Oh, Mara!"

"I know."

He ran his hands across her back where seductive, perfumed skin met soft, dark velvet cloth. Luke gazed deeply into her eyes and lowered his head once more, her lips parting automatically under his.

**********************************

She'd appeared in front of him, dressed and ready to go to the reception. After picking his jaw up from the floor, Luke immediately had to check his traitorous body. He'd been hard inside his new pants ever since. The temptation to immediately contact his sister, tell her he had a mission in the uncharted regions and throw Mara Jade across his bed and strip the gown off her perfect figure was almost overpowering. Then he'd make love with her until neither of them could walk.

But Jedi Masters couldn't do that. They had responsibilities and certain expectations placed upon them like… the way they had to behave and what they were supposed to do and when, if ever they were to marry. Where was his free choice? Where did Luke Skywalker get to do what he wanted to do? The future is always in motion, yet the Force controlled his actions and directed his thoughts. He wasn't supposed to have _urges_. Yoda had been nine hundred years old. He assumed sex wasn't top of your list at that age. Luke shuddered and banished the disturbing thought of 'Yoda and sex' in the same sentence from his mind, never to be recalled.

He had done all his duty dances and had hoped to then sit in a corner with his lower half concealed underneath a darkened table. It hadn't worked out like that. Mara had issued her challenge to dance with her. Could any torture be more wonderful or more terrible?

Luke wanted this woman with everything that was in his heart and mind. He couldn't have her… could he? Her attitude had changed since he'd kissed her for the first time. She had not fled Coruscant but had stayed and had come to see him. Yesterday… in the midst of all the accusations and the pain, Luke could have sworn that she was jealous. He loved her deeply but was unsure of her feelings for him. She desired him but desire wasn't love. It was a start - perhaps this time he could court her honestly and properly. Do it the way he should have done. Make sure she knew that he wanted her and no other. She said that she knew – did she really? What exactly did Mara think that she knew?

'_When you are calm and at peace.'_ Obi-Wan and Yoda's oft repeated phrase drifted through his mind. If it were only that easy? Luke hadn't been at peace since he was eighteen years old. He'd been fighting ever since then – first against the Empire and then for the Jedi. When was the last time he fought for something for himself?

He lifted his head and stared down at the woman in his arms, his eyes glittering like two blue polished jewels. He was fighting for this. It crossed his mind that his target wasn't exactly fighting back. Strategy – that was what he needed. A good strategy.

"Luke…" Mara moaned his name, a mere breath of sound, her arms curving around his neck pulling him down to her again and he was lost. All his strategy was gone.

They lost track of the time. Mara was unsure how long she'd stood, pressed against his hard body, her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips fastened to his.

Luke was the one to pull away. "Mara, we still have to talk."

"So talk," she murmured dreamily from kiss-swollen lips, her eyes heavy-lidded and sultry. "There are other things I'd rather be doing."

Luke knew what those were, the ache in his groin was testament to that fact but he couldn't do this to her. Not until they'd cleared things properly and he was sure she understood what she was getting into. There had to be no doubt in her mind. "I'll take you home."

"That's not talking." She ran her tongue over her red, swollen lips and was gratified to see Luke's eyes flash with some sort of inner reaction and hear the gasp that he tried to hide. "Do we have to talk? We could…ah… instead."

"Come on," he said, steeling himself, and took a step away from her.

Mara stared at him and then looked down at the tips of her shoes peeping from underneath the hem of her gown and appeared almost to deflate.  "Okay," she whispered resignedly.

Luke held out his hand and Mara slipped hers into it.

Luke wandered slowly past the still dancing couples, giving a wave here and there until they'd left the ballroom.

"We're alone," Mara said quietly. "Start talking."

Luke nodded, but said nothing as they walked. The silence grew comforting. The Grand Corridor was almost deserted at this hour, despite the reception taking place in the ballroom. The sound of their footsteps on the marble flooring echoed in the emptiness.

"The Force sent me visions that I was to marry. I suspected it might be a test of some sort. I felt bitter and resentful…" He stared down at the woman by his side. "I didn't believe it was real. Why this particular woman and why now? Because I already…" Luke pressed his lips together unable to complete the sentence. He gave her a wan smile. "Then in addition to the Force visions something strange happened to me on a trip out on the Rim."

"What?"

Luke slowed his steady steps, his eyes closing. "I can't say yet. I don't know how to describe it but it left me in no doubt that this was real. I tried to ignore it as much as I could until the dreams came."

"Every night?"

He nodded, his thumb rubbing gently over her hand. "Every night, for over two months," he confirmed wearily. "You were the one person I knew could save me. But I was on Yavin IV and I didn't know where in the galaxy you were. It's a big place after all. I called out to you but you didn't answer."

"I was too far away."

"Yes, until I arrived on Coruscant. I used you and I'm sorry. I wasn't completely honest. I thought if I told you the truth you would leave immediately and I didn't want that."

"I saw what I wanted to see, Luke. I was jealous." 

"You were?" His voice cracked.

"…Jealous and cruel. I should know you better than that. I could see that Khata was the wrong woman for you but I never took time to think this whole thing through properly. I just let my temper get the better of me and lashed out at you. You seemed different with her. I was the old friend who helped you out of those troublesome situations you managed to regularly land yourself in, not someone you would ever consider as a lover. She was one of your dedicated Jedi students, young, untainted by a past spent serving evil, and she seemed to worship you." 

 "You're not tainted by evil. Your soul shines brightly in the Force - pure and clean. Why won't you believe me?" Luke muttered. "And anyway, I don't want to be worshipped."

"It can get wearing, I suppose. You didn't want someone to worship you." Her voice lowered. "You wanted a real woman - someone who was your equal. I knew Khata Ellynin could never be that."

"Khata was never in the holo frame, Mara. She's a talented Jedi and strong in the Force but she isn't _you_. I suspected you had a candidate for me in mind but I was so caught up in every thing that was happening around me - my forthcoming marriage, the Jedi Centre, the knighting ceremony, the Remembrance Day - that I never sat down to consider who it could be. I didn't examine your accusations until it was too late." His eyes caught hers, earnest, mesmerising. "I'm sorry, too. I thought if you went out with me on a couple of 'dates' then…" His words dried up.

"So is the 'Wedding of Luke Skywalker' still on?"

"I don't know." Luke's voice was distant, his voice strained.

"You'll send me an invitation?" Mara's eyes held a calculating gleam which Luke missed as he climbed into the air taxi.

"An invitation?" He held out his hands and fastened them around her waist as he lifted her down into the transport.

"To your wedding…"

"Would you gatecrash if I didn't?"

"I might."

"I suspect you'll be there," Luke said gravely.

"Oh, I will be there. You can count on that, Skywalker."

"Where to?" the burly human driver enquired.

Luke gave Mara's apartment level and sat back, his hand automatically reaching for Mara's as if he couldn't bear not to be touching her. The journey was short and neither of them said anything more.

Mara climbed out and waited as Luke handed over some credits.

"Come on," he said, reaching for her hand again as if it was natural to do so, and headed for the turbo lift.

"Would you like to come in?" Mara asked as they stepped out of the lift.

"I'd better not."

Mara's face fell.

"I have Bebo and Khata's wedding tomorrow afternoon. Will you be there?"

"I can be, if only to make sure that the right couple gets married."

Luke gave a wry smile. "There will be no danger of anything else but that happening. Khata and Bebo are convinced that they were destined to meet and love from birth."

"Nice to be so sure," Mara commented lightly.

"But afterwards… Dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. "No practice dates – a real one. Just you and me?"

"I… yes."

"Goodnight then." Luke took a step backwards.

"What!"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she murmured in return, but then acting upon a wish to start controlling her destiny, made a decision. "Luke…" Mara moved after him and caught his arm. "You forgot something."

"I did… what?"

"This." Mara curled her arms around his neck and brought his head down for a kiss.

"Mara…"

"Ssh, farmboy. Let it happen." Her sweetl-smelling breath whispered across his suddenly sensitised skin.

As her lips met his, Mara's lashes fluttered closed and she sank unashamedly into his embrace. She felt the hint of beard stubble against the softness of her cheek. His tongue teased against the corners of her lips and the irresistible combination of instinct and appetite did the rest. The kiss deepened until Mara whimpered, pressing herself against him wanting more.

Luke broke the kiss with a muffled oath, feeling his erection straining against the too tight confines of his pants. "Dinner tomorrow," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes wide and very blue. With one last searing glance at her, he turned and disappeared into the turbolift. 

Mara clutched weakly at her door frame. She had some planning to do. The groom was not unwilling, just reluctant for some unfathomable Skywalker reason but the bride… Mara couldn't believe she had changed so much in such a short period of time but she had. He was hers, she vowed with a primitiveness that delighted her. Luke Skywalker had met his match.

Mara removed her dark green velvet gown and readied herself for bed, her whole body continuing to throb with frustration. "Sith-born bastard," she muttered. "I have to feel like this because he has an attack of ethics?"

Finally she lay in her bed still aching for his touch, his kisses, and more. She'd been so blind, she thought, but she'd never had any reason to believe that Luke thought of her as anything more than a good friend. When had he started wanting more with their relationship? When had _she?_

Leia's voice surfaced in her mind. _'He sees all the ethical and moral problems that occur, even with something that affects only himself.' Mara's eyes were wide open in the darkness. The Force suggested that Mara should be his bride. His sister was convinced that her brother was already in love with someone but reluctant to take the next step because he'd been hurt too many times before. Luke had decided that he would never find the right woman willing to share his often dangerous lifestyle. That and Mara Jade would never even consider him as a mate._

Mara shifted in the bed, hearing the mattress springs creak. She realised that Luke had been jealous when he'd talked about her supposed affair with Lando Calrissian. His words had been a dead giveaway. He had mentioned her beauty, desirability, wit and fire; his confidence that Lando could not have handled her. She would have always needed more. Mara's insides turned to jelly at the thought of Luke _handling_ her.

Mara knew now. Her Jedi side would always have called out to be nurtured by Luke but it was more than that – more than one Jedi connecting with another through the Force. He was imprinted on her soul. Luke's mysterious bride-to-be had been _her_ all along.

She had been jealous, too. Jealous of all the other women he had ever looked at, certain that none of them were even remotely good enough for him. She recalled how she had retreated every time he'd had some sort of relationship. She'd told herself that it didn't matter but every time Luke gazed longingly into the eyes of another woman, she'd felt empty inside. Mara reached out and snapped on her bedside lamp. "It was me he reached out for," she murmured wonderingly. "I was the one he saw in his dreams. Luke loves me."

She obviously wasn't going to get much sleep, she thought as she pushed her pillows into place. She recalled his awkward flirting, his gifts… the silk lingerie still lying on her dressing table, and finally his kisses. Until then it hadn't seemed real that Luke wasn't marrying another woman. She'd convinced herself he was sacrificing himself out of some misplaced duty and not love.

_'Someone who is very dear to me but I don't think she's ready for marriage. I don't think she'll ever be ready to marry me."_

Mara shut off the light and finally lay sleepily in the darkness. "Wanna bet?" she mumbled.

************************************

Bebo and Khata's wedding, held in the same hall at the Knighting Ceremony, went off without a hitch. Mara had slipped in at the last minute and sat almost unnoticed at the back but Luke had known she was there. She'd sensed his relief, quickly shielded. He'd thought she wouldn't come? Mara settled back in the dark and watched the two former students pledge their lives not only to the Jedi but to one another.

Bebo and Khata were leaving Coruscant to visit their families just after the ceremony but first there was a small buffet meal. Mara just picked at her plate of delicious looking items, nibbling on one or two of the pastries. She was saving herself for later. Luke's hoarse voice asking her to dinner was enough of an incentive.

He, on the other hand, had filled his plate and was eating as if he'd never seen food. Mara knew he would have a full meal later on, too. Where did he put it? She'd never met someone who ate so much and yet showed none of the effects.

_'It's my metabolism, Mara,' he spoke in her head_.__

_'Eavesdropping, Skywalker?' She could see him shrug at the far end of the room._

_'You were broadcasting loudly, Jade. You're… saving yourself for dinner?'_

Mara grinned. _'You bet I am, Skywalker.'_

Luke choked on something, recovering with a cough and Mara chuckled.

Khata Ellynin Magnot stared at Mara Jade with interest. She hadn't realised that the red-haired Jedi would be at her wedding. The Master must have asked her. The Mirialan was pleased that Mara had attended. It gave her the chance to say one or two things to the woman. She had the feeling that Mara Jade did not like her and wondered why because before last week, Khata had never met Mara Jade or had anything to do with her. Mara had appeared to actively avoid Khata since she'd arrived on Coruscant. The younger Jedi had never come across someone who disliked her before.

"Mara Jade!"

She turned around in surprise. "Oh!" she said. "You startled me." There was an awkward silence until Mara said quietly, "Congratulations."

Khata smiled. "Thank you."

Mara searched around her suddenly blank mind trying to compel her tongue to move in an intelligent manner. "Luke tells me you're leaving today."

Khata nodded. "We are spending time with our families before heading out into the galaxy. Master Luke calls us 'Jedi Consulars.'"

"Ah, yes. You work through diplomatic channels aiding disputes where needed."

"Yes." Khata was surprised, although she felt she should not have been. Master Luke had trained Mara Jade and she was strong in the power of the Force. Much stronger than Khata was. "Bebo and I are a ready-made team. We work well together. As do you and Master Skywalker. You should work together more often."

Mara stiffened. This was none of the young woman's business.

"I sense that you do not like me and I wondered why?"

"You're very direct for a diplomat," Mara commented.

"You would not respond to any other method."

"True." Mara sighed. "I don't dislike you. I don't know you. We have little in common."

"We are Jedi, we have the Force…"

"I have a lot on my mind and…"

"The Master?"

"I…"

"He's a good man. I used to be a little bit in love with him. It was a youthful infatuation until I met Bebo." She gazed longingly at her husband and Mara could see the devotion in her dark eyes. When she turned her dark eyes on the Jedi Master, Khata frowned. "I sense he's not been happy; he looks tired."

"He's had a lot going on. This is always a difficult time for him…"

"The Remembrance Day?"

Mara nodded. "Yes, and add to that the Knighting Ceremony and your wedding."

"And his love for you."

"That is none of…"

"My business?" Khata asked. "Maybe not, but you have been making him unhappy for a long time. You know that he loves you?"

Mara scowled. Khata took that as an agreement. 

"If you know that he loves you, I guess that's progress. He's been unhappy because of you. Everyone knows it."

"Everyone!" Mara exclaimed.

"Maybe I'm exaggerating…"

"_Maybe_ you _should mind your own business?" Mara reminded her._

Luke lifted his head and searched for Mara. He had suddenly felt consternation coming from her. '_Oh, sith!'_ she was talking to Khata. At least she knew that Khata wasn't a threat any longer. "Bebo," he patted the Twi'lek on the shoulder. "Isn't it about time you and your wife were leaving?"

"Our transport leaves in three hours so, yes, we had better get going."

Luke moved to intercept Mara and Khata. "Madam Magnot," he said as jovially as he could manage. Mara looked as if she'd been stunned. "I think your husband is looking for you." He pressed his hand on Mara's shoulder. "Hi," he whispered. "You okay?"

Mara gave her head a little shake and gazed up into the concerned blue gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine." He always knew, just as she did with him. She'd had ample evidence over the last few days of the way that other people regarded her relationship with the Jedi Master. _'Everyone? Oh Sithspit!'_

She watched as Luke said goodbye to the Jedi couple and wondered if she was as transparent as these people made her seem.

**********************************

The dinner was wonderful and romantic and Luke was the perfect gentleman – too perfect. Mara was a little confused. Oh, he'd made it quite clear that there was only one woman on his agenda and she knew without him saying a word exactly who that woman was. But Mara wanted more. Again he saw her to her apartment door. The words, '_would you like to come in…'_ formed on her tongue as Luke's head dropped to kiss her eagerly. Wrapping her arms around him, her mind blurred as his body pushed her back against the door.

"P- p-practice tomorrow?" he managed to stammer out between kisses.

"Yes… oh, yes…" she breathed huskily. 

Luke stepped back, his hot blue gaze riveted on her aroused features. "Goodnight." He turned away, his shoulders stiff, and didn't look back as he entered the turbolift. Mara stared after him in disbelief; she was aching inside with desire. The 'would you like to come in' died on her lips.

He'd kissed her senseless and then left. She spent another frustrated night unable to sleep. At least he didn't seem to be suffering from the nightmares any more. When she did manage to fall asleep her dreams were erotic fantasies involving herself and a certain blue-eyed Jedi. Force, life was hard. 

The following day they met for a practice session late in the afternoon. The pent-up emotions made the duel fiercer than anything the small group of observing Jedi had seen. After that Luke took her to a concert. When the concert was finished he walked her to her door and as they stood gazing at one another, Luke let out a strangled groan and swept her into his arms. _'I'll see you tomorrow?' his voice whispered through her head._

"Wha-a…" Mara murmured, trying to find the door control panel so that she could drag him inside.

"Goodnight," he said faintly, his chest rising and falling with the effort to keep upright. He stepped forward, dropped a tender kiss on her forehead and then swivelled on his booted heel and marched into the turbolift. 

Mara was again left grasping the door frame. "Goodnight," she called but he had gone and she was amazed to hear how her voice shook.

The following evening Luke took her to a gallery opening. It was one of the most eagerly sought-after events in the Coruscant social calendar. Leia and Han had been invited too but had been unable to attend. Mara and Luke wandered around the gallery discussing the merits or demerits of the articles on display, each clutching a glass of red wine and a plate with the superb cuisine that had been provided. Luke was glad he had something to occupy his hands with. The temptation to reach for Mara otherwise would have been too great. She stood there, the black silk of her dress outlining every sensuous curve. 

"Ready to go? he asked her.

Mara nodded. "Ready."

Like all the other nights she found herself back in front of her apartment door. This time he kissed her until she was clinging to the wall, her arms rising possessively to wind around his neck. He was not unaffected; she could feel the evidence of his desire as it rose to meet her. "Luke…" she breathed huskily, her mouth swollen from the passion of his kisses, her hand fumbling at the door controls. The door slid open as Luke stepped away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow? Goodnight," he said, his lips barely moving.

Mara held onto the door long after he had vanished into the turbolift. Her wildly raging pulse, as well as her body's frustration at being denied again, was really starting to get to her. "Devious, twisted…." Mara stared down at the front of her black silk dress. The outline of her hard, pointed nipples could clearly be seen beneath the fabric.

Mara stomped around her apartment flinging things in frustration. "This has to stop," she vowed darkly as she stripped the dress from her body and headed into the shower. With a sigh she trailed her hands across the curve of her breasts and lower. Luke's desertion had left her to alleviate the situation all by herself. "I'll give him dreams" she vowed. She needed a plan.

********************************

The following morning Mara was up bright and early and decided to pay a visit to the Jedi Master in his lair. "If the Noghri won't go to Wayland then Wayland must go to the Noghri," she muttered under her breath. The guard gave her a smile of recognition. "Trader Jade. Master Skywalker has cleared you for all future visits, Ma'am."

"Thank you…?"

"Barris, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Barris," Mara said sweetly as she pressed the button calling the turbolift.

The sounds of building work in progress met Mara's ears as she walked down the corridor to the central office. The sounds of metal hitting metal and a couple of muffled curses in what she recognised as 'Old Corellian' made her smile. She spotted a pair of legs lying half out of some ventilation shaft. "Hello?" she called carefully.

"Jade!"

Mara frowned. That sounded like Corran. "Horn?"

The legs wriggled forward and the grinning face of the Corellian pilot emerged. "Just helping out. You here to work?"

"I came to see Lu… er Skywalker."

"He's around. Reach out with the Force and you'll…"

"Horn, shut up! I can feel him. I don't need to do any 'reaching', thank you."

Luke was in the main exercise facility, suspended high up in the roof, hanging ropes and other such pieces of equipment the Jedi might use for training. When he saw her, he grabbed a rope and slid down landing lightly in front of her.

"Hi," he said quietly with a warm smile. 

Mara stepped in towards him and curling her arm around his neck brought his face down for a kiss. "Hi, yourself."

Luke couldn't believe she was now relaxed enough with him to do that. When she kissed him, he began to feel anything but relaxed. Just the simplest of kisses from Mara had him hot and ready… Luke clamped down on his inconvenient desires. "You here to help? I'm trying to get as much done while the majority of the Jedi are still on Coruscant. Even Han and Leia are on their way." He moved in a bit closer and lowered his head once more, covering her lips with his, teasing them apart, and letting his tongue duel erotically with hers. They were quite happily involved with each other when Leia and Han walked in and then immediately walked out.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Han commented. "Luke and Mara in a public place in broad daylight. Have you started with those wedding plans?"

"Of course. But I can't do too much until _things become finalised and it's not exactly a public place."_

"Things?"

Leia pointed inside the exercise hall. "I don't think he's asked her to marry him yet. Knowing Luke, he's probably not even mentioned it."

"Perhaps it's time we took a more active role," Han suggested slyly.

Leia's face brightened mischievously. "Perhaps it is. You talk to Luke and I'll talk to Mara… That way she may stay on planet."

"Hey! Are you suggesting I would say the wrong thing?" Han's voice turned truculent.

"No, darling. I just think you could have a man to man chat with my brother. I want to see if Mara is as willing as she appears."

"According to Horn and the other Jedi, she's been here every day since they arrived. They thought there was an uncomfortable point one day…" He glanced back inside the hall. "However, they seem to have sorted it out between them."

"There was." Leia's voice was flat. "I felt it. He's been a lot happier since."

"And you didn't interfere?"

Leia fixed her husband in place with a glare that reminded him of a rebel princess running a rebellion and trying to keep a scruffy smuggler in his place. 

"Of course, Khata's married now," Han commented thoughtfully.

"So she is. That's what it was." Leia's voice was definite. "You made Mara jealous by suggesting that Luke could be interested in Khata."

"Mara managed to do that to herself without my help, Leia. I didn't have to add very much to whatever else she had jumbling around in that fiery head of hers."

"Khata's out of the picture and there _is_ no one else on the scene apart from Mara."

"Not to my, or Horn's, or Karrde's knowledge, for that matter."

Leia gave her husband a look.

"I checked."

"Nerf!"

"They came to your reception together."

"That's not unusual." Leia pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Luke and Mara do attend functions together if they're on-planet at the same time. Mara's not stupid so I can't quite understand why she didn't guess what Luke was up to."

"Not stupid – never that. She was just oblivious. I mean, the kid ain't subtle."

"I think she knows now."

Han grinned. "The way she was examining his tonsils, I hope so."

"Han Solo!" his wife exclaimed. "Really!"

"Shall we enter again but loudly this time?"

"It seems a shame…"

"Leia…"

"Oh, all right."

"It's showtime." He raised his voice. "Where did Horn say Luke was?"

"He's in the all-terrain exercise hall."

"The what?"

"The all-terrain…" Leia repeated. "It mimics places like Yavin and Tatooine."

"But without the greenery or the sand."

"It uses stone and metal structures to..."

"I know the place. It's like a playground for big kids."

Leia groaned. "You can be too much sometimes."

"But you love me, right?"

"Luke!" Leia called.

"Hey, kid! Mara," Han said as they entered the hall. Mara and Luke walked towards them.

"Hello, you old pirate."

"Less of the old," Han grumbled. His eyes took in the space Luke had created by removing floors and knocking down walls. "The _Falcon could fly around in here."_

"Hardly," Luke said, as he greeted his sister by dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"The _Falcon_ and your X-wing could fly around in here."

Luke rolled his eyes at Mara and Leia.

"Hello, Mara," Leia murmured politely at the red-headed trader. "You here to help?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Mara asked plaintively.

"We're all here to help," Leia said.

Luke grinned. "Eventually you'll cave in and say…"

"What would you like me to do?" she said with a sigh.

"You read my mind… Could you help Leia sort out some of the stuff in my apartment?"

"Sure," she said.

"Han, could you help me secure some of the equipment in here?"

"No problem, buddy."

"Good."

******************************************************

The women entered the tiny lift and stood in silence as it bore them up to the habitation area.

"Wait," said Mara, as Leia began entering the code to Luke's apartment.

"What for?"

"I want to see in here again." Mara stared at the beautifully crafted doors to the meditation room. It couldn't possibly have been as beautiful as she remembered.

"That's the…"

"Meditation Room. Yes, I know." Mara ran her hand gently over the beautifully wrought door handles. "I think it is the most beautiful room I have ever seen." 

"It reminds me of the 'High Alderaanian' style but it's not that," Leia murmured. "Although there are definite influences."

"It's Naboo. The Naboo were an artistically accomplished people. Still are, but they now choose to keep it to themselves. They were not in favour of Palpatine and lived to regret it or didn't live which is perhaps more accurate."

"Naboo," Leia echoed, wondering at the faint memory before shaking her head as it disappeared. "Are they members of the New Republic?"

"I wouldn't think so."

"Oh!"

Mara reached out gently with the Force and the doors swung towards her. She gave Leia a satisfied smile and walked inside. There were steps leading from a small platform down into the centre. She lifted her face and caught the rays of the sun as it shone through the stained glass windows.

Leia gaped as Mara turned into a magical creature in front of her eyes, her hair a rope of fire hanging down her straight little back, her hands raised in the air towards the light.

"I'm getting married in here," she whispered, echoing Luke's comment of a few days previous. It seemed that he'd said it months ago, not merely days. "Yes," she breathed. This was the place.

Leia blinked in shock, her hand moving to cover her mouth. Had Mara Jade just said what Leia thought she had said?

Mara rubbed her eyes and then remembered that she was not alone. Her mouth formed an 'oh' of appalled horror.

Leia stepped forward, blocking the door just in case Mara decided to escape. "So he's asked you then?"

She had to get Mara talking or the woman would react by leaving. She had to prevent that at all costs. But Mara showed no signs of running. She just stood there, her eyes wide.

"Luke has asked you to marry him?" Leia repeated, as if talking to a child.

"No," she said in a voice so faint it could hardly be heard. "He has not."

"It makes a lot of sense. You would be perfect for my brother and I can see why the Force would approve. But there's more than just the Force's approval between you and my brother. There's love."

Mara swallowed, her eyes very bright in her white face. "I'm not mistaken, am I? He _is_ in love with me?"

Leia was surprised to see the desperate look of mingled hope and dread in Mara's eyes. That was her most important question answered without her having to ask. Mara Jade was besotted by Leia's gentle brother as he was with her. "He's in love with you and probably has been for years. Do you love him?" She asked the question anyway.

Mara's voice and face was full of wonder and pain. "Oh, yes. I hadn't realised he was courting me… and now that I do, he's taken this step backwards. I'm not as convinced as I was a day or so ago. I thought I'd ruined everything with my jealousy."

"Khata Ellynin?"

Mara gave Leia an embarrassed nod.

Leia sighed. "And now that you know he's not going to marry Khata…?"

"I realise that he never treated her differently from any of his other students. It was all in my mind. But he's backed away. When we reconciled, I knew how he felt, but now his shields are working overtime and I cannot tell what he's thinking or feeling."

"You must be able to pick up something."

"Very little. We've met every single night for a meal or an outing of some description. He kisses me goodnight and leaves."

Leia hesitated. This was awkward. There wasn't a tactful way to ask. "The kiss - is it…?"

Mara sighed. "He kisses me senseless, kisses me until I can barely stand upright, Leia, and I can feel that he…" She flushed, her voice fading away.

"He wants more," Leia completed the sentence dryly. Her brother was a Jedi Master but still a man and there was only so much the Jedi could control. She hadn't yet heard of hormones being one of them. 

"Yes."

"You feel awkward talking to me about something so personal. Don't worry. I consider myself to be quite unshockable these days. I've been married to Han for too long and he isn't one to hold back on certain topics of conversation. There are many occasions where I've had to drag more than just Han's foot out of his mouth."

"I don't talk about my feelings. The Emperor didn't want to know about my sex life or if I even had one. As long as it didn't interfere with what he wanted me to do." Mara opened the doors with the Force and watched as they swung shut behind her. She could feel the control and the discipline of this small act.

"Come on," Leia soothed gently. "We'll get this sorted out." Leia moved to Luke's keypad and started the entrance sequence. The door slid aside and Leia ushered Mara inside. "So Luke wants more?"

"I think so, but he just takes a deep breath, steps back a pace, gabbles goodnight and then leaves."

"Ah!"

Mara sank onto the sofa, still in the same place it was the night she slept on it. "He kisses me and then… just as I think… Oh, stars!"

"He bows like a perfect gentleman and walks away."

"Yes," Mara replied glumly. "I don't think I'll ever figure him out."

"Not a problem," Leia said confidently.

"I glad you're so sure." Mara gave a helpless little laugh.

"He's trying to give you time and court you properly."

"Just like his Uncle Owen courted his Aunt Beru," Mara murmured. "He told me about that."

"So just enjoy it."

"I want more. I have the right to make my own decisions and that sithspawned, no-good… has taken it out of my hands again. First he used the pretext it was for another woman and I was going to help him learn how to go out with a woman after years of being out of the game. I don't want time." Mara almost ground her teeth with frustration.

"So make a plan."

"I've tried," Mara almost wailed.

"There is one plan which no man, however determined, can withstand once a determined woman puts her mind to it."

"Oh sure, what's that one?" Mara scoffed.

"I'm surprised you haven't attempted it already."

"And this plan is?"

"Seduce him," Leia suggested slyly.

"What!"

"Take the decision out his hands. Make him an offer he cannot refuse."

***************************************


	15. Chapter 15

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 15**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual. Without you this story would be nowhere.**

Han peered down at the ground. "This is a long way up, kid."

"Yeah, but these galleries are quite secure."

"You're gonna jump from one to the other?" He shook his head and gave a soundless whistle.

"Occasionally."

"Better you than me."

Luke chuckled. "Could you lift this across here please, Han," Luke said, lowering the blast shield on his protective helmet as he finished welding a piece of metal tubing to the floor of the level they were standing on.

"Sure." With a knowledgeable eye, Han examined a completed fitting, wondering why he should still be surprised at the skill his brother-in-law possessed. "This place is really coming together, kid, though I still don't know why you couldn't have gotten a few more construction droids and contracted out the work. This would have been finished a year ago. Although I do wish I could have been here when you tore out the insides of this place." 

"It was the only thing I could have done, Han. It was quite a sight. The whole place was just a shell. I left the occasional load bearing wall and anything else that was purely structural."

"Wise of you."

"My new apartment was just a square box with a few windows and the domed roof. I had it gutted."

Han took in Luke's sudden lack of expression. "Care to tell me why?"

"It belonged to Vader."

"He was your father, too."

"I know, but this was for the man Anakin Skywalker became."

"I see." Han picked up on what Luke wasn't saying. His apartment had been fitted out for his father after the accident which turned him into half a man. Han studied the lofty dimensions of the exercise area. "The whole place is impressive." Han picked up a large, flat piece of durasteel. "Where do you want this… exactly?"

"Slot it into this groove." Luke pointed to a thin recess in the piece he was finishing.

"I see it."

"I wanted to do as much of it myself as I could. There are people who would like to see what I've done and it's none of their business."

"Ah, the Bothans."

"Not just them, but they will have floating spy cams up to those windows as soon as they know this place is operational. If they haven't already."

"Wouldn't surprise me, kid."

"Yes, I'm Vader's son and this _was his palace. Even though he left it to me, this place belongs to the Jedi now and we are independent of the New Republic. There are beings in positions of power who don't want to realise that we will not do their police work for them. If we are required in a situation, we will find the best solution for all concerned." Luke mounted a small step-ladder and started jerkily fiddling with the underside of one of a series of metal connecting bridges._

"Keep your hair on, kid."

"Sorry, Han." Luke had the grace to look a bit chagrined.

Han stared doubtfully at the metal walkway Luke had just finished fixing and then at the long drop to the ground. "Will that hold?"

Luke brightened. "It will and it won't."

"I don't like the sound of that."

Luke's grin turned to a full blown chuckle. "Watch." He climbed up a ladder and nimbly ran across the walkway. "See… it holds."

"Yeah, I'm convinced."

"Han, there's a box of controls to your left."

Han twisted around and picked up a small square box marked with various buttons and controls. "I've got it."

"Press the red button."

"That's just asking for trouble, Luke."

"Go on, press it. It'll be okay."

"I've heard you say that too many times before. I didn't believe it then and I don't know if I believe it now. I'm always very wary of red buttons. This whole place could blow."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

"I mean… you wired it up, right?"

Luke stared down at his brother-in-law. "Go on, I dare you."

"It's your funeral."

"It won't be. Come on. You know you really want to."

"Uh… okay!" Han gingerly pressed the red button and the walkway collapsed. "Luke!"

Luke laughed as he Force-enhanced leapt to the gallery beside Han. "Good, huh?"

"But you spent all day yesterday putting that up."

"Press the grey button."

"Do I have to?"

"Just press it."

"Okay, okay…" Han's face broke into a smile as the gantry swung back into place. "Neat," he proclaimed. He pressed the red button and it swung away again. "Hey! The kids would love this."

"Probably, but perhaps not quite yet."

"I guess."

Luke indicated a bank of switches. "There are others I can do the same thing to, depending on the situation. They all swing back into place. It's a training arena. Most times in a Jedi's life if you have to fight it's not normally in a gym with a padded mat on the floor. Ground can give way, bridges and gantries can collapse."

"Death Star?"

Luke's face blanched, a stunned expression in his eyes. "Yes… how did you know?" he asked slowly. 

"There was just something. You said this place mimics all-terrain. _Your_ first real fights were on man-made structures - Bespin and the Death Stars."

"That's true." Luke's face shuttered for a moment. "I'd never really thought about it. I spent my time running down corridors and clinging to the bottom of Cloud City."

"I'm glad I wasn't there for that one."

"You were… kind of."

Han's face sobered. "Yeah! If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have been there."

"Ah, but Han, if it hadn't been for _me, you wouldn't have been put in carbonite. You were the bait to catch me, remember?"_

"You always have to go one better, don't you, kid?"

"I try." Luke gave a wry smile.

Han surveyed the intricate connecting walkways. "I like it." He smiled at the younger man. "It makes a weird kind of sense."

"Yeah." There was a pause. "Han… thanks."

"No problem, kid. Leia and I were dying to come and help. I know how important to you it is that the Jedi Order has its own space on Coruscant."

Luke's voice was careful and his face was giving very little away. "I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, oh."

"Things seem to be going well between you and Jade."

A faraway look entered his eyes. "They are because I'm treading so carefully. I've already made mistakes with Mara and I'm trying not to frighten her away. I can't lose her, Han – not this time."

Han opened his eyes deliberately wide, his hands landing on his hips. "Ah, Luke, buddy…"

"Even if it is half killing me."

"Frustrated, huh? Some things even the Force can't cure?" 

Luke uttered a strangled sounding, "No."

He squashed a smile – he didn't think Luke would appreciate his humour. He could see that Luke was distracted; the work he was doing was faultless but his mind was somewhere else. Han knew that if Luke were ever to let go and allow himself to feel total love for Mara, the younger man wouldn't know what kind of Eopie had slammed into him. Han reckoned that Luke was beginning to experience the effects and now that Mara was starting to reciprocate, Han was sure that Luke's automatic self-defence system, which protected his heart would crumble. The kid deserved this. Mara was exactly the kind of girl Han would have chosen for his best friend if he could have.

"Just don't go there, Han."

"Sure, I understand. You're being a gentleman."

"Of course, but Force, it's so hard to leave her at her door every night."

Han picked up a hydro spanner and began fiddling with a coiled metal hoop effect obstacle. "I may be asking a stupid question here, Luke. But are you sure that's what she wants - you leaving her at her door with a quick kiss? Does Mara want you to be such a gentleman? Why leave at all?"

"The kiss is not quick." Luke's face grew warm as he relived in his mind last night's leave-taking. The feel of her in his arms had been better than the first time he'd flown into the stars. She'd responded passionately to his kisses, her mouth soft and inviting, her eyes heavy with desire. It had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, to walk away. The shower setting he'd selected when he'd got back to his apartment had been ten degrees colder than Hoth.

"Luke… Luke!" Han snapped his fingers in front of the young Jedi Master's nose. "I don't see Mara Jade being that easy to scare."

Luke shrugged and fingered his jaw. "You saw what happened the last time I rushed things."

"Oh, yes. Your little… walking into something accident."

"So you guessed it wasn't exactly that."

"Not fooled for a moment, kid. Besides, there were other clues. I have flown the _Falcon_ from one end of the galaxy to the other. I know when a man and a woman have been liplocked. The signs were there."

"We've not talked about it."

"Maybe you should."

"I don't know."

"Are you taking her out tonight?"

"We haven't made plans, but I was going to ask her if she wanted to do something. It's easier if we do something… go out." 

'_I bet I know what you would like to do,' _Han thought. "You could cook her a meal or… order in. That would let you both relax - and have that talk."

"I suppose." Luke sighed and pushed his hand through his already untidy hair. "I find that I can't relax," he admitted. His glance towards Han was wry. "When we're alone I can hardly keep my hands off her."

"So that's why you've both been so social lately. Safety in numbers. This is Mara Jade, remember, kid. If she didn't want your hands on her they wouldn't be there."

Luke gave a tired smile. "Yeah. My nightmares have stopped but the dreams I'm getting to replace them…" Luke rolled his eyes, a faint glint of humour lightening the blue. "The nightmares were almost easier to handle."

"Don't leave this too long, Luke, or Mara's likely to think that you're not interested."

"No, she knows…" 

He drifted off in a little dream again unaware that Han was regarding him with a warm, sympathetic smile. The kid had it bad and it was good to see. "Maybe she does but you still have to do something about it. I wouldn't give her that chance to consider leaving again. _Lando wouldn't have thought twice about it if she'd even once looked in his direction."_

Luke's eyes flashed. "I'm not _Lando. I don't want to lose her – I can't."_

"Well, _do _something. 'Caution' is not a word I would use in conjunction with you, kid. Or are you… frightened?" Han got ready to flinch. Jedi-Master baiting was perhaps not the wisest of sports.

"Yes, Han. I'm frightened. This is so important to me. Suppose you'd lost Leia to Isolder?"

"I take your point, kid. However, I still think you need to make a more definite move. It was caution that nearly lost me Leia."

Luke closed his eyes. "You may be right."

************************************************

Mara's face was a picture. "Did I hear right, Leia? You said, 'seduce him'? Seduce Skywalker – your brother, Jedi-Master?"

"Mm-hm. My brother, the Jedi Master, who is also a man." Leia picked up a box and moved it into the kitchen. "This contains cooking utensils and dishes," she commented, reading the label on the box.

"So does this one."

Leia produced a data reader from a capacious pocket in her tunic and slotted a data card into it. "He also wants the large sofa moved upstairs to the den area."

"Den area?"

"The gallery above the lounge. Luke's going to arrange the lounge formally. Didn't you notice the spiral stairs leading up from the back of the lounge?"

"No. But… but, Leia!" Mara's hands stilled on the box of kitchenware. "Seduce him? I cannot believe you're telling me to do that."

"Why not?" Leia beckoned and entered the lounge. "This place is too large for Luke even though he's entitled to it. He is the Jedi Master and father left it to him but this is a little large for one man on his own. It is, however, ideal for a married man with a family. Those stairs lead up to a decent sized area. He wants to turn it into a room. He could live upstairs all the time, if he wanted to. There's even a small kitchenette."

"Downstairs for visitors and upstairs for friends and family," Mara said with a smile.

"Yes. That way Luke can keep his private life just that… private."

"I don't fancy lifting that." Mara gestured towards the sofa in question.

Leia waved her hands airily. "I'll get people in to move it. In fact, they're coming in half an hour. You can seduce Luke on the sofa."

"Luke won't like that."

"Tough. I've arranged it. He can get mad at me when it's finished. I don't think Luke will have any objections to the sofa - you can move to the bed later," Leia said matter-of-factly.

"I think we're talking about different things here," Mara muttered. "But, Senator, I like your style," she said with a grin.

"I think it works. Besides, Luke will be too busy with you to get mad at me. If you catch my meaning?"

"Devious. I can see now how you're related. I never thought you looked alike."

"We don't," Leia said with a wry expression on her pretty face. "I'm pretty sure I look like my mother from what I can remember and, from all accounts, Luke is the spitting image of his father apart from his height."

"So you both got your mother's height."

Leia grinned. 

Mara smiled in response. "I wonder if Luke has finished in the exercise hall?"

"Probably not. He'll be showing Han all the gadgets."

Mara smiled. "I would expect so. What is it with men and things like that?"

"I think it's genetic. I've done as much as I'm prepared to do for the moment so you and I, in the meanwhile, are going to lunch."

"But what about Luke and Han?"

"They're grownups… I think. Let them cope. Corran is in the main office and I suspect Wedge is but a comlink click away."

Mara grinned ruefully. "You're probably right."

Leia's voice was brisk. "Trust me, I am." She stared at Mara consideringly, her head tilted to one side. "We've got plans to make."

"Plans! What kind of plans?"

"Wedding plans. You are going to marry my brother… aren't you?"

Mara placed her hands on her black, leather-clad waist. "You can be a little scary. Did you know that?"

Leia stopped searching through a box of cutlery. "Coming from you, Mara, I'm not sure how to take that."

"I think it's supposed to be a compliment."

"Thank the Force, for that." Leia moved out of the kitchen and was halfway up the stairs before Mara had the wit to follow her. 

"Leia…"

"I'm not looking forward to this but my brother has nothing he could get married in."

"I think he has."

"You've got more faith in him than I have. Han would be exactly the same if I let him. The pair of them would go through life with the same clothes. I suppose he could wear his best Jedi tunic and pants. You're not too keen on the Jedi uniform, are you?"

"It's alright. It's just that it's all he ever wears. It makes him look unapproachable and serious with all the cares dragging him down."

"That's how he feels, you know?"

"I know. He really suits colours, especially blue and green."

"Last time I checked his wardrobe, it was black apart from the grey tunic he wore to my wedding."

"He still has that. It's like new."

"So he has nothing…"

"No," Mara said quietly. "He has. I took him shopping…"

"You what?"

"I took him shopping."

"Artoo said that you'd gone shopping. I hadn't realised it was to augment Luke's wardrobe." 

"It was to give Luke a wardrobe. You couldn't help but augment."

Leia laughed. "Anything nice?" Then she paused. "Of course. He was wearing a rather smart suit at the reception the other evening. You bought that for him?"

"He bought it for himself. I just helped him choose it."

"Good choice," Leia approved.

Mara drew herself up to her full height. "I have impeccable taste and a powerful blaster."

"You never threatened him with a blaster?"

Mara's eyes gleamed. "What do you think?"

"You threatened him."

"Just once or twice. Then he thought my suggestions were eminently reasonable."

"You do have taste," Leia agreed. "That suit he wore to the reception would do to get married in. He looked very good in it."

Mara pursed her lips thoughtfully. "There are other suits…"

"You managed to get my brother to buy more than one?" Leia pulled a face. "Could I give you my husband to do the same with?"

"You couldn't pay me enough."

"I understand."

"I draw the line at Skywalker. He's more than enough to cope with. There is another suit and he looks…" Mara smiled, a soft expression entering her green eyes.

Leia's mouth curved into a warm smile. Had Mara any idea how she looked at that moment? "Get it for me. That can be his wedding outfit."

"But Leia, he's not asked me to marry him."

"You'll have to make sure that he does." Leia moved into Luke's bedchamber and headed for his dressing room. 

"That one." Mara pointed to a suit.

"Okay…" Leia removed it and carried it through to another room and placed it in one of the empty wardrobes. "I can see why you like this one. He'll never miss it."

Mara smiled. "Probably not for a week or so."

"We're not waiting that long. We'll just store it here so he doesn't put it on until the wedding. I don't want him spoiling it."

"What!" Mara exclaimed to thin air. 

Leia was moving again like a woman on an important mission. She flicked open her comlink. "Han, Mara and I are going to lunch now."

"Wait ten minutes and we'll join you."

"Why don't you and Luke get Corran and Wedge…"

"I see. You're planning an interrogation of Ms. Jade."

"Not at all. We're going to have a pleasant lunch with adult conversation."

"I get it."

"You can work on my brother."

"But sweetheart…" Han's voice could faintly be heard ineffectually protesting.

"See." Leia shut the comlink and dropped it inside her tunic pocket. "Easy."

_'Mara!' Luke's voice inside her head sounded worried._

_'Don't worry, farmboy. It's only a light lunch, not the firing squad. I'll be back later. You can cook me dinner.'_

_'If you're sure?'_

_'Stop worrying, farmboy.' She felt a warm mental caress as Luke's presence removed itself from her mind._

She smiled at Leia, her green eyes bright. "Let's go, Madam Senator."

**************************************

They settled in an exclusive little restaurant in the entertainment district. The food was good and surprisingly reasonable. 

"You need some sort of plan," advised Leia, shifting comfortably in her seat.

"I keep telling myself that but I can't think of one."

"We'll have to change that." Leia studied the pale green Alderaanian-style wine in her glass.

"I thought Luke had a plan but now he appears to have switched gears and be going full throttle in reverse."

"No, he thinks he's still going forward. You have to head him off or meet him halfway. As far as he's concerned, it's the same thing."

Mara sipped at her wine. "I suppose it is."

"He is kissing you?"

"Yes," Mara said. "Oh, yes."

"Believe me, with Luke, that's progress."

"But all he does is kiss me. Just when I think…"

"So it's up to you to make sure he wants to do more."

"He does."

"So don't let him get away with whatever he's up to. This is Luke, remember. He doesn't think like everyone else. You always have to consider that fact. Han's the same."

"Yeah!" Mara sighed.

"I want you to produce my brother in that suit in a week's time in the Meditation Room for a wedding."

"Leia…"

"His own." Leia dug into her pocket and produced the data reader and another data card. "Kam and Tionne will still be here. Kam can marry you. You'll need a dress."

"I have a dress," Mara snapped, her head beginning to spin.

"But Mara, this is your wedding. Not just any dress will do."

"This is not just any dress." Mara visualised the pale green shimmersilk gown. "It will do," she whispered.

Leia lifted her dark eyes from the list she was making on the pad and smiled at the rapt expression on Mara's beautiful face. "Good."

"We'll have to get Luke to finish the Meditation Room," Mara mused aloud.

"It's not finished?"

"Luke says it's not."

"I'll get Han onto that one."

Mara blinked. Everything was spiralling out of her control. She now totally understood why Leia Organa had been a leader in the Rebel Alliance and one of the youngest Senators ever in the Galactic Senate. She knew why the Emperor had found her dangerous. The woman was a walking energy source and once focused on a mission there was no dissuading her from her course of action.

"Catering…"

"Leia," Mara finally had to protest. "If I marry your brother at all, it will be in one of the smallest possible ceremonies. And remember that one little vitally important point. He hasn't asked me! He may never ask me."

Leia grinned. "He will, but it's up to you to make sure that he does it sooner rather than later. You have a week or I will drag you both to the marriage kicking, screaming and attached to Ysalamiri nutrient frames."

"Now I _know_ that you're scary," Mara muttered. "You'll do it, too."

"You can count on it," Leia said with a toss of her head. "Now… getting you there. What have you got in _your wardrobe that will help you seduce my brother?"_

"Leia!" Mara spluttered, her face almost as red as her hair as she choked on the wine she was sipping. "I think I can manage."

"You haven't so far."

"Ah, but he caught me unawares. I'm ready for him this time. I hope."

"Good girl."

********************************************

**Luke's apartment, Jedi Centre**

"I'll see you tomorrow, Han." Luke waved his brother-in-law away and began to set the table in the kitchen for two. The dining room was too big for just him and Mara. Besides, he liked eating in the kitchen. It reminded him of his childhood on Tatooine. He had thought about ordering in but he liked cooking and the dish he'd made was simple. He hoped that Leia hadn't said something she shouldn't have to Mara. Then he gave a rueful chuckle. Scrub that last thought. There was no way that Leia would not have said something to Mara. He would just have to try and judge the mood that his beautiful love was in when she arrived and take it from there.

He placed the dish containing the nerf-steak casserole in the oven and headed upstairs for a quick shower. Stripping off his work clothes, he made his way into the 'fresher and started the water running, the controls automatically set at the pressure and temperature he preferred. Stepping underneath the warm jets of water, Luke closed his eyes and let the water take away as much of his tension as possible. No matter how long he'd been away from the desert-covered world of Tatooine, a shower – with real water - always seemed like the height of luxury. Even times spent on Chad or Mon Calamari failed to rid him of that feeling.

This shower was big enough for two. Luke groaned as visions of Mara naked and wet began to fill his mind's eye. This had to stop but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out against her irresistible appeal. He had to make her want him as much as he wanted her. He had to court her properly; he had to show her that he wanted a lifetime of love and commitment. He had to make her see that he had loved her even before the Force had suggested that they should marry and he had to make sure that she believed him. He had been in love with her long before the Force had suggested he marry and that was the crux of the matter.

Easy.

Luke winced. No, it wouldn't be easy.


	16. Conclusion Chapter 16

**The Wedding of Luke Skywalker**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

****

**Chapter 16**

****

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am not making so much as a credit from this endeavour. Thanks to the girls as usual. Without you this story would be nowhere.**

Luke checked on the meal simmering gently in his oven. It would be a while before it was ready so he decided to continue the work his sister and Mara had started. He picked up a box of bedding material and headed towards one of the smaller bedrooms. This was to be a room for his niece and nephews when they came to stay. _'What about a child of your own?'_ the little voice murmured in his head. Luke gave a sigh. Could a child be in his future? He pushed this hope as far away as he could. A child of his own to love and protect was a dream he'd relegated to the realm of wild fantasy. 

Mara was certainly returning his kisses but did she love him? He gave a wry smile. Of course she loved him. 

He'd been so close before and then his dreams had disappeared. He was never quite good enough. Gaerial Captison had loved her home, her people and her duty more than Luke. Jem had died before he had really been able to find out if there had been hope of a relationship. Callista had said she loved him but it wasn't enough for her. Her so-called love for him wasn't enough. In the end, she had loved the Force more than him. Luke admitted to himself that, of course, he was frightened. Yes, Mara loved him, but was she ready for all the excess baggage he carried with him? Luke Skywalker, farmboy and Jedi Master – the two were part of a single whole – indivisible and absolute. Mara had to accept and love all of him or his life would fall apart once more. 

Perhaps this was one of the reasons that he was holding back. Han was partly right. Mara wouldn't wait for Luke to make up his mind forever. But he wanted to make sure that he had done everything in his power to court her the way she deserved. He wanted Mara to know that he didn't just want a sexual relationship with her. Luke wanted it all – the marriage, the home and the family.

He quickly surveyed the empty bedsteads and the piled boxes. There would be plenty of time to set this up when the need arose. At least everything was in the right place. Even his heart was where it belonged – Mara held his heart, even if she didn't know that it was hers. He grinned - she knew perfectly well how he felt about her. His grin faded. What Mara didn't know was that Luke could not wholly trust her _not_ to break his heart. He wandered out onto the balcony that ran round the upper floor and stared down into the central atrium. This place was too big for one person. _'If Mara stayed here with you - it would be absolutely perfect.'_

"Stop it!" Luke spoke aloud, trying to banish the insistent inner voice. He walked towards his small study and pressed the door release. More chaos. Luke waded his way past more boxes to his desk. Clearing some books off his chair, he sank into it and gazed around at the mess. He let a smile cross his lips as he picked up a couple of things and shoved them absent-mindedly in the pocket of his pants. Already he'd set his most personal items on the polished crimson greel wood shelving. A piece of crystal from Tatooine, holos of his family and even one of his Jedi students, were already in place. He slid his drawer open and gazed at the holo of Mara he kept hidden. Making a decision, Luke picked it up and added it to the shelves with the others.  

Flicking a switch on the desk, Luke faced his monitor. "Barris?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker?" The friendly face of the guard shimmered into place on the screen. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm expecting Jedi Mara Jade. When she arrives, send her straight up."

"Yes, sir. I would do that in any case. You had already cleared her for the Jedi Centre at all times."

Luke grinned. "So I did." He could read the guard's casual curiosity. _'Even when she arrives in the middle of the night.' _"Tell her that I'll be in the Meditation Room."

"Yes, sir."

Luke cut the connection and ran nimbly down the stairs and out into the corridor. He was alone in the centre. Most of the remaining Jedi had returned to their lodgings for the night. He walked through the carved, inscribed doors and immediately the peace and beauty calmed his still troubled soul. His face lightened and his shoulders lifted, the strain beginning to seep away. He moved to a cupboard and opened it. Inside was a sound system and a selection of discs. Luke selected a piece of soothing orchestral music and inserted the disc into the machine. Immediately the comforting strains filled the room. From his pocket Luke pulled a small tub of wax polish and a soft cloth. 

Kneeling down, he began gently to rub the contents into the wooden flooring in small, slow circles as the music swirled about his ears and the coloured lights created by the sun hitting the stained glass windows danced to the sound.

"I thought I'd find you in here."

Luke opened his eyes. He hadn't been aware of the passing of time. He stared at the small tub of wax - the container was practically empty, the floor gleaming with extra warmth.

"Hey, Skywalker! You receiving me?"

"Loud and clear, Jade." Luke peered at Mara through his overlong fringe. She was dressed in her customary attire of black leather jumpsuit; her red-gold hair loosely plaited falling over her shoulder. She looked beautiful. 

"I wonder."

"I sensed you were with me," he said, lifting his face to receive her gentle kiss. "I just didn't realise you were so close." He gave a little shrug, his eyes falling away from her shrewd green gaze. "There's always a part of you with me," he added softly.

Mara's expression gentled, losing the brittle edge that was so much a part of her outward protective shell. "As you are with me," she said. She lifted her head and stared around the room. "It's almost finished."

"Yes, it is." Luke dug the cloth into the tub and began rubbing the last of the polish into the floor. "Nearly done."

For a moment Mara watched him carefully continue with his task and then knelt down on one knee, her hand stilling the circular motion of Luke's hand by resting on top of it. "Come on," she whispered. "It's finished now."

He stared at the perfection of the room and gave a slow nod. "It is." Luke caught her hand with his own and stood up. "I've made us something to eat," he said prosaically. 

"Come on then… Feed me."

"As my lady commands," Luke said with a touch of whimsy brightening his blue eyes. With a last look around the octagonal room, he shut off the lights and the music and let the door swing closed behind him.

************************

The meal was good, eaten as it was in the intimacy of Luke's kitchen. The wine he'd procured from somewhere complimented the simple casserole perfectly.

Luke placed their plates in the dish recycler and turned to watch Mara just sitting there, sipping her wine and looking as if she totally belonged. She recounted a funny story Karrde or one of the smugglers had told her. Luke must have made the appropriate response but he couldn't have repeated the tale to anyone. He dutifully laughed in what he hoped was the right places. Instead of focusing on her words his fascinated gaze was sending messages to his brain - a detailed inventory of her flawless, creamy complexion, the way her eyes tilted at the corners, how her hair curled away from her face, and the light catching the many subtle shades of red and gold. He saw she was gazing at him quizzically, waiting for some sort of response from him. "Go on."

"I've finished. Were you even listening?"

"Sure," he lied.

Mara's expression was dubious. "You were several galaxies away."

"It's nice seeing you this relaxed," he said, changing the subject. "I thought we were never going to get our friendship back."

"Is that all it is… Luke?" Mara's voice deepened on his name, a husky sound emerging from her throat. "…a friendship?"

"We have much more than mere friendship, Jade," he answered carefully. "We always have."

Mara sighed. The answer was deliberately non-committal. It wasn't good enough for her, but something in Luke's shuttered sense indicated that he thought much more of her. She knew that he did. Mara would swear on her own life that Luke Skywalker loved her deeply. "I couldn't bear it, if I'd lost you," she told him honestly. "I think we do have more than friendship." Her eyes darkened to the colour of the evergreen trees on Yavin. Her lips parted, her small pink tongue darting out to moisten them.

His eyes caught the movement and grew wide, instant arousal colouring their cobalt depths. Mara immediately stared down at the table, shaken despite herself. _'How could he do that to her with a single look?'_ she thought. "I'll help you clear up," she offered briskly.

"It's done." He poured some more wine into her glass.

"I insist." Mara stood up and came to stand next to him. 

"Everything's done," Luke murmured, gulping slightly. She was so close and he could smell the perfume she favoured. It was so uniquely… her.

"There are dishes to wash."

"They're in the recycler. I'll do them later."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Now…" Luke swiftly changed the subject. "You've been in the den?" he asked.

"The den?"

"The gallery above the lounge," he explained.

"I saw it when it was empty but Leia was having things placed up there when we left for lunch."

"It's not quite ready but it's there or thereabouts. It's the only place we can relax at the moment."

Mara almost disagreed but Luke had been almost skittish about their time alone and she didn't want to alert him to her plans – not yet.

Luke picked up his wine glass and wandered out of the kitchen towards the beautiful formality of the largest room in the apartment. "This is a little austere at the moment. I have some things on order."

"It's not really you."

"Not yet, no. It needs a woman's touch."

"I'm sure Leia will help you out," Mara said, her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

Luke stared at the floor as if he was memorising the pattern of the cream tiles below his feet. "I wasn't thinking about Leia," he mumbled.

Mara took a deep breath. She had to keep her concentration but it was difficult with the things that Luke was saying.

He headed towards the back of the room where a simple wooden staircase spiralled upwards. "This is really for guests - upstairs is for close friends and family."

Mara followed him up the winding stairs and grinned as Luke's old furniture came into view, arrayed into a comfortably pleasing arrangement along with the holovid, music discs and a top of the range entertainment system. "I can see that this is where you're going to spend your time."

"I like it up here," he admitted. "It doesn't feel so big and empty."

Mara stared at more boxes stacked in a corner. "I thought you didn't have that much stuff," she murmured as she sank into a large overstuffed armchair.

"So did I, but people keep bringing me things and I rescued a lot of my books and data discs from storage." He placed a disc into the sound system and the restful strains of an Alderaanian-style classical piece wafted around them. For a while there was silence as they both sat and sipped their wine. Mara could feel the Force beginning to shimmer between them and what had seemed so innocent no longer did so. She was aware of Luke Skywalker  as a man and she wanted him for a lover – her only lover for the rest of her life. 

It was time she made her move – there would be no better time to seduce him. Mara hoped he would be receptive to her advances. If she waited any longer, Luke would have finished his wine and offer to walk her home.

She'd had enough of practically clawing her furniture in half with frustration every time he left her. Luke was hers and she was about to make that fact abundantly clear. He was not in charge of this operation any longer.

"You ready to go home?" Luke asked as the piece of music came to a close. He'd felt something shift between himself and the beautiful woman sitting opposite him. He wasn't sure what it was but the air was charged with electricity. They knew each other's moods so well and could pick up on the slightest change – the slightest difference in the way they felt. '_So why did it take me so long to realise how much I loved her?' he asked himself for about the hundredth time. "You're __not ready to go home," he stated quietly._

Mara stood up and walked towards Luke where he sat on the sofa. "No," she said. "I'm not."

Luke raised an eyebrow and felt a slight flush begin to stain his cheeks. "Oh."

Mara sat down close beside him and watched as he shifted nervously. 

She'd reasoned with Leia that her seduction of Luke couldn't be advertised in big glowing letters. A seductive outfit would destroy her element of surprise. So she'd dressed in her form-fitting, black leather jumpsuit as if this was just a normal meeting between two old friends, comfortable enough with one another not to dress up. The leather hugged and accentuated her figure in a positive way. She knew from his reactions over the years that Luke liked her wearing it and it wouldn't arouse his suspicions. Hopefully she would arouse something else instead because beneath the leather she was wearing his gift.

Mara reached out and took the glass of wine from his hands and placed it on a low table beside her own glass.

"Mara…" Luke slowly lowered his hand, his gaze caught in the intensity of her green gaze. 

"Ssh" she said as she leant forward and covered his mouth with a kiss. The kiss was gentle and non-threatening. Mara felt Luke relax into it. She drew back with a smile. "It's just a kiss, farmboy."

"And very nice, too," Luke quipped, still not suspecting her full intent.

Mara stretched out her hand and trailed it across his cheekbones finally tracing the shape of his mouth. She shivered as Luke kissed the tip of her finger. They stared at each other for a moment longer. Mara kept her barriers in place but allowed him to see the regard that she felt for him. She didn't want Luke guessing that she was determined to stay. He would have to run her through with her own saber before he would get her to leave him tonight.

No, Mara decided with an inward smile. Tonight Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker would take their friendship to a new and far more intimate level.

Carefully, keeping things light, she shifted closer and replaced her finger with her lips. Her mouth opened and Luke's eager tongue darted inside. He leant towards her, his hand moving to her shoulders and sliding possessively around to toy with the loosely braided hair hanging down her back. Mara clutched at Luke's strong shoulders, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt shift restlessly at her touch and pressed herself against his body. Suddenly, things weren't light any longer. Her pulse was quicker; the air around her seemed filled with unspoken desires. Her mouth shaped to his, tongues probing, each stunned by the response that they drew from one another. 

The denial had only made their desire for one another much stronger – much more powerful. Tension wound between them. Mara felt her body change as she pressed her softness against his hardness. She could feel her breasts swelling beneath the black leather, her silken clad nipples rubbing against the stiff fabric. '_Sith!_ _She wanted him.'_

Mara's fingers began to travel, desperately seeking the fastenings to Luke's shirt. She had to feel his skin. She would burn alive if she did not.

"Mara…" he gasped breathlessly. "We must stop…" But his shoulders twisted, helping her remove the garment and Luke Skywalker shrugged out of his shirt letting it fall to the ground.

"No," she whispered, pressing against him, her arms winding around his neck, rubbing her leather clad body against his naked muscular chest. "No stopping. Not tonight." Their mouths joined together once more, the hard demand of their lips asking and receiving.

"Stars!" Luke muttered as Mara's head tipped back allowing him access to the soft, creamy length of her neck.

"I need… you… to…" Mara closed her eyes and let out a groan. 

Luke's body tightened at the earthy sound.

"Luke, I need… you to… touch me," she finished in a rush. "Please touch me."

The Jedi Master stared at the woman in his arms. They were lying full length on the couch, his shirt lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, his belt was off and Mara's hair had freed itself from its braid and tumbled gloriously around her shoulders, the straps of her jumpsuit beginning to slip revealing her smooth skin. He couldn't recall any of it happening because he'd been so caught up in the feelings between them. Her face was flushed, her eyes closed and her breathing loud in the still room. Mara opened her eyes and they were the deepest, clearest green he had ever seen them.

"I need to feel your hands on my skin." As she drew away from him she fumbled for the hidden fasteners and started to undo her suit.

"I don't want this to be just… Mara, we shouldn't… We haven't… talked…" He stopped as she leaned over and kissed him. "Oh, hell!" he swore, a tremulous smile gracing his lips as her hands feathered lightly over his shoulders and chest. Luke began babbling. "Force, I want you. Just keep doing that. We don't have to… talk… right at this moment." His lips found hers again and the sweetness of them made his libido go into hyperspace. Luke drew back a little, breathing heavily. How they had reversed positions, Luke couldn't recall.

Her eyes glistened into his as her hands returned to their job of undoing her fasteners. "Luke, no talk - just action. Show me how you feel. I don't need the words any more."

He swallowed the rest of his words as her skin was revealed inch by inch. Finally, he couldn't bear watching it any longer. She was too slow and his hands pushed hers out of the way - fumbling for the zip. Any thoughts of propriety and courting her slowly vanished. Luke Skywalker lost his grasp of prudent rationality and began to do what his intended bride had wanted him to do for days.

The passion exploded as desire streaked through them. Pure sensation raced through their bodies as their hands and mouths began to try to cover as much skin as possible. Mara's mouth kissed her way across Luke's muscular chest. He wanted her and this time she was certain he would go through with it. Mara pulled back from her soon-to-be lover and stripped the black leather suit from her body, leaving her in nothing but a set of jade-green silk underwear. 

Luke thought his heart had stopped.

For a split second there was total silence. The Jedi Master gazed at the woman he loved and reeled under the onslaught of her emotions as she let her shields crumble away. His face went red and then pure white as the perfection of her slender body was revealed clad only in his gift. With a tortured groan, his maleness swelling uncomfortably in his pants, he reached for her. Lifting her into his arms, Luke carried her to his bedchamber, dropping her hastily on the bed, whereupon he stripped his pants from his legs and lowered his aching form over hers.

He had imagined her wearing his gift. He was human after all. She looked better than even his feverish dreams had promised. He could see the tips of her hardened breasts under the jade silk. Luke uttered a moan as his shaking fingers teased across the peaks of her silk covered breasts. Mara arched off the bed, keening. She ran her hands over his sculpted chest and down his tight, flat abdomen until she came to the barrier of his skin-skimming black undershorts. 

"Mara!" Luke shuddered, his breathing ragged. Making a supreme effort he twisted away from her and lay on his back. Mara frowned in the darkness of his bedchamber, her mind wondering why he'd moved away, and her body crying out for his welcome weight upon it.  Luke tried to calm his racing heart and out-of-control body. This was not the way he had planned their first time together but a certain beautiful green-eyed, red-haired minx was making it almost impossible not to yield to his overwhelming desires. A memory of his brother-in-law's words came to him. _"Do something. 'Caution' is not a word I'd use in conjunction with you, kid. Or are you… frightened?"_

A soft light snapped on and Luke lifted his head only to wish that he hadn't. Looking at her didn't cool his ardour.

"What is it?" Mara asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

"I want you," he murmured huskily. "I had planned exactly how I would court you – how I would make you mine. But this is going so fast."

"No," she disagreed. "I refuse to go home and lie in my bed alone dying to be in your arms all night, dreaming about the touch of your lips and hands on my body. I ache for you," she said forcefully. "It's going just as it should. I want you, too. I want your arms around me and your body in mine. A kiss at the end of the evening that only leaves me wanting more is not enough. I want more – I want it all. I want _you_." Mara's voice was resolute – she had to make him see that she was in deadly earnest. She had to make him lose that damned control of his. He was close – so close.

Luke's eyes darkened to almost navy. "If I take you now, I'll never let you go. Mara, you have to understand that. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you or be wherever you have to be in the galaxy. You won't lose me. I promise."

"Why?" His heart was written clearly across his face for her to see and Mara could have cried at the pain he was trying to keep from her.

She searched his gaze and then finally whispered, "Because I love you." 

There was silence and she saw the tension seep out of his body. Luke brushed away the single tear that trickled down his face and Mara saw the most wonderful smile light up his features. "I knew that you did," he said huskily and reached for her. "When you came back to me, I knew that you loved me. I just didn't know if you realised that was how you felt." Luke rubbed his face against hers. "I'm not an easy man to love."

Mara fell into his arms and for a moment they just lay together wrapped together as tightly as they could, letting the hurtful words and the misunderstandings ease with the welcome warmth of the other. "I would disagree, farmboy. You were too easy to love. So I denied my feelings, told myself that it was an infatuation - nothing more." Her eyes darkened. "I was wrong. What I feel for you is the real deal."

Luke let a finger drift slowly over the swell of her breasts, down over her smooth flat abdomen, tracing the indentation of her navel until he reached her panties. He felt the muscles under her skin contract at his touch and could feel her anticipation of his next move.

Mara shook her head trying to clear it from the warm fuzziness that overcame her and, sliding from the bed, stepped into the pool of light letting her fiery red-gold curls surround her. "Wait," she said.

Luke waited, trying to calm his racing pulse. He sensed that she wasn't leaving him and tried to relax. 

Mara stood in the light of the single lamp, her hair gleaming, framing her in its fiery splendour as she began to rotate her hips and sway in time to the melody she was humming. Luke recognised it as the one they'd danced to together at the Jedi Reception. She undid the clasp on her bra and let it fall to the floor, her shapely rose-tipped breasts open to his hungry gaze. Luke lifted himself up onto one elbow and stared open-mouthed as she slipped the jade silk panties down her legs and, totally unselfconscious in her nudity, moved gracefully back towards him.

"Stars, Mara," Luke managed through stiff lips. Hell – everything was stiff.

"I'm not going anywhere but here," she said in a husky voice.

"You're not?" Luke was annoyed with himself when his voice cracked.

"No." Mara eased herself onto the bed and moved over to the wide-eyed Jedi Master, taking in the hopeful stare he tried to hide. "I'm not." 

"Oh!"

"Unless you want me to go?" Mara arched a red-gold eyebrow quizzically.

"I… er thought you weren't leaving under any circum…" Mara's lips closed over a flat male nipple, her teeth lightly grazed across the sensitive peak and the words died on his tongue. Luke's eyes closed and his head tipped back on the pillow. "Mara…" Luke's mind gave in and joined his body. So she wanted to stay? Good. 

Mara leant over him, sensing his rising excitement - his willingness to help her achieve her utmost desires, and began to ease the black undershorts from his well-honed body. Luke lifted his slim hips and let her slide the material down his legs. Luke couldn't believe how quickly he'd become aroused but he should have known. He suspected that just a single touch was enough to inflame him.

 "I love you, Mara," he managed to say, his eyes telling her that he was indeed speaking the truth. "That was… indescribable." They lay entwined in each other's arms, gasping as their heartbeats returned to normal.

Luke dropped a soft kiss on her tangled red-gold curls and slid from the bed. "Back in a moment, love," he murmured and moved to the 'fresher. Mara lay stunned - almost unable to move at what she'd just experienced. Making love to Luke was like nothing she'd ever experienced in her entire life. Perhaps that was another reason she'd hidden her own desire for him from herself for so long. Mara grinned to herself with smug satisfaction. He'd ruined her now for any other man. She was his and she loved him. It was that simple.

Luke reappeared in the doorway from the fresher. Mara studied him as he returned to her side. Again, she marvelled at his physique. He was a well put together man and he had made love to her passionately, making her lose all her inhibitions in his arms. She hadn't considered that he would have been so committed to her pleasure but she should have known. The bed dipped as he sank down beside her.

He gave her a glance from heavy lidded eyes and Mara felt the familiar ache grow deep within her, ready for his possession once again. How could he make her feel like this so fast? 

"Mara?"

"Please," she murmured. "Oh, please."

Luke lost count how many times he and Mara made love throughout that long evening. He knew the Force linked them together even stronger than it had before. They were aware of each other on so many different levels it was truly incredible. They had been perfect together. Eventually exhaustion took over and they drifted off to sleep still wrapped closely in each other's arms.

Mara was the first to awaken, the sun pouring through the high windows and splashing the room in golden beams. Memory returned immediately and she couldn't help the satisfied smile that curved her lips. Mara felt like a well-loved woman, aching delightfully in places that assured her it hadn't been one of the most erotic dreams she'd ever experienced. This had been real.

Luke turned a little and muttered something. "Mara…" His hand fumbled until it encountered her naked body, his hand closing proprietarily over a rounded breast. His calloused hand found her nipple and rubbed. Mara's eyes widened as streaks of fire ran through her entire body. She peered at the sleeping man in amazement. He was still asleep – the sithspawned Jedi was sound asleep. A wicked smile crossed her face and her eyes sparkled spring-green in the morning sunshine. She snuggled closer and began to nip gentle little sipping kisses over his skin, her tongue laving his flat, brown male nipples until they, too, stood to attention. 

His hand moved quickly to trap her chin, lifting her head until she could see into sleepy blue eyes, astonishment stirring in their depths. Mara stifled the yelp she'd been about to emit. She hadn't sensed him awaken.

"It wasn't another dream." Luke's voice was hoarse with shock. "We… You and I…"

"You had dreams this erotic? I'm impressed, farmboy. There's hope for you yet." Mara pulled herself up to lie beside him, her head tucked into the curve of his neck. "No dream," she said. "This was real. We made love."

"More than once," Luke said smugly, male satisfaction easily identifiable in his voice. "And I'm still alive?"

Mara turned her head and closed her teeth over his earlobe, nibbling gently. She would allow him his moment of triumph. "I think so."

"Ow!"

He turned to face her, struggling to get his arm out from under the white quilt. "It's real." His expression was full of wonderment as he came fully awake and the blue eyes that Mara loved so much began to sparkle. Crushing her to him, Luke began to kiss Mara frantically. "Force, Mara. You have no idea how much I love you. I can't believe you're still here," he said into her hair, crushing her against him.

"If it had been left to you, farmboy," Mara's voice was caustic despite being kissed continually and attempting to return the salutes tenfold. "I would have been dumped at my apartment with nothing but a measly peck to keep me going."

Luke paused and lifted his head to glare into her green eyes. "I do not _peck_," he muttered irritably.

"Wasn't much better," she returned airily.

"I thought you were clinging to the doorframe the last time I walked you home."

Mara's mouth dropped open. The devious, twisted, sith-spawned, sand-swallowing, gravel-boring sandworm knew. Luke took advantage of her nicely opened mouth and thrust his tongue in, kissing her with all the relish he could muster.

"Mmmph, Luke!" Mara protested weakly.

Luke pulled his head back to meet her gaze. "Yes, my love?"

"Why did you stop? Kiss me," she demanded.

"As you command, my lady."

The comlink went off loudly.

"Ignore it." Luke mumbled into the valley between her breasts. "I'm in the middle of something important."

Mara arched her back as his lips trailed up the slope of her breasts and suckled at one of her nipples. The com continued to sound. With a disgruntled exclamation Mara reached out with the Force and plucked Luke's comlink from off the floor. "Yes?"

"Mara?"

"Leia…"

Luke dived under the bedcovers and groaned. "Not now."

"Was that my brother?" Leia questioned, hearing the muffled comment and the sound of what could only be bedsprings creaking.

"Yes, that's him," Mara replied cheerily. "Did I sleep much? No, he kept me awake most of the night."

There was a howl from beneath the bedclothes. "Mara! That's my sister!"

"Things went well. The plan worked?" 

Luke could hear his sister's voice quite clearly.

Mara ignored him. "Oh, I would say it was successful," she replied

Luke slithered out from underneath the quilt and grabbed the comlink from Mara before she could say anything more. Mara was a dangerous woman at the best of times and added to his sister. The idea of it was just plain scary.

"Hello, Leia?" he questioned carefully.

"Good morning, brother."

"Eh…"

"Mara stayed over, I take it?"

"Ah… yes."

"Good."

"He needed persuading," Mara called.

Leia chuckled. "I'm expecting you both for dinner tonight and Luke…"

"Yes?"

"Took you long enough." The com unit clicked off.  Leia was gone.

Luke blinked bemusedly. "What was that all about?" he asked into the embarrassed silence.

"Leia told me to seduce you and I agreed with her," Mara muttered her face flushing.

"She told you to _what_!"

"Seduce you." Mara slipped from beneath the covers and walked to the 'fresher door. Luke's avid gaze burned into her as her nakedness delighted his senses.

Luke was speechless. His own sister had told Mara to…?

"Care to join me?" Mara beckoned.

Luke needed no second invitation and raced after her, lifting his love off her feet and into his arms as he carried her into the 'fresher.

******************************************

They spent the whole day together just relaxing, talking and making love. Luke could barely allow her further away from him than an arm's length. Mara couldn't believe the difference a declaration of love for one another could make.

"I love you, Luke," she told him.

"I love you, too. I never really thought this could ever happen." He hesitated only for a moment and then called for his faithful little droid. "Artoo!"

The rotund astromech rolled from the study into the den, his domed head whirling around. 

"You know what I want, Artoo."

The droid tooted a scale.

"Yes, Artoo. It's time. You going to wish me luck?"

The droid blew a raspberry.

"Thanks," Luke muttered. "Nice to know I have such strong support."

Luke walked over to the little droid as Artoo opened the compartment in his domed head. Luke fished out a small, dark red box from within. With a quick prayer to the Force for guidance, he placed the box in his pocket. "Mara…"

Mara had wandered outside onto the balcony leading from the den and was enjoying the late afternoon sunshine. "I'm out here."

Luke walked towards her and took her slender hands in his. "Mara… I guess you know what I'm going to ask you but I need to know. You are aware that I love you. It's always been you I've loved. Perhaps not the way I do now. My love has changed and grown. Since the moment I first met you, I've known that you were special. Will you…" He cleared his throat, his blue eyes huge in his handsome face. "Will you marry me?"

Mara gulped. Of course she knew he was going to ask her but it still came as a surprise when she heard him say the words. She lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of his. "Yes." It was easy after all.

Luke swept her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly, releasing her flushed and laughing. He pulled the box from his pocket. "A betrothal gift." 

"You didn't have to…" Mara said as she watched him open the box.

"Of course I did. It's not every day one agrees to get married…"

"To you?" Mara joked.

"Of course to me. You agreed and I'm not letting you back out of it."Luke laughed. He had never felt such happiness.

He slipped the ring from the box and held it out to her.

Mara gasped as the fiery stone caught the sunlight and almost appeared to be a living thing. "A corusca gem. Luke, it is beautiful."

"It is… but then it will be shamed by your beauty." Luke winced. He couldn't think of witty things to say, so he said what he believed. She _was_ beautiful – the most beautiful thing in his galaxy.

Mara gave a husky, mocking laugh to ease his discomfort. She sensed he was very close to the edge. He had loved her for so long. She would never have believed it before but now that she did, Mara could have wept for the time they had wasted. She lifted her hand and tenderly pushed his hair off his face. "Smooth, farmboy. Who would have thought it? Lando Calrissian maybe, but Luke Skywalker…?"

"I'm speaking the truth. I do not lie. You are beautiful."

"Oh, Luke." Her voice changed, grew soft and warm. "I'm not beautiful." 

"You are," he insisted. "I'm a lucky man."

"I think I'm the lucky one, Luke." 

He slid the ring onto her finger. "I have a matching betrothal necklace made from the same jewels."

_"They are truly amazing." Mara marvelled at the ring. "But I don't need these."_

"Yes you do. I want people to know that we're finally together." His voice diminished to a whisper. "Like we should have been years ago."

Mara stared at the flickering blue and green colours with the hint of passionate red lurking in the stone's depths. "I've never seen a corusca gem with those particular colours at its heart."

"No, me neither."

"It's somehow apt," she murmured as he placed a simple chain around her neck with the single stone elegantly set.

"Meant to be," he whispered as his lips descended. "My love."

**********************************

**Solo Apartment**

"I've heard nothing from them," Leia complained to Han as she set the last piece of crystal on the dinner table.

"Did you expect to?"

Leia straightened a napkin. "I suppose not. It would have been nice."

"You spoke to Mara this morning. She was still with him."

"I think they were still in bed, actually. I heard the springs give." Leia's dark eyes twinkled. "So, encouraged by what I heard, I went ahead and spoke to Kam this morning."

"You what!"

"I spoke to Kam. About performing Luke and Mara's wedding ceremony."

"Leia, honey…" Han stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "Leia, honey," he repeated. "Don't you think you were anticipating the bowcaster bolt?"

"Kam said it made a lot of sense. He's been worried about Luke." 

"Worried in what way?"

"Luke wasn't sleeping or eating on Yavin."

"He can occasionally neglect to look after himself - if he has other things on his mind. Which he does ninety-eight percent of the time."

"They love him like we do and were really concerned about him. Luke did his usual and shut them out. They thought he was shielding them from a catastrophe of galactic importance."

"Typical." Han grimaced. "But he would not have kept that from them. They more or less run the Jedi Academy on Yavin, now. Luke is away more than he is there."

"But Kam said that when Mara was there as a Jedi, with the Jedi at the Knighting Ceremony, Luke's whole aura was different. He said that there was just something about Luke and Mara together – they shared this special closeness."

"They do," Han agreed softly. "Just like we do."

"I was so used to seeing them together that I never thought they could be more."

"It's never easy to see what's right under your nose. He's been in love with her for years."

"He didn't want to tell me."

"That's true. Luke only told you, Leia, because you would not stop until you got to the truth. But he _did_ tell you. It really wasn't anyone's business but his own. The kid should be allowed to have a private life, sweetheart. You know that Luke tries to keep his personal life… personal."

"But I worry so much about him."

Han's warm eyes crinkled at the corners. "I know and he loves you for it as do I. Actually, I just love you."

Leia beamed at him. "Luke once said that I was worse than an Imperial interrogator." The smile faded a little. "I could tell he was upset. I don't like to see him unhappy."

"I would second that," Han said with a smirk on his handsome face. "The Imperial investigator part."

"Nerf," replied Leia, the smile still on her face.

"Did you tell Kam that Luke hadn't yet asked Mara to marry him?"

"I think I mentioned it."

"Only 'think'?"

"No point in creating a lot of fuss over nothing. Mara has been told to get Luke to the appointed place and time or I was going to strap them both to ysalamiri nutrient frames."

"I think there's more of your father in you than you let on," Han muttered darkly. "But it's a good threat. Might even work."

"And what did you say to my brother, flyboy? I can't trust you not to stick your hydrospanner in the works."

"I told him that Mara wouldn't wait forever. If it had been Lando, he would have acted much quicker. Lando would have snapped Mara up much quicker if she'd even looked in his direction and still might. As long as Mara is single, Lando thinks he has a chance. "

Leia kissed him. "Did I ever tell you that you were a genius?"

Han grinned. "At one point last night I think you did - when I brought you to a climax for the third time…"

"Han Solo!" Leia's indignant voice cut him off before he could say any more. He raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively.

The door chime sounded.

"That will be them." Leia checked the table, counting the silverware for the final time and then glanced at her reflection in the hall mirror as she went to greet her guests. Threepio was shuffling slowly to the door. Too slowly for Leia who could feel her brother and Mara waiting. She could feel his happiness. She brushed impatiently past the golden protocol droid.

"Mistress Leia?"

"Sorry, Threepio," Leia apologised, not sorry in the least, and pressed the door release.

The door slid aside to reveal Mara and Luke standing hand in hand, their faces shining with happiness and love. Han came up to stand behind his wife, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Well, kid," he said, grinning widely. "I can see things have changed."

Mara held out her hand, the ring sparkling on her finger, matching the betrothal necklace at her throat. "He asked and I said yes."

"You feeling all right, Jade?"

"I still have my blaster and, yes, I'm marrying him." Mara's death glare only lasted for a moment. Right now, she would have hugged Palpatine himself.

"I'm so happy for you both," Leia sniffed, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Luke turned to Mara and dropped a kiss on her soft, red lips.

"You gonna keep them standing in the hallway, sweetheart?" Han asked, watching his brother-in-law gaze into Mara's eyes.

"Oh, do come in." Leia was bubbling over. Her beloved brother was happy and that was all that mattered. She threw her arms around the couple and hugged them. "Congratulations to you both."

"Aw, hell!" exclaimed Han, feeling left out. "Congratulations, kid." So this was the sentimental stuff. He'd been like that all through the years. Luke was happy. Han gave a shout and joined in the celebratory hug.

***********************************************

The atmosphere of peace and total happiness wasn't lost on Luke Skywalker as he waited in the centre of the meditation room. The sun shone through the stained glass windows creating rainbow effects of different colours over the polished wooden floor.

Luke stood in a dark green suit edged with silver embroidery at the cuffs and lapels, a dark green shirt underneath. Leia thought she'd never seen him look as good until Mara appeared in a pale green shimmersilk gown, every curve lovingly accentuated, and then his face lit up as if a thousand candles had been illuminated.

Leia and Han took their places behind the happy couple as Jedi Master Kam Solusar led them through the ceremony.

Kam and Luke were unsure how Jedi had married in the past or even if most of them had married. Kam thought it was rare but he was married and appreciated the companionship and comfort such unions gave. Tionne was also newly pregnant with their first child and the hope for a child strong in the Force to which Kam could pass on Jedi wisdom learned, was wonderful. It was a little too soon to tell but Tionne was certain this would be so.

Kam gazed at Luke, his face serious, blue eyes intent on the woman he loved. Mara Jade, her hair cascading down her back in a wild fall of red-gold curls, stared at Luke as if he was her only chance of salvation.

They gripped each other's hands tightly as they opened their minds totally to one another. Kam had given them each a piece of crystal each which had been fused together into a single piece between their hands. The Force had given its approval to the match. Luke and Mara knew that the Force had seen their love for one another.

Kam turned to the assembled company of family and close friends as Luke and Mara turned to each other and kissed.

"Ladies and gentlebeings, may I present Luke and Mara Skywalker. Husband and wife."

Luke couldn't tear his eyes from his wife's face. His vision had come true and he suddenly realised that if he had never had this dream, he would have always loved Mara from afar and never trusted to love her as they both needed and deserved. The one thing he had given his life to was the Force and that had again shown him the way.

"I love you, Mara," he whispered as he dropped soft kisses on her face, not caring how many members of the Jedi or Rogue Squadron saw him do it.

Mara blinked away tears of joy. She had always loved Luke in some form or other but had never recognised the feelings for what they were. She did now. "I love you too, Luke."

****************************************************

After a dinner and reception in the Imperial Palace which Leia had insisted upon, Luke ushered Mara out of the Imperial Palace ball room and headed home towards what had once been his father's home and now was his. Luke smiled. Was _theirs. _

"Flowers for your bride, you must buy." The voice was again eerily familiar. "Loves them she does."

Luke stopped and turned to see a wizened old man in a booth with a bucket full of white lilies.

"I beg your pardon?"

The old man cackled. 

He didn't look like anyone Luke had ever seen before but the voice…

"Your lady, loves flowers like these, she does."

Mara's face blushed a soft rose as she gave him a glance from the corner of her eye. "I do," she said. "You gave me these."

"After I kissed you for the first time."

Mara nodded. "And I gave you these…"

"After our argument," Luke finished and digging in his pocket located some credits. "Here," he said, handing the money to the old man, who handed Mara a large bunch of the white lilies.

"Thank you," she murmured. "These are beautiful."

"A good match, son of Skywalker," the old man commented sagely. "Your name will live on. The way of the Force is not a solitary one."

Mara and Luke froze as they turned away and Luke swung back to face the flower seller. "How did you…"

The old man had gone.

"Luke?" Mara tugged at his sleeve. "What is it?"

"Something strange. I'll explain it to you as we go home." He pulled her close and kissed her hard. "Thank the Force, I found you in time."

"Luke?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

***************************************

Somehow the spirit of the long-deceased Jedi Master, Yoda, dragged himself back to the spirit plane where he existed. This had been difficult but worth it. His last and greatest pupil had endured much in the name of the Jedi and for the Force. He would never have admitted to Luke that he was owed some happiness by life but he had gone out of his way to make sure that Luke gained his heart's desire. Luke had sacrificed much to make the name of Jedi return to the galaxy.

Mara Jade deserved as much, also. If the previous generation of Jedi had discovered the threat Palpatine really had been, Mara's fate would have been very different.

He knew he had been discovered as he'd inhabited the mind of the old flower seller. The man would remember none of it and would have parted with all his stock to a tidy profit. Yoda smiled to himself as he remembered the expression on Luke's face. He had never seen the boy so happy.

It was time for the next generation of the Jedi to be born.

*******************************************

Mara nestled close to Luke, tucked warmly inside the quilt, her head on his shoulder, replete in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"You're telling me that the old flower seller was Yoda?"

Luke ran his finger up and down her bare shoulder making her quiver with need. "Well, yes."

Mara opened her mouth to argue and then thought again. "You're probably right."

Luke grinned. "Shall we get started on the next generation of Skywalkers, wife?"

Mara began to caress her husband's naked chest, making him gasp. "If you're… up to it," she murmured.

Luke groaned as her touch wrought magic throughout his body. "Oh, I think I can just about manage," he muttered as he began to rain kisses over her face, down her neck and finally kissed the taunting peak of each rosy tipped breast.

"That's good," Mara stuttered.

"I love you," Luke said as his body began to move with hers. 

"I love you, too," Mara replied, arching her back as his mouth closed over a nipple and bit gently. "We've had the wedding; we can work on a child."

"It may take us some time and we will probably need a lot of practice."

"I think…" Mara's voice turned breathy. "I can live with that."

"Good."

There were only the sighs of lovers as their Force sense mingled with one another. This wedding was truly blessed by the Force. The wedding of Luke Skywalker heralded the beginning of a long and happy marriage. 

THE END


End file.
